The Carousel of Life
by sleepyduck
Summary: Life must go on after the divorce...but what if Arizona disappear after the accident that change her life and change people around her...how their old friend comeback and riding the same carousel that they share...will they find their way back...calzona
1. Prologue

**The Carousel of Life : Prologue**

 **Authors Note : This Prologue Re-Upload after Beta by** **KLMMC2231 and before that NicHale. My pleasure to work with you two.**

* * *

 **I own nothing from the show...**

 **It belongs to the great Shonda.**

 **Calzona with some turbulence in their way back to each other**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Dark...

Smoke filled her lungs...

Her prosthetic leg broken and pressed under the wrecked dashboard...

Her left hand felt numb...

She heard children crying and adult whimpering...

She tried to open her eyes but they felt too heavy…

She tried to remember what had happened a minute ago...

The sound of people asking for help rang in her ears…

Arizona tried again to open her eyes, her left eye was completely shut and she couldn't open it, but she could see with her right what was happening around her.

She was still inside her car, well maybe just half a car, her car was completely wrecked. Looking down to her prosthetic leg, Arizona determined that it was stuck. She needed to get out of the car, she knew that it could explode at any moment.

She detached the prosthetic and tried to open the door to get out. After it opened, she crawled out and tried to get as far away from the car as she could with one leg.

She looked around and saw all the destruction that surrounded her, she started to remember what had happened. A big logging truck crash and the logs he was transporting fell down and hit the cars that were around it. She had tried to avoid the car in front of her.

"Oh God...", Arizona said when she felt blood dripping down her face, she most probably had a head injury.

"Oh God it hurts",

She tried to stand using a piece of debris as her support. Looking around she saw a woman trying to pull out a man from a wrecked car, the woman herself was in a bad shape, in the car there still was one man and one child. Arizona looked near her, a young man stood with a bloody shirt looking lost.

"Hey hey...you ok?" she asked him.

The man nodded and walked to Arizona, "You ok mam?"

"I'm injured but I'm ok... We need to help that woman...", Arizona sopping a piece of wood, bent down and grasped it in her hand, blood was dripping from her amputated leg. The prosthetic must have torn onto the skin of her stump.

"We shouldn't mam... It will blow any minute", the young man said helping her stand.

"Just bring me there please... I'm a doctor", Arizona tried to walk fast to get to the car. "Mam...mam...let us help", Arizona said while breaking the car window for easier access inside.

"Mam I will do it, get as far as you can and check her injuries."

The young man started by pulling the child out and then went to help the men stuck inside.

"Thank you" the woman said to Arizona.

Not far away from them, she heard a little boy crying loudly in one of burning car. "There is a kid in there", the women pointed to one of burning car.

"You stay here...protect your head if the car explodes".

Arizona using the last of her strength, made her way as fast as she could to the crying child.

Arizona with her last bit of energy, opened the car door which was burning.

"It's ok baby...come here."

Seeing that the little boys family was dead, she held her arms open for the boy to take "Come on...".

The little boy jumped into her arms, she covered the boy with her body and turned away from the car trying to get as far as she could on one leg and a kid in her arms. She didn't get far, the car blew and Arizona and the little boy were thrown away, and landed in grass outside the highway.

Her body couldn't move, the little boy was still in her arms, she smile and mumbling "you're safe baby boy".

With that her vision started to blur. And the last thing she saw was De Luca's face and Boswell...

Wait... What? Lauren Boswell?

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Review is very welcome..**

 **Chapter 1 will start the journey and publish soon...**


	2. And The Journey Start

**Chapter 1: And The Journey Start**

 **I own nothing from the show...**

 **It is belong to the great Shonda**

 **This is my first fanfiction. And I need someone who can help as a beta and run the story with me.**

 **English is not my main language.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the story**

 **Calzona for the end...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **~Tuesday~**

Arizona walk through the peds hall, and slipping to near unvacant oncall room. She just finished two long surgery and her prosthetic getting hurt any minute. She choose to slide down on near wall and rest her head while close her eyes. She's been bothering by her eyes sight lately, maybe because of her overload case and unstopable surgery in a week, after she fly back from new york, her job getting load more and more without mention her one and only attending peds in difficult position from beating cases and facing a trial in a few days. She is ready to take a nap.

But the door silently open,

"Dr. Robbins", De Luca walk inside slowly while looking around for his roommate. When he found his roommate sit down on the floor he kneeling in front of her , "I'm sorry i just, i know you are tired, I was seen you in bump head in surgery door before and i think... I just care"

"Thank you De Luca, I know you are care". Arizona laugh, "I though no one see my stupid scene before", she get up with De Luca helping and walk to the near bed. "Can you...", without she finish the word De Luca handed her prosthesis care kit. "How do you know"

"Sorry again, but roommate knows sometimes what you need", De Luca sat beside Arizona

"Stop saying sorry De Luca, I didn't angry I just... It's been a long time someone offering some help to me", Arizona facing him and stare to her roommate eyes, "I know I can't tell you this but I know too that you are a good person, same as Alex. But bad time and wrong time make you both in unexpected situation. Whatever you choose about the suing. I choose to wish both of you can see from another perspective and finish it like a gentleman. I'm happy you recovered well and the wound heal fast", she smile weakly to him and smack his arm, "now get out because I need to took off my pants and I don't need you to see it"

De Luca jump and run to the door, "Thank you, your word and your trust it means a lot to me", he smile, "and you should check your forehead. It's swollen a bit from your bumping to the door", his voice mocking lightly and Arizona throw bandage roll right after his close the door.

"thank you too deluca", Arizona smile to herself, she knows she likes deluca, its like find a younger brother. He grown a little bit on Arizona heart, even the first week they lived together, she amazed how this man can adjust quickly on her attitude, and get along with Sofia. How he shown up in his custody trial, and silently care with her with left some dinner when she comeback from hospital and even waking up early to help breakfast with Sofia.

Arizona put off her prosthetic and change her bandage while massage slowly the swollen place. She is tired but she choose to work more rather than go home with empty one, without Sofia.

She knows her decision to send sofia to callie is because she don't want to see her ex wife sad and feel empty. For her callie happiness is the best things that can happen now. She remember exactly new york moment a weeks ago.

 _-flashback-_

 _Arizona hold sofia hand tightly they just arrived in new york and ready to headed callie new apartment in new york._

" _you wont lived with us mommy?"sofia walk beside arizona_

" _I'm sorry baby but you know i have a job in seattle, but i promise, without you realized it will be my time to meet you", arizona kneeling in front of sofia and kiss her head "ready to meet mama?"sofia nodding happily and they walk to the door that arizona recognized the number its callie apartment based on her text before they arrived._

 _Arizona knocking and smile to sofia, she heard familiar voice from inside and she feels nervous suddenly and her heart racing fast. Like butterfly on her stomach, she is nervous meeting callie again. And ready to throw out her best smile to her ex wife._

 _But her smile dissapeared suddenly when the door widely open, its not her beautiful ex wife, its penny, penny that she knows was break up with callie before she left seattle. One of the reason she give up sofia to callie because she didnt want to see callie sad and alone in new york._

" _Penny" arizona try to sound normal but her voice out like disappointed and instead she give her hand to shake hand_

" _hi ...nice to meet you again" penny hesitated at first and choose to kneeling after hand shake "hello sofia"_

" _mommy why is penny here"sofia ask by nudge her mother shirt_

" _is callie?" arizona failed again to control her voice_

" _she is inside"without waiting her mother permit sofia run inside to find her mama, no longer until laugher sound loudky from inside the room, and sofia chatter voice to callie, awkward in front door cannot resist. Callie appear and try to smile weakly._

" _arizona, come in"callie know awkward situation in front door, arizona step inside and bring sofia bag to her, arizona try to smile normally but she knows it once again failed. "penny can you take sofia to see her room" callie knows she need a moment to her ex wife._

" _sure" and callie took sofia hand and walk inside_

 _Callie close the front door and see arizona with sad eyes, she knows she lie to arizona. And she need to explain it._

" _When?" arizona hang her head weakly and choose to not see callie eyes but her shoes, she feels hurt, she knows she didnt have a right to ask since when callie dating penny again, but she choose to give up sofia to be with her mama because she cant see sad callie and unhappy._

" _not long after i arrived here, she contact me and we choose to try again. I believed in second chance", the last word struckt arizona and callie brain, she remember she is the one who didnt believed in second chance and give up on their marriage. Arizona head snap up and now her eyes bore to callie eyes with anger, sad, and disappointed sight._

 _Arizona close her eyes to take a deep breath, she hold on to her daughter trolley, callies word make her head dizzy._

" _ari i didn't mean"callie try to reach arizona hand, she knows her word hurt arizona. Arizona avoid callie hand and choose to take a step back_

" _like i told you callie, sofia deserve two happy mother" arizona take a deep breath and try to control her emotion and put it on the bay. She open her eyes and smile to callie, "now i'm here to help you set up sofia room and school and thats what a mother should be right?"arizona hold callie awkwardly and pull out smile again._

 _Sofia run back to them and cheer up loudly "mommy come on see my room i have an awesome view from the window"_

 _With the long breath arizona close her eyes and convince herself that she can face this weekend in new york and be the best mother that her daughter want. Her daughter, her world, her one and only sunshine. Her callie, her ex wife happiness is priority for her. Two of her sunshine happiness is number one. So she decide to bury all her hurt and feeling deeper. She open her eyes and smile widely to sofia. "so tell me where i can help with the magic hand that i have to make your room like fairytale"she kiss sofia hair and smile to callie "lead the way callie"._

Arizona cheeks wet by her tears, she feels tired, she feels alone, she feels unlove. She know maybe this is what should she paid, for cheating of her lovable wife, who being patience on her side. Her friend, no longer reach up by the email but she realized its because its her who never reply teddy email and maybe teddy stop sending after arizona never reply back. Her other friend is make a distance since her mistake and april never openly said its ok after that. And around her now only her evilspawn attending karev, her wingman boss webber and her italian boy roommate.

Sometimes she feels meredith grey is a lucky women, even her husband died, she still have step sister, sister in law, and even someone who adored her and ready to aim when meredith give the sign yes.

Arizona finish her clean up and lay back and take a nap, wish her bother eyes will get well soon after rest enough.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Catherine Avery sat on the corner of meeting room. Richard on her right. And Miranda Bailey on the head chair. Amelia Shepherd appear.

"Chief you paged?" Amelia step inside the room

" Yes please take a seat, we waiting for another", Bailey pointed to one of the chair

No longer after that, Amelia, Owen, Jackson, Maggie, Meredith, April coming and take their seat around.

"everybodys here?" Bailey ask around

"where is robbins?" Webber ask to owen

"she's napping somewhere, nurse said she bump the door before in surgery room. I paged her already" april answered webber

"bump the door?"amelia ask whisperly to april

"yes, its like she didnt see the door at all. So funny"april laugh, "ouch..." jackson hit her arm to make her silent .

Amelia frown her forehead, she feels disturbed by the word. But try to put aside and back to the meeting.

"so we all gather here because we received an invitation from WHO to attend International conference of medical school and research", catherine avery shown up the letter to everyone

"its so big and wow", jackson smile widely

"yes it is and they ask us to send the best doctor that lead the teaching session in this last 3 years"webber tapping his finger on the table "we should choose whose between us is ready to give the speech"

The meeting room door open and arizona enter "im sorry im late"and sit near amelia. "what happen?" she ask amelia and amelia give the letter "oh wow its the day after tomorrow" arizona know its a big opportunity for their hospital.

"are you ok?"amelia whisper to arizona "i " she decide to not talk about what she heard before. She dont want go push far arizona. So she put down the subject and just smile "nothing"

"sometimes i dont understand neurosurgeon" arizona mocked amelia and back to the letter

"ladies please attention"bailey snap on amelia and arizona who just giggled .

"its so impromptu chief. We cant prepared that fast" meredith speak up "and we have a big case head up tomorrow and the day after tomorrow"

People suddenly chatter around and noisy, they panic and excited at the same time.

"ok listen people, i know you all have a big case. I suggest we bring our latest presentation. I know its so impromptu but we will give the best research that we have", webber stand up "i choose and to attend, the reason is what derek shepherd left the research and dr. Pierce will attend the cardio seminary in there"

"i know chief, christina will be there too", meredith say while avoiding owen sight "and poor me cant go becaue i have big surgery the day after tomorrow"

"my opinion is maybe they should take one intern that will learn from the seminary too" owen speak up to webber

"i agree to "catherine avery raise her hand "and too should go"

"oh no mam, i prefer not going. My children need me here and when alex is not around there is no people who will take care of them. And i already suffering with flying and back from new york. I even need pill sleep to make me sleep through the flight" arizona put her head on her hand on the table "i dont want any more flight"

"stop being dramatic" amelia whisper while caress arizona back

"did she take it?" arizona whisper amelia

"of course not we wont fall for your dramatic scene" bailey smile mock to arizona

"got it" arizona back to straight her body and smile back to amelia who look her with rolling eyes

"you dont need to worry about peds . We decide to not fired but give him probation to work hard and diciplines"catherine avery show the remission letter "one hour ago de luca put down the lawsuits and agree to hearing peace with karev"

"yay..."all of them cheer up and standing and hold each other.

"but people...", bailey cut them, "its still a long way down, and a lot of thing go finish. So dont you all cheer up like children. And alex will keep need to compulsory reporting to the police until this case is closed"

"back to our meeting subject",webber clear his throat. And they back to their seat "its fix the team"

"huhm chief but...", arizona interupted him

"its in vancouver ", webber cut her "the conference its in vancouver"

"so it means you can drive to there" catherine avery give the solution

"my opinion is deluca is going with them. As head of surgery i dont want three women just drive there", owen know exactly the same feeling when he let go team when the airplane crash happen. "its the second time i let the doctor team to flight out there"

"dont worry . This time is safe. And no more unsecure flight like that. So lets fixing the team. , , , . 4 of you should be there on 6pm Thursday night." webber wrapping the meeting

"and dont forget to bring up your last research. And bring some budgeting report, last time i heard The Bayh Doyle Act looking for some project research on leading hospital" catherine said and handed some brochures

"like bayh funded grants?" owen took the brochures and smile widely

"yes indeed so lets work hard and be the best for the hospital", catherine sat up and walk to the door

They sat up and say yes together, while arizona sat up slowly and try to blink her eyes tiredly. Amelia pay attention to arizona movement. And arizona touch amelia hand and ask her to stop move out. Until only two of them stay on the room.

"sorry amelia is there any eyelashes on my eyes, its bothering me", arizona blinking to amelia and open her eyes wide

amelia bend a bit and took out her flashpen check around the corner of arizona eyes. "nop nothing, maybe you just tired", amelia put back the flashpen but when her finger pull out from arizona eyes, her eyes catch some red dot on arizona white area. "did you feel migraine or hard head lately?"

"never, what happen? You find any dust or eyelashes in my eyes?"arizona blinking rapidly again

"its some red dot on your whitey. I suggest you really should put eyes pack and take more sleep."she convince arizona

"well maybe i should wear my glasses. But sofia hate it", arizona laugh "i looks like old sad women"

"no you dont." amelia walk with her to out from the meeting room. "you finish today?"

"yes i will go home and take some rest. Tomorrow is my day off but i will finish up some case. So we met on the parking lot thursday morning?" amelia nod as yes and arizona walk to the elevator.

Amelia saw arizona when she slip to elevator, she close her eyes. She dont want to think negatively. But if arizona eyes getting bother day by day, she will insist her to take some test and CT. But right now she have an important thing to face. She might be pregnant.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **~Wednesday~**

Amelia walk slowly to locker room. She need to go home and sleep. And plan to take pregnancy test after she tell owen about her suspicion. When she enter locker room, no one inside so she change her clothes freely. But she heard whimper voice in bathroom. She walk to the door and open it to found arizona sit near the closets.

"Arizona are you ok?" She kneeling in front of her

"Im not ok am i?" Arizona start crying

"You said yesterday today is your day off why you..."

"Its hard amelia...i was... nobody at home... i called sofia around... i forget she is not here",

Amelia move closer to arizona and hold her tight, "you are the incredible women that i ever meet arizona, you can face it"

"I cant go home, i choose to go back here and work senseless until i broke down before you coming", arizona sobbing more

"Calm down, or you will hurt your head later", amelia caress arizona hair, she though to herself, she adore this women, how arizona never shown her vulnerability, being professional in workplace. Amelia herself didnt have much friend for now, and she can imagine being in arizona position. "You are not alone, you have your roommate, or april or me, we are care about you".

They stay in that position for a couple minutes, until april broke the situation.

"I dont mind seing this picture, but maybe other people will make some stupid gossips", april standin near them.

"Oh shut up", amelia pull off from arizona and stand up to hit aprils arm,

"She not going home?" April ask amelia refer to arizona

"Nop", answer amelia while fixing her clothes

"Shes stay from yesterday?" Again april ask annoyingly

"Yup", answer amelia

"Oh god, you two didnt make it better", arizona try to stand up while amelia help her

"But you like two of us right?" April wink to amelia

"Oohh i love you two", arizona hold april and amelia "thank you to try to cheer me up", arizona kiss amelia's and april's cheek

"Eeeewwwww..." said amelia and april together.

"So robbins because its still early, lets go to eat breakfast in my favorite place, they serve sweet pancake. What do you think kepner?"

"Im in", answer april enthusiastic

"Never say no to goody..." with that they walk together, they laugh and continue teasing each other, arizona know for sure, her friend trying so hard to make her smile, to make her stay on track. And she is grateful to have them for today.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Callie wake up with grumpy, its the second time she and penny argue this week. They are arguing almost all about the small things. She love penny, or maybe she thinks she love penny. The one that she know for sure her mind never stop thinking about arizona. And lately Sofia getting cranky always asking her to call and video call to her mommy. But not just that, sofia still resist to call penny her mother. Sometimes sofia still hesitate to pick up by penny from school, she choose to ride with her friends parents who lived near their apartment.

Penny is a good women, but sometimes she is too hard and stubborn. Callie realize ages diffrences between her and penny one of the reason their emotion is on the edge.

Callie walk to her drawer and choose her clothes for today when two hand sneak on her waist and warm lips kiss her shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." penny put her head on callie's shoulder "it's so childish and i just... I need you to put more attention to me"

Callie let a heavy sigh, "penny, we are grown women...", she cant believe what she heard just now, her girlfriend ask more attention, like teenager to her mom. But callie try to put aside her negative comment that almost loudly spell from her mouth. She turn her body and kiss penny's lips "i know... I'm sorry too. Adjusting schedule is so hard, and im trying to balance everything, sofia, hospital, you my love and home"

"I like that word", penny smile widely "home...our home"

"so stop being cranky like sofia baby." callie smooch around penny face "i love you"

"i love you too callie. Let me waking up sofia and you can take your long shower that you like." penny walk to the door and smile for the last "you want me to accompany?"

"sure you know that i love your company but miss sofia can wake up soon."

"got it", with that penny close the door and callie enter the shower.

Callie spend 30minutes in shower before she drying and right on she step her foot to bedroom she heard sofia yelling and crying. Callie in hurry change her comfy clothes and walk to sofia room. She found it empty but she heard penny and sofia banter in bathroom.

"what happen?"callie scanning the bathroom, sofia clothes scattered everywhere while penny standing hold sofias towell.

"little miss sofia tell me she want to take a bath, but didnt want me to help her. Throw a tantrum like little baby" penny picking up the clothes one by one

" I'm not a baby... And i dont like you to accompany" sofia yelled to penny

"sofia stop..." callie close her eyes, she should choose penny or sofia to stand and she always hate the moment, and now she choose penny "penny just want to help you baby. You shouldnt act like that"she walk to sofia and caress her hair while her eyes search for pennys eyes and mouthed 'im sorry'

Pennys pager blaring. She walk to sofias room and back with the pager "its er. I should be going. Trauma coming"callie walk to penny and hold her tight and whisper

"im sorry about sofia" she didnt want to show the affection in front of sofia. But she want sofia knows that her mother already choose.

"its ok baby. I will bring dinner for us"penny kiss callies lips and walk to sofia to caress her hair. "i love you two"

After send pennys work. Callie back to her daughter room and help the girl drying.

"sofia how many times mama told you. Penny is our family too now"

"but i dont like her mama" sofia start pouting

"mama love her. And she will be our family sooner or later"

"she is not mommy" sofia yelled and her word freeze callie, "i want mommy" and sofia start crying

Callie pull sofia up to her arm and put her on bed while hold her, callie heart broken everytime sofia crying for arizona "lets call mommy?"

And with that sofia stop crying and nodding anthusiast. She jump from bed and pull out cellphone that arizona give to sofia to use it everytime she missed the blondie. Callie refused at the first, she think its too early for sofia to have cellphone. She really want to talk about it to arizona, but how sofia kept the phone under her wing, callie know for sure it would be wasting time.

They dialed arizona number, connected. But no answer. And again and again. Arizona never like this.

"no answer mama?" sofia ask

"maybe mommy saving a life now. How about you change into your cute pink shirt and get ready to go out with mama, maybe we can buy some ice cream. Mama will call aunt mer first"with that callie walk outside and hear sofia yelled ok behind her. Callie walk to her room and sit on the bed. She dialed merediths number.

After the fifth tone, meredith voice rang to callies ear.

"hello callie... Whats up?", meredith voice sounds in hurry

"did i disturbing you mer? I just try to call arizona but no answer, maybe you saw her in hospital?"

"i will scrubs in 5 minutes. I think maybe she in the middle of operating young boy, it supposed her day off but theres traumas coming. Shes ok callie...", meredith try to assure callie

"thank you mer, i will call you again later, text me when you finish"

"ok callie", with that the phone call ended

Callie walk out from her room when sofia cellphone ringing, it's a text from arizona

~mommy in OR sweetheart. TTYL. Love you. Be good to mama and penny. Sweetkiss~

With that tears rundown callies cheek. Did she make a right decision? Why this women have a big heart?

And again...Callie replay her magic mantra over and over again... "I'm happy with penny and sofia by my side".

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

 **Read and Review.**

 **Thank you**


	3. The Beginning of The Road

**Chapter 2 : The Beginning of The Road**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the great Shonda**

 **A.N: English is not my main language**

 **Read and Review will be my pleasure…**

 **Still needed someone who can write with me or help to be my Beta**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Thursday Morning~**

Somewhere in hospital basement, Arizona sat on the floor with puffy eyes and her right hand holding envelope while the other hand holding her phone tightly. She look out through the window, the sun already rise, and it means she need to get out from there and get ready for her trip with her fellow doctor. Well she officially live in hospital for now, she even didn't need to come home to grab her luggage because it is sitting right on the corner of her office.

She didn't need people to judge her life now, she just need to stay alone and stay alive. Court battle with Callie didn't make her satisfied, she did win the custody but it makes her heart shattered when callie broke down and crying over and over again. She failed their marriage, she failed to be faithful, she failed to be a good man in a storm, she failed to be adult in adultery.

Her choice to send Sofia to be with Callie and Penny is maybe the biggest stupid decision that people think she did. For her it is the only way to pay a little bit of her mistake, and its nothing than her failure to protect what she called family.

Right now. Maybe God have punish her. And she should accept it, accept everything that give to her.

She should stay happy, stay positive, stay help the tiny human, not for herself, but for people around her who care with her, and for sofia and callie, they don't deserve bad news that she have on her hand right now.

She stood up and start walking slowly to the elevator to bring her back to her office. To the real world.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"It's only 3 hours, and I can do that", Maggie convince Amelia to let her drive to Vancouver, while they enter the hospital

"We can switch when you are tired later, moreover DeLuca wont let you driving, he is a man in this trip. And stop feel depressed working with deluca together when your relation with him is not working", said Amelia as they stop in bread shop, her phone chimming and she open the email notification, she scrunch her eyebrow Maggie curious with Amelia facial expression so she decide peeking on Amelia phone

"wow… seriously they email you?" Maggie smile widely read Amelia email, "you quite famous sister"

"yeah…first time in ever", Amelia continue read her email and then turn off her phone and put on her pocket, "they ask some consulting time, they have rare case related with Ischemic Optic Neuropathy, not the disease but the patient have trauma history so they need some advice related with neurosurgery that they will take for that person, and unfortunately they found small tumor behind the person eye", Amelia scratch her forehead

"what a severe cases", Maggie took help Amelia to bring her bread while Amelia bring her coffee

"Indeed. They ask me to join as soon as possible. They need a complete check to that person, because we don't know if it will makes that person lose sight or maybe put their life in danger", they continue walk to the near elevator

"You should text them and inform that you should be in Vancouver until next week, so maybe around Wednesday you can join them", Maggie bite her bread, "ooppss"

"huhft what I told you about eating while walking", Amelia laugh to Maggie who almost trip because of she is busy eating

And the elevator door open to reveal Arizona, standing in the corner with hanging head and eyes close, messy hair and big eyebag with panda's eyes appear on her face.

Maggie first react to Arizona appearance, "Robbins, what happen with you?" Arizona open her eyes and look into Maggie and Amelia

"Ari you did it again did you? You stay in hospital again?" Amelia touch Arizona arm to make her look into Amelia eyes,

"Pierce I'm ok and amy thank you for your concern. I did go home, but ER page me to come. And I end up sleep in basement, just need some silent place." Arizona try to fix her clothes, "I will took my luggage in my office, what time we start?"

"10am we met in lobby, but if you…",

"Oh perfect, I'll be there on time", Arizona walk out from elevator.

"Whats that?" Maggie ask Amelia curiously

"What?", Amelia know Maggie will ask about her interaction to Arizona

"First name basis?" Maggie won't stop asking until she found the answer

"She ask me to call her like that when yesterday me and april drag her out from hospital to eat breakfast", as the walk out from the elevator , "and stop asking about some unimportant thing pierce"

"Fine", Maggie walk to her office while Amelia walk to her office only to find Owen in her office waiting for her.

She knows Owen waiting to talk what happen with her avoiding owen lately, but rather than talk she decide to tease owen and drag him to have a sex. Maybe a better way to avoid for this time.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Callie walk into hospital hand in hand with penny after they send off Sofia to her school. Callie still feel uneasy walking hand in hand with penny, especially when she still trying to adapted to the new workplace. They spend the night before with rough sex, maybe the rough than she had with Arizona. But if someone ask her did she enjoy it, she will answer she did not. But its worth to try, since penny is her lover now, and she is trying so hard to build more and more feeling for her. Even with having rough sex or simple spoiling penny.

Arizona is cheater, yes a cheater. She had sex with other person while they're still married, not only once but more than 10 plus time. Callie know except that bitch who cannot be name, her 10 plus time when both of them in break mode. But still, she is cheater. Callie can not be sure arizona wont do the same mistake in the next 10 years. And she herself can not stand still to wait and see. So she decide to give up.

"Callie…callie", penny shook callie shoulder to bring her back from her reverie

"Sorry, what happen?" callie turn her head to see penny face

"what happen baby? You ok? You feel not well?" penny check out callies forehead

"I'm ok baby, just thinking about sofia", callie kiss penny lips to avoid penny ask more

"chief page me to come to his office, he said its important. Meet me for lunch later?" penny kiss callie back and tug her shoulder bag

"yes, sure", callie smile and walk to her ortho lounge

5 hours after they separated, Penny text her to meet in near on call room, she said she have something to say and its important. Callie walk in hurry to 3rd floor on call room. She open the door only to find an empty room. She walk inside and look around, makesure its empty and pull out her phone to call penny.

"Baby where are you? I'm here already", the call send direct to penny voicemail, callie sigh and sit on couch, but when she sit down, crack voice soundly appear under the couch. She bend down and found small wooden box, so she pull it out and open it. When she open it her eyes water in a second. She put her hand on her mouth to hold her shocking voice. And the door slowly open with penny holding a bunch of white roses.

Penny walk slowly to callie, "I'm not good in word, and not a romantic person either."

Tears already running through callie eyes, and she hold her breath

"Maybe…maybe… It is too soon. But I feels I found someone that understand me clearly and fill my empty heart. And and when chief offered me to be one of researcher in his leading team in Europe I think it will be a greatest journey in my career, and I want you to come with me chief agree with my requirement and I think I cant thinking straight if you are not with me", penny kneel in front of callie and hold callies hand. "I know I know you think this is a stupid act, but I cant I cant stay and survive one more day without you callie, without you in my life. And now with you I feel complete",

"penny..", callie close her eyes, she know what will happen next

"Calliope Torres, would you spend your life with me? Will you marry me?", penny took the wooden box from callies hand open it wide to facing callie "if you don't want to answer now its ok, just this ring is a gift for you. Because I love you Callie, I love you so much, I saw this ring when I arrived in New York, but I just bough it yesterday, I bough it because it suits you, it's beautiful like you, but with this offer I think I can answer you at the same time I shared this good news", penny hang her head and look down

Callie close her eyes tightly, and her mind run to her ex wife. Flashback running in her head. From the beginning her relationship with George, Erica, and Arizona. She had a mistake, from marriage in a hurry until give up on her marriage. And now penny propose her, ask her to spend her life together, to share bad and good time. Did she ready to open the new book? To write the new marriage life story?

Her brain switching from one point to another, "chief offered you to go to Europe for how long?"

"callie, its not related with that research",

"Did he knows we have a children?" and now callie open her eyes and stare to penny eyes deeply, she need the answer so she can make a better decision

"yes he know about it. They will provide full amenities to researcher family", penny kiss callie hand, "He even offered position for you in orthopedic research center who work side by side with my program" penny know she cant push callie more,

"Its 2 month since we move to New York penny, sofia can't handle another moving city",

"We can talk to her, you tell me that she is bigger now, she is easy to understand. And we can talk to Arizona. You said that her lawyer send you a copy of letter that she allow you to have more time with Sofia even Arizona is the legal guardian", penny paused for a moment , "They give you a director position Callie, is even better than my position"

Callie blinking rapidly, she sure thinking hard right now, "What is your position?"

"They offered me head of laboratory research, based on my outstanding score as an intern and in school. Or should I call it fluke, since the head of laboratory decide to resign before its time",

Callie stand up and walk to the window, her heart and mind conflicting, trying to figure out what the best, its too sudden, its all too much for her right now. She's still dealing being separate with her most friend in seattle, far from her warm and comfort world before, and the most important thing is Arizona, yes, how would her ex wife will react with this news.

She turn her body and facing Penny, "I love you Penny…", she walk back to penny and reach penny's hand, "It's really amazing…all of this", gesturing to the ring box and bunch of flower, "I just need more time, If this will be my last, I want it last forever penny. It's not because I don't love you enough to marry you, but it will be my third, I want to dealing with my heart and mind and at the end when I say yes, I want it will be my heart and mind truly yours and ready to start a journey with you".

Penny walk closer to callie and ask slowly, "But you didn't angry with me right?"

Callie smile, "No baby… I though you will be angry if Im not answer now. I promise I will answer baby, just when …"

"the right time", penny continue callie word, and smile shyly, Callie kiss their lips deeply

"I'm sorry. I love you so much Penny",

"I love you too Callie, and this is not because chief offered but because I want to have a fresh start",

"Listen baby, Let me proceed all of this news. I will talk to chief about this, I mean he not offered to me directly…well maybe not yet, but I want to deal it by myself. I would have my own career penny, I know I will support you but, we both have our own career before we met. And I want you to respect that too"

"I'm sorry callie.. I know I step too far."

"Its ok, I know you just too enthusiast with everything." Callie leaned her body to penny and put another kiss on penny lips, "Lets figure it out one by one. Now you continue to be great in ER and tonight lets talk while we have a dinner. I will talk to chief and later we will discuss the result. How about that?"

"I forget. I'm sorry", callie look at her with confuse, "Chief send me to medical conference in Vacouver, its actually his place to go but her wife ask him to accompany to her therapy, I should be in plane tonight",

"how long you will stay in Vancouver?",

"Only 4 days, my flight back around 4pm in Tuesday."

Callie feel angry inside, she feels too much at this time, new job offer, girlfriend proposing, move out to Europe, girlfriend got a new important job, and while they need to talk girlfriend should fly to Vancouver to attend the conference which is director level should attend, and her girlfriend is trustable by chief to attend. Its all still processing in her head, like a gear turning, end up with headache. She close her eyes, she know in this relationship with penny, she should be the adult one, but if this keep going, she sure she wont be patience enough to be an adult. She took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

Penny staring intently and waiting for callie answer,

"ok", callie herself didn't believe what pop out from her mouth. She took a deep breath again before continue, "I will waiting you back from conference and we will dealing with this issue"

"Thank you baby…", penny grin and beaming like 5 years old children, "I love you so much…so much", Penny smooch callie lips and took a couple step back, "Oh god I should go back home and pack up. Can you believe it it happening baby", and with that last word penny walk out and disappear quickly.

Callie pinch her arm, and slap her own cheek, "Oouucchh… hurt… what the hell just happen", She can believe what just happen in 20 minutes, to assure herself is not dreaming.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Why you do this to me?" Maggie grumpy to Amelia, because DeLuca will drive with Maggie, and Amelia will drive with Arizona.

"Oh shut up, I'm just make it easy for you Maggie. And it's his wish to me that he can drive with you rather than drive his roommate", Amelia put her luggage to Arizona car while mocking 6maggie6, "your chance to reconcile relationship with him", Maggie sticking out her tongue, while Amelia laughing, "I forget sometimes doctor can act like 6 years children"

Arizona shown up with DeLuca, DeLuca bringing Arizona luggage and put in car trunk, and behind them is Owen walk closer to them.

"Everything set up?" Owen ask all of them, while Maggie and DeLuca walk to Maggie6's car and get inside, Amelia walk to Owen and kis his lips while nodding yes as the answer. Owen hold Amelia hand and let Amelia get inside the driver seat. "Please drive safely and call me when you get there"

"Of course", Amelia smile

"And Robbins, cheer up, you have your own show there. They waiting the famous perky children witches Robbins", Owen try to lighten up Arizona mood, Amelia told him before when they have small pillowtalk in on call room.

"I'm sure I can make my own Disney world there Hunt", Arizona rolled her eyes answering owen

"That's a spirit I'm waiting for robbins", owen nod to her and kiss Amelia lips while whispering, "I love you..",

With that Owen last word and the car start driving leaving the hospital. Arizona staring Amelia face and study the younger women face,

"I think someone get lucky before we took off", Arizona smile to Amelia and turn her face to the road

"How you know?", Amelia face getting red

"The way he stare at you and you are glowing than I met you in elevator before",

"Arizona… stop with that", Amelia now smile sheepishly

Arizona smile to Amelia, "Oh come one, I'm just teasing you Amy. I'm happy if my friend happy". She closed her eyes when she said the word

Amy hold Arizona hand and bring it to the gear stick, with that the silent word showing in the air. Amelia surely try to comfort Arizona and don't want her to be sad, in Arizona side she sure feel comfortable with Amelia. She found another comforter aside her friend April. They talk a lot in their way to Vancouver, stop two times once because Arizona feels bad headache and the other one because she feels her head spinning by the moving car. Conversation between Arizona and Amelia run smoothly, and sometimes each other comforter is needed and they make it.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

New York Airport,

Callie standing beside Penny while hold Sofia hand on the other side,

"When you will back penny?" Sofia asking penny, and penny kneeling in front of the girl

"I will be back on Tuesday night little girl", penny peck on sofia cheek

"I'm not little anymore penny", Sofia pouting and turn her head to callie asking to save her with her adorable poting face

"You are a grown up lady right mija?" Callie winked to penny

"of course you you are grown up lady sofia, and can you behave to your mother while Im not around?"

"I always good to mama", sofia start to pull out her cranky card

"OK and it's time you to go right?", Callie try to safe the perfect penny from her children crankiness.

Callie pull Penny jacket and landed a soft kiss to penny lips, "I'm sorry", said penny between the kisses

"eww mama… you cant kiss penny in front of me", sofia stump her feet and turn around to not see her mother interaction with penny

"Go… be an awesome", callie kiss penny for the last before she pull off

"I love you Callie, and you grown up lady, I love you", in a quick way she kiss sofia's head and start walk leaving callie and sofia

Both of them walk back to the parking lot. Callie help Sofia to settle up in passenger seat, and after that she settle up in driver seat. They drive through the city traffic, callie look into her side, sofie busy search something in her little bag.

"What are you looking for mija?" and the phone come out from the bag, "oh you found it",

"mama, what is the red blinking?"

"it means you have voice messages, click the green button and you will hear the messages", callie smile to sofia, she cannot resist to smile when she saw sofia curious face, how the little girl will crock her eyebrow same as her, and will let a heavy sigh when she run out of patience same as Arizona. How perfect their children representing their both behavior and attitude.

Suddenly Sofia face look sad, and she throw her eyes to the windows avoid her mama face,

"What is it little girl?" Callie know for sure something make sofia sad in that voice messages

"Mommy's messages she said she wont be able to call me for a couple days. And grandma is coming to seattle, she said she miss me mama, but just happy enough to hear my voice", the girl start tears up

"Don't be sad, we will call grandma when we arrived at home ok? And with ice cream"

"Yaaayy mama… you are the best mama in the world", and the sad in sofia face is wash away in a second she hear that.

 _~Mrs. Robbins in Seattle? What happen? She never fly to Seattle if there is no special occasion~_ Callie's mind running around like havoc, the previous issues between penny and her its not solve yet and now hearing her ex in law fly to seattle makes more headache.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Around 4pm they arrived in Vancouver, four of them get a different room, and take some rest before they join the dinner together in near restaurant an hour later, they talk about the presentation that they should present in the conference next day, some jokes, some gossip, and finally teasing Maggie and DeLuca about their realationship.

"I know its you roller skate girl", Familiar voice appear behind Arizona sitting place,

Arizona smile before turn her head and her smile even more widely when she face the women behind the voice,

"Christina….", Arizona get up from her chair and throw a big hug to Christina, make her body limb because her prosthetic leg shock from the sudden movement.

"wow…wow careful Ari", Amelia catch her and help her to stand normally

"You sure have big crush on me and missed me roller girl", Christina hug back her old friend

"Meredith mention that you will attend this conference, but I think it's just hoax", Arizona chuckled with her own word

"Here I am", Christina shown her id card of conference

"Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Klausman Institute for Medical Research…", Arizona jaw drop by what she read

"oh this is nothing… I'm just Christina yang", she wave her hand comically

Arizona once again hug Christina, and almost tears up, "It's happy to see you, really"

"I heard about you and Callie, I'm sorry to hear that and at the same time I want to say… you sucks", Christina draw her lips to show a disappointed face

"I know", Arizona hang her head as agreement

"So introduce me with your fellow", Cristina pointed to behind Arizona, "I know her already, my replacement right?" Christina shook Maggie hand

"Maggie Pierce, nice to meet you again",

"My bestfriend step sister, nice to know you", said Christina with her usual tone, "and this handsome doctor, hello", she step into DeLuca space

"He is Andrew DeLuca, intern and…", Arizona trying to introduce them

"The one who beat up by Alex and your roommate…", makes the other doctor in the room wondered how she knows, "oohh don't be a fool, Meredith tell me everything", and Arizona rolled her eyes she knows of course Meredit will tell Christina the detail and wouldn't miss a single things

"And this is…Amelia Shepherd", Arizona ready to introduce Amelia to Christina

"I know you already… you are Derek sister, we met a years ago in derek's house", Christina shook her hand

But coughing break the introduction moment,

"What a coincidence….", another familiar voice join behind them

Arizona once again, turn her head and saw her familiar face, she brough her palm to cover her mouth

"What a coincidence… Three of us meet in this circumstances… The ex girlfriend, the ex wife, and the wife of Hunt", said the women. Christina jaw stiffen and trying to smile to the new person behind her,

"Hi… Nice to meet you. I'm dr. Teddy Altman".

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **It will be Calzona in the end, but I like to shown how the turbulence in their way back.**

 **Thank you and have a nice weekend**


	4. Start with Pebble Road

**Chapter 3 : Start with Pebble Road  
**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Anyway here some short chapter to complete the previous one**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Thursday Night**

 _-Previously-_

 _But coughing break the introduction moment,_

" _What a coincidence… another familiar voice join behind them_

 _Arizona once again, turn her head and saw familiar face, she brough her palm to covered her mouth_

" _What a coincidence… Three of us meet in this circumstances… The ex girlfriend, the ex wife, and the wife of Hunt," said the women. Christina jaw stiffen and trying to smile to the new person behind her,_

" _Hi… Nice to meet you. I'm dr. Teddy Altman"._

Present

The room they stand completely full of people, just regular restaurant in near their hotel. But the awkward situation make it like there is no other people except them. Maggie and DeLuca stand side by side with their eyes moving from Amelia to Christina and Teddy. Arizona covered her mouth with mixed feeling, she is too shocked when Christina appear and now her long lost friend Teddy. Amelia not a single second tear her eyes from Teddy.

Arizona step forward and hug Teddy, "Oh my God you are here," Arizona cannot stop her tears, she step back and her hand hold on tight teddy shoulder, her eyes roaming from teddy's eyes to toe and back, "and you're look good," Arizona break the ice atmosphere. Arizona step in the middle of Teddy and Christina, "Everyone, this is Altman, she was working in Seattle Grace Hospital as Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery before Christina. And Teddy that's Maggie Pierce the Head of Cardio now, beside her is Andrew DeLuca, he is surgical intern, and Amelia Shepherd…Head of Neuro, Derek's sister and as you already know, wife,"

Teddy walk and extended her hand to shake Amelia hands, "Nice to put a name on a face".

"Nice to meet you too ," Amelia answered hesitate

"What a day… I can agree enough to say this is an awkward day that I have… ever," Christina blew her breath through her nose

"We should eat together," Arizona raise her hand to summon the waiter to combines the table, so all of them can sit together, Teddy look at her with disagree stare, "Oh come on...you are here, so Christina, it makes me feel better"

The waiter combine two table, "And bring more wine on this table," said Christina, "I think I need more to finish this encounter".

"Don't make me drunk yang," Teddy snap on Christina

"How about we finish the meal and continue the conversation to bar across the street? I don't wanna ruin my good appetite with our argument," Arizona talk while her eyes flying from Teddy to DeLuca.

"I coudn't agree more to you roller skate girl," Christina raise Arizona glass which is fill with wine

The other just nodded in agreement, while Amelia droop her face to her lap, and Arizona put her hand to covered Amelia hand, silent word to soothe the young shepherd.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie's picking up her phone and dialed her ex in law, She really wants to hear Arizona messages or what Barbara said on Sofia inbox, but her daughter kept the phone somewhere that Callie didn't find it. Either her daughter know Callie will took it when she is sleeping, or she don't want Callie read the messages. Sofia is clever much for the girl on her ages. Her daughter missed Arizona so much, sofia missed the way her mother read a bed story, or tap sofia back while sleeping. Sometimes sofia listening to her mother voice messages over and over again to calm her.

Callie cannot find the answer why Arizona send Sofia to be with her, when Arizona is the one who win the custody. She just think Arizona did not want to be burden by Sofia existence, especially if Arizona need to go out with her new date. And trust Callie to taking care Sofia because she already have penny.

When the line connected, Barbara already knows it's Callie,

"Hello Callie…",

"Hello Mrs. Robbins. I'm sorry to bother you. How are you?" Callie awkwardly start the conversation

"It's Barbara Callie… I know I'm not longer your in law, but I still considerate you as my daughter, don't make you change call me like you don't know me child"

"But You don't need to be good with me Barbara. Your daughter cheated on me. And we are divorce already. The only connection we have is Sofia," as soon as she talk she regret her harsh word to Barbara

"Ok…" Barbara silent for a moment, she shocked with Callie's word but trying to hide it, "So Callie what can I help you?"

"Sofia said you fly to Seattle. Is everything ok? I mean with you or Mr. Robbins," Callie try to sound normal but failed to hide her curiosity

"Everything ok. I just need to check on Arizona house, since she out of town,"

"Out of town? She have roommate DeLuca, why she can't make him check the house",

"DeLuca is go together with her Callie, they attend some conference in Vancouver with their fellows doctor,"

"Oh really," Callie rub her forehead, _'Same conference with Penny? wondering they will meet there',_ said Callie inside her mind _._ "ok. I just need to ask that because I need the answer if Sofia ask me later," with that Callie cut the connection.

Callie know she don't need to be rude. But She don't know how to express her feeling. Should she hate anyone related to Arizona or maybe pretending to be good and act like everything is ok. She is not ok. She need to answer Penny's proposal soon. But before it, should she dealing with past or just bury it for starter, she hate everyone who related or stick up with Arizona.

xxxxx

* * *

Meanwhile in Seattle,

Barbara turn off her phone with heavy sigh and walk back inside Arizona house, her husband walk closer to her with worried face,

"Didn't go well isn't it?" Colonel Robbins pull her wife into his arm and hold her

"I know Arizona should be the one to blamed Daniel, but Callie… why she can't forgive her and put everyone around Arizona in tiny box," Barbara say sadly

"Let them finish what they started Barbara, we are here only to help our girl. We will do the best for her, She ask us to redecorate Sofia's room right? Carlos will bring Sofia to pay a visit 2 days only right? So let's make it the best for our little one," Daniel soothe her wife,

Carlos was called Barbara and Daniel a couple days ago, he have a business trip to Seattle in weekend and engage Sofia to come with him. Callie does not know about the plan. Carlos clearly convey the Robbins that he won't tell Callie about it even Sofia will be surprised with their trip.

xxxxx

* * *

Back in Vancouver

After they all finish dinner, they start moving the bar across the street. They took booth in the corner, Christina ordering to bartender to sending booze to their booth. For 10 minutes they sit in silent, before finally DeLuca broke the silent.

"I wouldn't mind to dancing on the table if it makes you all talking," said him half whispering, Maggie nudge him to shut his mouth. But seems the other hear what he said, they start laughing.

"You stay with that in your house," Christina laugh it off and pointed to DeLuca while asking Arizona, "And you still lesbian"

"oh pffttt…you forget even the manwhore can't change her yang. Still the gold star lesbian," Teddy laugh too

"never change team," Arizona answer while rolling her eyes, and Amelia, DeLuca, and Maggie laughed off. And they suddenly stop laughing.

"I miss Mark," Christina said while tracing the rims of the glass that hold her tequila.

"We all miss Mark and Lexie," Arizona agree on Christina

Teddy stand up and bring her glass, "Now we are here and have a conversation to finish what we started in restaurant. I don't have any hard feeling to you Shepherd. For me past is a past. And I'm happy for Owen if he finally found what he want. I'm happy now with the love of my life. And I'm sorry about Derek. I respect him as a colleague and friend. But I'm sorry I can't be there. Because I'm in the dessert at that time. So I start already, now please continue to tell us, who are you and what's your story, " Teddy sat back on her chair, "oh and Arizona… I'm sorry about the plane crash, but I'm not sorry for your stupid divorce. For me you are the biggest fool cheat on Callie. Ah..ah don't ask where I know that story… but my love surely know the detail since she became your ex wife sad bucket"

Arizona shamed to hear her friend talk freely in front of her other fellow doctor especially her intern DeLuca.

"Don't be shamed Robbins, I'm sure your intern and pierce know already about all this since the hospital wall had ear on it," Christina patted Arizona back

But suddenly Teddy's word struck her brain, "wait what…",Teddy almost chocked on her wine and saw Arizona with scrunch up eyebrow, "you said your love is callie's….", with Arizona word, Christina realized exactly what Arizona questioning

"Oh… you don't know that I am married to the gorgeous women that I ever met, it's been 2 years already, and we await for our second children..." with that tall women enter the bar with smile spread across her face and walk to their booth, "naah there she is…" when the women standing near the table with bump on her belly, "everyone…my wife dr. Addison Montgomery," Teddy stand up and kiss Addison cheek and smile to the others.

Arizona, Christina, and Amelia like freeze staring to the happy couple in front of them.

"Hello all…" Addison greet others

With that, Amelia jump and throw a hug to Addison, she knows Addison so well, they close before Amelia move to Seattle, Amelia feels lost a good advisor plus sister. After the short hugging they sit back and start the conversation, get to know each other. DeLuca move himself and offered to sit in the bar to let the important womens talk each other.

"Looks like the young intern can't stand on us, an elder doctor and women," laugh Christina

"He feels so overload with the story and sit between the head of each department that he even not decide yet which one to chose," Arizona continue

"you are lucky Arizona, we met in a bar like this. Not in small alley, or I will throw you a brick. You hurt Callie," said Addison with smirk on her face

Teddy laugh hard, "you threaten Arizona with her own word",

"I know and I'm not proud with it", Arizona answered Addison,

"You send Sofia because you feel guilty right?" Christina ask Arizona, "you are the most fool person, you won the custody, but you let it go"

Arizona just cast down one's eye, and Amelia patted Arizona knee to cheer her up.

"And you Altman, since when you change the team?" Christina ask teddy

"Since we met one time in LA, I just can't get enough of this person," while clutching Addison hand, "I'm happy to have her and Henry and decide to move to LA to be closer with my new family"

"Believe it or not, in the end whoever always will be family member of Seattle small village and they world will always collide," Amelia voice, and they start stare to Amelia, "Addison meet Teddy somewhere and they are married, Maggie here, who would have thought she is Meredith stepsister. Or even Teddy know person who work in hospital now Nathan Riggs. So yup… "

"well…cheers for that," Christina lift her glass and the others following her.

And they continue talk back and forth about the past and present, telling some story to Maggie, and decide to ask DeLuca to join them, since they know DeLuca budding relationship with Maggie and roommate with Arizona. But threaten him to put everything that he hear and saw in pocket zip and throw it to the ocean by the end back to seattle.

Almost 1 am when they decide to had enough and heading back to the hotel, all of them stay in the same hotel to attend the same conference. Teddy and Amelia accompany Arizona to walk to her room, both of them care to the peds doctor, her walk no longer normal, and maybe because of the prosthetic.

"You two… I can't handle this. Don't put your pity on me," Arizona search her keys on her handbag

She lean on the wall and look into her bag carefully for her keys, before Teddy grab it and help her to find it. And Teddy find it and handed to Arizona while rolling her eyes.

"See… Your brain already move the attention to your leg and no longer maximize your eyes censored," Teddy and Amelia giggling mock Arizona

"ya ya… I got it," Arizona walk to her door, when someone call her name from the end of the corridor

The three women turn their head to the voice source. Lauren Boswell smile wide and walk closer to them.

"You got to be kidding me…" Amelia mutter, Arizona with anger on her eyes step back and walk to her door in hurry and come inside and then close the door

"Arizona wait…" Lauren walk hurriedly closer to them

"Stop Boswell, you not allowed to be near Arizona," Amelia waylaid Lauren to reach Arizona

"well well well, finally I met the person who ruin my bestfriend marriage," Teddy step closer to Lauren and slap on her cheek. "You have no right to get closer to Arizona after what you had done to her"

Lauren touch her sting cheek, "I just want to explain and ask for pardon. I don't have any intention to hurt they marriage. It's just one night mistake".

"You bitch. I'm a military person. Once more I saw you try to ruin Arizona, I will not let you see the sun shine," Teddy look at her with disgusting face, "Now go…"

Lauren walk away slowly and not once turn her head back. Teddy walk into Arizona door and whisper, "I know you in there, just don't think about what just happen and make you stress. Sleep well tonight Arizona", she heard sobs behind the door so her prediction is right.

Teddy and Amelia slowly retreating from the hallway and walk into the elevator. "It will be a long conference for Arizona. Hope she can manage it", said Amelia

"yeah… for the first impression I think I just make her pee on her pants", Teddy smiled to herself and laugh

"Arizona should saw that bitch expression," Amelia give a high five to Teddy while laugh it off.

xxxxx

* * *

Somewhere in Hotel,

Lauren walk through her room door, with hand on her cheek. Women who opened the door for her saw with astonishment, "What happen?"

"Her friend was there and one of them slap me," Lauren take a sit on the couch

The other women bend in front mini bar freezer, and took some cold bottle, "Here use it," throw the bottle to Lauren and she lean on the table behind the, to wait Lauren shared the detail.

"I was, like I told you just need to tell her how sorry I am. I mean we are move on right? I love you and you love me. We just left the story behind," Lauren winced when the bottle touch her cheek

"But it wont be easy,and I think to get closure not as easy as we though." The other women walk closer and sit beside Lauren

"I know…lets try again tomorrow when theres a free time," Lauren lay her head on the other women shoulder.

"who knows both of us will be collide into their world."

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Bluesky25: Thank you for the input**

 **Azsgirl: Huhmm maybe…Let it be a surprise hehe**

 **Guest: I will, I like Addison and Teddy. And just wait for the others.**

 **Sorry for some mistake...English is not my main language**

 **Read and Review will be my pleasure…So I know should I continue this story or just stop it**

 **Still needed someone who can write with me or help to be my Beta**

 **Thank you all to keep reading and review this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Should I continue?**


	5. The Winding Road

**Chapter 4 : The Winding Road**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Calzona, with some turbulences.**

 **I love Teddy, Addison and Christina character, so I put them back on calzona world.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Saturday**

Arizona was success avoiding Lauren yesterday, since she saw a glimpse of that women in restaurant early morning. Lucky her a whole day the conference have a tight schedule with focus group discussion, so it means she go straight to peds fellows, without being stalking or afraid bump to someone she didn't want to meet.

She even skip the dinner that they friend had, causing Amelia knock her room door in the middle of the night to makesure the peds doctor alright, because she didn't shown up in dinner and they cannot reach her phone. Arizona felt aweary, but she feels good to focus more on her job, she love her job. Well there is no reason to not love her job. It's the best diversion from her miserable life. Alone, one leg and a cheater. Who wants to be with her?

She realize what she have for now is a punishment, for betrayed the women who love her. Correction who loved her. Callie is happy now, with Sofia and with her girlfriend. For now, she feels enough to start her day and end it with looking at Sofia's picture which is always on her phone, or she would feel so grateful if she can hear her baby girl voice even just her voice mail.

Callie once call her in furious voice when she found out that Arizona give phone to sofia. It's just a simple phone without high technology. Just simple phone so Sofia can text her and call her. Just simple, but Callie throw a mad word at her like she's nothing to Sofia. Can she tell Callie that she is the one who won the custody and let Sofia to fly to New York just because she want Callie happy not the other way, Can she? But Arizona let her mouth shut, she don't need rant back to callie and regret anything that she said after, she prefer to accept Callie's word even it is hurts.

She love Callie, She will always love Callie.

Arizona grab her crutch and walk to the near window, she open the window shade and morning light shower her with warm wind, sit near the window and checked her phone, missed call from her mom. Barbara informed her that Sofia has arrived with Carlos, and they will spend the night on her house. She laugh silently, who will ever think that her parents will get along with Carlos, and setting up their grandchildren trip. It's funny while the other hand she and Callie even can't talk peacefully in phone, just phone. She send a silent prayer to God, hell she didn't believe in God, but this time, she need some guidance, what she should do? Should she move on and forget all about Callie? Did she ready for it? Give up her children to Callie, and let Callie have all the happiness.

Her phone chimed, **~Get your ass down Ari. NO word is forbidden. Before Yang drag us to have tequila breakfast ~** Amelia

She laugh to the empty room, **~Ok… I'll be there in 20~** with that she forced her body to move to bathroom and while she undress, in front of the mirror she spell the mantra again, the one that she always have, to put her emotion in a bay and put strong mask to face the day "I'll be ok…I'm awesome".

xxxxx

* * *

The lovey couple seat in the corner of their booth, while the three others seat in front of them.

"Can't you two stop making out like teenager?" Christina feels annoyed with Teddy and Addison

"Hey don't blame on us, it's just your jealousy," Teddy spill her tongue out

Amelia kept staring to her phone, so Addison making fun of her. " Are you are waiting Owen to text you or what?"

"I'm not, it's Ari and not showing up, 30 minutes already,"

"Oh come on… since when you care like she is your girlfriend," Christina cut in

"Since Arizona call her Amy…," Maggie answered make Amelia bug out her eyes

"Maggie…"

"Seriously? Oh I remember your word exactly, nobody can call you Amy except Derek," Addison making fun of her, Addison know exactly why Amelia can get along with Arizona, because she found the comforter and support, and how Teddy shared about Arizona, Addie knows Amelia will fall easy to be closed with peds doctor, specifically Arizona Robbins.

"oh no…," Amelia put her face on her palm to hide from her blushes, the others laugh off when they see the scene in front of them

Arizona appear behind them, "what happen Amy? Is everything ok?"

"Look who's coming…Arizona please take a seat and enjoy the breakfast right Amy?" Addison keep teasing Amelia

Arizona just rolled her eyes while sit on chair beside Teddy, "So where's DeLuca?"

"He is somewhere around I think, I didn't see him yesterday, but Amelia saw him in plastic session," answered Maggie

"Why handsome man always interested with boobs job," Christina say while she chewing

"Agree with that…," Teddy respond like lightning, "awwww…," Addison smack her arm

"So today I will be attending the Neuro session with Amelia and later we will meet in main room for the night session?" Arizona check her schedule

"Me, Maggie and Christina will end up listening a bunch of old man in Cardio session," Teddy high five Christina and Maggie

"I will straight to the main room, I have small discussion there, since OB/GYN session has finish last night," say Addison with fixin her hair on small mirror she had

"Let's move then," Arizona stood up while grab her bag, and the rest follow her to the conference area

When they step out from the cafeteria, Lauren pass in front of them, and stop her movement to turn her head to Arizona, she come near to Arizona

"It's just one day I can breath," murmured Arizona, Teddy hear clearly what she say

"Stop right there Boswell," Teddy said a bit loud so the dark blond women hear the word, "Go Arizona, you don't want to make any scene in front of our fellow"

Arizona, walk in hurry with Amelia and Christina following, while Teddy and Maggie standing in front of Lauren. When they saw Arizona disappear from their sigh, they let go of Lauren, and walk away leaving Lauren frozen on her place.

xxxxx

* * *

DeLuca following someone when he saw that women appear in a lobby, he was not sure about what he saw, but now he is hundred percent trust his eyes and mind. He run slowly and grabbed that women arm and pulled her in emergency stairs,

"What are you doing here?" DeLuca ask the women rudely

"Oh hello DeLuca…you still remember me even we just met two times? miss me did you? Or I assume hospital gossips landed safely on your ear," said the women pulled her hand from DeLuca

"I only ask once more, what are you doing in here?"

"I just stay for some vacation with my Fiancee," the women stand confident in front DeLuca, and DeLuca not the least bit interested with this person

"You stalking did you?"

"oh oh looks the boy try to protecting his mother, same as exactly I heard, that intern boy stay in head of peds house," said that women sarcastically

"Look! I know exactly who you are, and I don't know what is your intention with appear in this conference, but if you try to hurt dr. Robbins, I would not stand silent," and DeLuca disappear from the stairs.

The women pull off her phone, "DeLuca saw me, almost beat me up. You think this will be ok?" said her to the other person on the phone

"Ok I will stay in our room. I love you,"

xxxxx

* * *

"Seattle?" Callie pacing on her apartment, she just coming home from the long shift, she know her daughter was taken by her father to join his weekend business trip, but she doesn't know that the destination is Seattle, when her daughter call and told her they are in Seattle, she gone mad. How come her father didn't let her know about the plan. Carlos even picked up Sofia in her school yesterday.

" **Calm down mija, we will have fun, Daniel and Barbara will take us to the local zoo,"** Say Carlos try to comforting her daughter

"Barbara and Daniel? So you set this trip with they knowing in advance? Seriously dad?" her rage getting more and more especially when Carlos say they stay in Arizona house

" **They are miss her granddaughter mija, don't you forget about that? And I cannot say no to Sofia when she ask me to stay rather than in Hotel,"** Carlos reply her casually while laughing because Sofia slip out when the little Torres try to do ballet in front of her grand

"Dad, I'm talking seriously and you laugh on me?"

" **Oh no Mija, Sofia is showing us her ballet move, and she slip on it but its ok,"** Carlos continued talk to sofia behind her phone call

"I don't believe it dad. I don't believe it. It's Arizoa parents for god sake,"

" **Mija. Watch your word. Wait a second,"** Callie hear her father excuse to the Robbins, **"I'm all ears now, you really take this to the hard level Calliope. Barbara and Daniel, they has nothing to do with Arizona mistake. They just parents who care with their daughter and they deserve their own happiness, even just to see their grandchildren for what once a year? They didn't fight the fact Arizona won the legal custody but end up give it to you freely. And stop discredit them Calliope"**

Callie feels guilty but her emotion mixed up with rage about the Arizona. "Penny proposed me dad, I don't know what to do and we will stay in Europe for a years, it's just too sudden and I don't know what to do dad," Callie start sobbing

" **Mija, why you just tell me this. If you tell me yesterday I won't take Sofia to Seattle and will sit down there to listening you,"** Carlos comforting Callie

"I know dad… I just feel overwhelming. Tell me dad what should I do?"

" **Mija, remember when you ask me and tell me when Arizona cheat on you before you divorce, you still remember that?"**

"Yes," Callie let a heavy sigh

" **This time I won't say a word to convince you or to choose. But I will say it is not enough to just choose based on your mind but choose with your heart too. Without emotion and dejection mixed in,"** Carlos voice reassure her, when she kept quiet, Carlos end the conversation, **"I should help Daniel to built the paper boat for tomorrow, we will take Sofia to the harbor. Take care mija, just call me whenever you need someone to talk, but please next time use your cold head. I love you mija,"** Carlos end up phone call

"I love you dad," callie said with low voice, and the tears run on her cheek.

xxxxx

* * *

Lunch time, Arizona walk side by side with Amelia and DeLuca, they just finish session and headed to buffet room, when they walk in hallway, Lauren appear and beg to talk with the Arizona,

"Just give me 10 minutes please, I need to explain something," Lauren invoke Arizona while Amelia try to stop Lauren

Arizona not move but staring to the women, "ok 10 minutes," Arizona walk to the corner of hallway, not far from her friend so the others can see clearly. Lauren followed her briefly.

Amelia and DeLuca watch them,

But it happen fast, behind them show up no other than Penny Blake with phone on her ear, on call obviously,

"Look who's I found here Callie," with waving on her phone, she is having facetime with Callie when saw from afar Amelia and DeLuca stand side by side, " and dr. DeLuca how are you?"

"Blake what are you doing here?" Amelia said with hissed voice, since the disaster night on Meredith, Amelia never want to meet the penny who responsible on her brother dead,

"I'm attending the conference in main room, my chief gave me a chance to substitute him." Penny pulled off the earphone that plug on her phone so Amelia can talk to Callie, "I'm having facetime with Callie you wanna say hi to her?"

"Hi Callie," Amelia wave her hand to the screen

" **Hi Amelia…how are you? DeLuca is with you? Who else?"** Callie's face appear on screen with wide smile

"I'm good, you look, well New York suites you I think," Amelia laugh, "Owen didn't want all women go alone, so he send DeLuca to accompany us",

" **Who's there with you?"** Callie's ask but she knows her ex wife there too

"I'm with Arizona and Maggie, Maggie still inside the main room and Arizona have some chat with the other," Amelia try to change the subject, "I just know that Penny in here too Callie, if I know before maybe we can talk earlier,"

"I'm still adjusting , try staying under the radar of important people," reply Penny

" **She have a good progress in here Amelia so her boss trust her to…,"** Callie's voice stop

"Callie, are you still there?" Amelia waving, "Do you know Christina here too and…"

" **Penny turn the phone to the left just a bit,"** Callie'ss voice shaking

"What happen Callie?" Amelia ask confuse

Penny turn her head and saw Arizona talk with Lauren casually in the corner not far from them, Amelia catch what happen to callie and too late to inform DeLuca to run to them.

"Penny don't," Amelia block Penny's hand, and shake her head, her eyes beg to not turn the phone so make it clear view for Callie

" **Penny turn the God damn phone,"** yelled Callie, penny walk to the hallway with her phone on hand

"Penny no," Amelia run to her, meanwhile Christina saw the scene and start running to Amelia, while Teddy closed behind

It's too late, Penny standing in front of Arizona and Lauren who just finish talk with Arizona hug her awkwardly to Lauren.

" ," Penny approach Arizona and Lauren

"Penny you are here," Arizona shock with Penny appear close to her, with phone on her hand

"Callie wants to talk to you," Penny handed the phone with Callie covered her mouth try to hold her cry, Penny's word struck Arizona like a lightning

"Callie?" Arizona hold the phone dearly, she knows exactly what happen, "It's "

" **You lie…you lie…now she's there with you. You are liar."** Callie cut off the connection, Arizona still silent on her position.

Penny retreat from Arizona and Lauren, Lauren try to reach Arizona hand , but she pull to one side and walk slump to near chair, she still processing what is happen in the last 10 minutes. Her eyes blury, her heart hurt, pain on her head like her brain will explode, her hand move to her heart. She stare blank to Lauren who kick out by Teddy and Amelia, while Christina and DeLuca offer her a glass of water.

Her world suddenly collapse, she even didn't hear Christina try to comforting her. She just saw the asian waving her hand to her eyes and pat on her back. Lauren Boswell just admitting she will marry someone, and confess that she is regret what happen with them and ask for forgiveness so she can move on, she even invite Arizona to have a lunch with her fiancée. But when she tried to forgive Lauren to make herself better, Callie saw her from the wrong side of perspective.

"Arizona," Teddy voice make her snap out and stare back to her bestfriend

"I will take a nap on my room," Arizona rise up from the chair "Please, I just want to be alone. I will meet you all in main room later," and walk to the near elevator

Maggie, Amelia, Teddy, and Christina saw the peds doctor walk slowly,

"Go with her DeLuca," Christina said to DeLuca, and he run to the elevator

Amelia hang her head down, she really want to offer herself to comforting Arizona but she regret let Arizona talk to Lauren alone, "I let them talk"

"it's ok, this is too overload for me," Christina shook her head, "What Callie saw in that women anyway?"

Teddy smirk while shaking her head, "not the right time yang",

"it's true altman, that women is awful, that's the "Derek killer" right," while making quotation mark with finger beside her head

"yes, she is," Maggie answer

"I should tell about this to Addison," Teddy call Addison, while the others walk to the buffet room.

In elevator, Arizona broke down and cry, DeLuca offer his handkerchief to her roommate, Arizona look at him and smile, "thank you,"

"You're welcome Arizona," DeLuca answered hesitately

"I forgive her DeLuca," DeLuca scrunch his eyebrow, "Lauren Boswell, she come to me ask for forgiveness. Because she will get marry, and when one thing I think I can handle it and finish it, why another problem come in and ruin again,"

DeLuca care with Arizona, if he can say he have small feeling with her roommate, Arizona is pretty, and perky like rainbow and unicorn in dreamland. But Arizona only have women spot on her heart. So He will love Arizona like her sister and willing to protect her. Like Arizona shown to him that she care because he is like a brother for her. Love is not about loving each other as a lover, but as someone who care, and support each other. Arizona told him once about that.

Now he try to built a relationship with Maggie, Arizona even help him how to try understand women. It helps a lot though.

DeLuca reach Arizona jacket lid and bring her to his chest, he hold Arizona and tap her back. He let Arizona sobbing on his chest. Until the elevator door open and they pull back, they walk onto Arizona room, and stop in front of Arizona room.

"Thank you DeLuca," Arizona pat DeLuca shoulder and smile sadly, DeLuca nod his head and smile, he wait until Arizona closed the door. And walk in hurry while reach her phone, "we need to talk, meet in cafeteria after dinner," and shove his phone back while he ride the elevator to join with the lady's on buffet room.

Arizona didn't appear on main room session, the rest of her friend almost send DeLuca back to check on her, but after 3 hours session start after lunch, the peds doctor appear with glasses on and sitting beside Amelia, clearly seen puffy and swollen eyes, Arizona looks pale and sad. Amelia touch slowly Arizona knee when Arizona put her butt on the chair, she smiled back to say silently that she is ok for now. And Amelia nod her head understand.

The session run great with many result for most doctor who attend there, Arizona even make an outstanding presentation about their hospital recent research, and make a couple doctor standing applause for her. She sure know how to put her emotion on the bay. Even one of the Bayh director walk to her table after her presentation to ask her name card for further notice if they finally choose which hospital they will give the grant research.

Arizona Robbins try to get herself on track, ignoring all the pain she felt.

xxxxx

* * *

It's almost 9pm, Callie throw last pieces of her photo album, on burning can, even Hopkins sweatshirt that belong to Arizona which she kept it because she like the soft and the other reason is Callie still love Arizona smell left on that sweatshirt. Loved.

"She lie…she lie… why she hold that women. Why she…aarrgghh," Callie throw the last piece of sweatshirt after she cut it in pieces before. She sobs uncontrollable.

Callie stood up from her wooden chair, and clenched her fist, she want to take a step that she afraid of, but her father's word echoing on her head, she shook her head and continue walking back to their apartment.

She change her clothes and grab her jacket and car keys, for now she know for sure her destination, her chief office where she know have a late meeting with important case.

She will choose her own future, with Penny and Sofia.

xxxxx

* * *

Later that night Arizona joined the others to have some booze night, all of them complete in on table. They talk about the research and work. All of them avoiding the Boswell subject, Arizona herself try to enjoy the night with her fellow, even join a conversation to another doctor from Christina hospital or local hospital. She kept herself busy.

DeLuca stump his feet when he read a short messages that canceled his plan.

Teddy sat side by side with Addison, whispering sweet word to her lady lover, while Amelia and Maggie talk about Derek. And Christina join back, "So tell me about the Avery and Kepner," ask her to Maggie

"Oh they kept doing what you called it, stealing glance to each other. Even they have already have a baby. I told them once take a chance don't waste it. Well the mother who became the riddle is stay on hospital everyday," Amelia tell the story to Christina

"I heard Nathan Riggs is dating Meredith now?" Addison ask Amelia, but Amelia look at Maggie who choose to avoid Amelia's eyes with turn her head to looking for Arizona

"He is, but Meredith still stay low with him," answered Amelia slowly

"Pierce you move on did you?" Christina tap on Maggie's arm,

"What? How did you know that?" Maggie look like a caugh deer

"Hello.. twisted sister remember?" Christina laugh, "Don't worry Pierce, I saw that handsome intern he sure have a feeling with you and trust me that man absolutely head over heels to you,"

Maggie smile awkwardly, while the others laugh off. Arizona walk back to their table with smile on her face. And staring to her fellow curious,

"What you laugh about?"

"Just teasing Pierce here to keep banging up your roommate intern," Christina said easily

"Yang," said Amelia and Maggie while Maggie face redden and she bury her face on her hand feel shame

Arizona laugh, and poke by Amelia to stop laughing on Maggie, "It's funny really".

They continue talk and talk until they feel time to take some rest so they can start the day with good energy, not pounding head. They walk slowly to their room, Arizona feel some sadness on her covered by her friend presence. She laughed with them, smile, and forget what bothering her.

At the end good things come to an end, she walk slowly to her room, sit on bed edge and open her pants and pull off her prosthetic, she checked her phone, 3 missed calls from her mom, and 1 from Sofia. Arizona smile when Sofia's name lit up on inbox, she read her message

~Mommy I miss you abuelo miss you grandpa and granma too. You busy mommy! I love you mommy kiss kiss kiss~

She laugh on how sofia still confusing between using question mark or exclamation mark, she reply back

~princess I love you too yes mommy miss all too, be good to abuelo and grand grand~

Tears run off her cheek slowly, she miss Sofia, thinking not enough to just left her daughter short messages she dialed her daughters number, but end up in voicemail,

"Sofia mommy love you like the moon and back, be good to mama, be good to penny, be good to your teacher, be a good person. I love you, dream about mommy everynight, with unicorn in pink dress, kiss kiss kiss…" Arizona sobs when the voicemail end. She lay down her body on the bed, look onto her phone wallpaper before she sleep, "I love you Callie and I love you Sofia"

With that she closed her eyes, and her breathing lull her to sleep.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Still needed someone who can help to be my Beta**

 **Read and Review will be my pleasure…More review to push me write faster.**

 **Good or Bad?**


	6. No Brake, Moving Down Fast

**Chapter 5 : No Brake, Moving Down Fast**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Saraforever you are the Coolest Person ever, Thank You for your help, fixing, correcting my word. Hope you're not tired of me, Cheers!**

 **Hugs and Kisses for readers and reviewers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Sunday**

The dark room filled with low snore from the beautiful blonde, until a knock on the door. Three times, then the knocks getting harder and noisy so that Arizona has to open her eyes and look on her phone. Just 3am, so she sleep for 4 hours. She pull her crutch and walk to the door. When she peek through the hole, all her friend gathering in front of her door. As she opened it, they all flew inside.

"What happen?", Arizona ask while walking back to sit on the couch.

"I just received call from the hospital…" Amelia pacing around.

"Webber and Avery's mother injured by the crash car they had around 12," Addison answered, she knows because Amelia told her while they waiting the blonde to open the door.

"They ok?" Arizona ask in worry.

"They don't," Maggie sobs, "They are in the OR, but Owen asked us to go back there. The first step is done but it is not enough. They need us to help."

"Oh my god…," Arizona pulled her head down in her hand. They all sat in silent and thinking, "I think you should book an early flight back, DeLuca check the airlines website," Arizona say to DeLuca and the young intern obey do what she say. "I will stay in here for the rest of session with DeLuca, or maybe will go back early around Monday after lunch, but if you need us, as soon as possible we will be there."

"How about my car?" Maggie asked.

"Just call subtitle driver, it's a bit expensive but worth it to bring back your car safe and sound," Christina suggest that to Maggie.

"Theres an early flight around 4.30 to Seattle," DeLuca finish checking the airlines.

"Ok book it for two, let's move to pack up," said Amelia to Maggie, "you sure you ok?" Amelia turned head to Arizona.

"I'm ok Amy, just go. It's Richard. Maggie…," Arizona walk to Maggie and pulled her into hug, "Stay strong, I know he will make it," Arizona know it will make her calm.

"Maybe after the conference we will visit Seattle to see Richard," Teddy said with Addison nod on her.

"Yeah me too…maybe I should do some visit in Seattle," replied Christina.

Amelia and Maggie walk out from Arizonas room, "Just keep me informed about the progress, DeLuca you drive them to the airport?"

"Yes ."

Christina, Teddy and Addison start to walk out from Arizonas room, "You should take more sleep Arizona," Teddy said softly to Arizona, "pandas eye didn't suit you," Teddy smiles to her friend.

And suddenly Arizona lean on and hug her tight, "Thank you Teddy, you are my best friend. Sorry for the absent on your life for a while." Teddy frowning at her friend antics.

"Roller girl we just going back to our own room, we are not saying goodbye," Christina snort her nose mocking.

Arizona just smile widely, and walk them out. She plan on going back to sleep. She know that she need to sleep more. Her eyes bothering her and just getting worse when she is crying.

xxxxx

* * *

The Phone rings loudly, two times… third times. Arizona is moving slowly under her blanket. All she wants is to sleep. With the pillow over her head she tries to smother the sound of the phone. But however much she tries it, the ringing doesn't stop. Who ever it is does not give up. She move slowly out from her blanket with eyes still closed tight, reach her phone which lay on her bedside table, she brought it to her ear, without checking the caller ID.

"Hello…," she answered with almost silent voice.

" **Arizona Robbins you still sleeping? Wake up…,"** her mothers voice break through the phone.

"Mom… what time is it?"

" **It's 5 am and I need you to wake up."**

"It's still 5 mom and I just sleeping again and…," Arizona answered lazily and turn her body without open her eyes.

" **Callie is here,"** Barbara sound desperate and shaking trying to hold her cry.

The last words of her mother are enough to wake her up completely. Try to sit up, she winced, because of the sudden movement she make. "Mom you said Carlos will take Sofia back to New York tomorrow morning right?"

" **Zona…, what's going on here? Callie comes here, talks to her father and now she wants to bring Sofia back today! What's happening?"** Arizona close her eyes, her ex wife know for sure how to make a sudden and hurting action at her.

"Mom…I met Penny here and it's complicated…I just can't talk about it right now."

" **Callie and Carlos talking in Spanish, me and your dad maybe not understand it but the way how Callie yelled and cry to Carlos it means something happen recently, she didn't even talk to me or your dad, Carlos many times say sorry to us."**

"It's just…," Arizona still processing her mother words.

" **Callie will move to Germany this week Zona…,"** Barbara voice struck on Arizona ear, she hold her breath and tears running slowly. She cannot believe what she hears.

"Why? Why mom? Why it is so difficult to say sorry, why she won't reply my email, my text, give me a second chance," Arizona shaking voice heard slowly.

" **She will take Sofia…Zona. She didn't need your approval. I told you dear, your agreement letter after you won the custody is a bad choice. Your father contact Lucinda now, he is also very worried with this."**

"Mom…mom," Arizona cry silently, "Please tell daddy don't call Lucinda, I will try to talk to Callie. I will call her."

" **But Zona, we don't want it happen twice…. ."**

"Mom please…please…I will call Callie."

" **Ok Zona, we love you."**

Arizona dialed up Callie's number, it's ringing, one until disconnect, two, three and four time, Callie's ignoring her. She dialed up her daughter phone, it's off. She dialed Carlos phone, and it's connected.

" **Arizona…,"** Carlos greet her with elegant demeanor.

"Carlos, I'm sorry. Can I talk with Callie? She didn't answer my calls," Arizona heard small argument outside the phone, Carlos trying to convince her daughter to talk with Arizona.

" **She didn't want to talk Arizona, I'm sorry."** Carlos said to Arizona with a very sad voice.

"I know she already told you everything Carlos. But sir, I didn't do the same stupid things, it just misconception of Callie, our friend even there know exactly what happend…," but suddenly harsh word cut her voice, Callie has her father phone now.

" **You ask Amelia and DeLuca to lie for you now…,"** Callie yelled on phone.

"Callie no…please please listen to me first," Arizona sobs.

" **I'm tired with your lie…You are nothing differences than that filthy bitch."**

Arizona gasp with that word leaving Callie's mouth, she heard Barbara voice behind, she know for sure her parents reacting the same as her right now, shocked with what Callie said. Carlos angry voice can be heard after that.

Arizona take a deep breath, her head spinning, her heart hurt, her eyes blury, she need to throw out, she feel disgusting with herself. The love of her life, the one that she will always love, the one who shared a beautiful journey, the one who shared a daughter with her, called her a lowest women. Callie's word right? She feels like Callie is right, she cheated on her with some stranger, and many times she sleep with a young intern, without ever thinking about Callie's feeling. She broke the trust in their marriage.

"Callie…," Arizona try to say something.

" **I'm leaving for Germany this week, I took a change to have a new life without you on the picture. I will take Sofia, Papa's lawyer say your agreement letter is enough. Yah you won the custody, Sofia is yours. But I can take Sofia, based on your letter. Sofia will stay with me until I have really settled down, and only then she can visit you. It's your right to be in her life when she growing up. You happy now Arizona?"** Callie say every word with a confirmation and cold voice.

"I'm not happy Callie…," Arizona clenched her fist and grab the blanket, she try to hold her mouth. Try to stay calm.

" **Oh sure you are. I'm leaving this afternoon. Don't worry Sofia will be back to you even without you realize it."**

"It's not that I…," the phone disconnected already.

Arizona get up and she sweep the bed lamp vase from her bedside table, she cry and sobbing until her heads hurt and her heart beat faster. "I Love you Callie…I love you and only you. Forgive me." She slide to the floor and sat there with her right leg bended and she cry on. If she can turn back time, if…

This is the end of her hopes. Hopes that include Callie on her life, hopes that include to see Sofia growing up, hopes that include their little family on a simple house. But that is no longer possible. It seems so.

She pacing her body back and forth, she mumbled sorry again and again, her brain shut down completely.

Without her noticed, her room door open slowly. DeLuca and Christina walk in slowly and looking for her.

"Arizona," Christina called from the darkness, "I'm sorry but we heard something broken and I ask DeLuca to come with me…." They stop their steps and they froze on their spot when they found Arizona in her position.

DeLuca walk slowly to Arizona and kneeling in front of her, "Arizona…," DeLuca move his eyes to Christina as silent permission to comfort her.

"What happen Arizona? Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Christina walk slowly behind DeLuca, move the broken glass with her feet.

Arizona phone chimed in with text on it, since the phone lay on her side DeLuca and Christina saw the pop up messages, **~Callie's plane is at 3pm. She take Sofia, Zona please talk again to her~**

With that Arizona broke down and cry again, her sobbing getting heavy. Christina look to DeLuca to do something, and Deluca hold Arizona and bring the blond doctor head to his chest. He caress Arizona hair, Christina kneel beside DeLuca and hold two people in front of her. Christina never was a big fans of pity party and sad storys, but now she saw her old friend broke down like this. She know Arizona loves Callie more than she even love herself, she knows their relationship was like a roller coaster. She was there when Arizona lost her leg on the plane crash. She is not a big fan of Arizona right now but how this girl facing her problem, Christina can't agree more that Arizona is an awesome women, just had a wrong place and wrong time.

DeLuca trying to soothe Arizona with patting her back and caress her hair, he feel hurt to find Arizona cry like that. Without a word he is just a place to cry on. His feeling to Arizona will always be the same, he love her like a sister, and will always protect her. The blond doctor sure know how to wear a professional face in workplace, but at home, she's just a simple women who love Disney movies and simple happiness by watching her daughter dancing ballet around the house.

After 10 minutes, Arizona sounds calm and her breathing slowly in control. Christina release her hug and DeLuca move slowly, he check on Arizona who has fall asleep while crying. He give a sign to Christina to stay quiet and slowly DeLuca hold and carry Arizona back to her bed and put a blanket. Christina collected the broken vase slowly and put it in the trash can and bring it outside. DeLuca look on Arizona for the last and retreated slowly, the two of them close the door slowly.

With knowing look they stop outside Arizonas room. "Headache will struck her when she wake up," Christina say to DeLuca.

"I will order something for breakfast for her," said Deluca.

"And some headache pills for her. I will take care of this, and head back to my bed for 30 minutes more," she pointed to the broken bed lamp vase on the trash can. "Just tell me if she need anything."

"Ok Dr. Yang," answered DeLuca.

"Call me Christina, you are not in the hospital. You send the girls to the airport before right?"

"Yes," DeLuca nod with a small smile on his lips.

"Good and oh if you can't waking me, knock on Teddy's room right on the corner," Christina pointed to the corner at the hallway.

"Yes Christina."

Christina walk across Arizona door and enter her room.

DeLuca walk to the near elevator and hit the lobby button. He will taking care of Arizona. Start with searching for headache pills and ordering some breakfast for Arizona.

xxxxx

* * *

6.10am and DeLuca bring a breakfast tray with a smile on his face. He walk through the hallway and is speechless when he found Arizona's door open. He sure close the door before. He step inside slowly.

"Arizona," he called.

Rushing voice heard from the bathroom. He found Arizona in the bathroom standing, try to fix her clothes.

"You wake up already, I brought some breakfast. I though you still sleep and I figure you will have a headache so I brought some pills too," DeLuca stare at Arizona who looks very messed up, with puffy and red eyes.

"Thank you DeLuca. I will drive back to Seattle now. I need to talk to Callie," Arizona said with hoarseness in her voice.

"I will drive you…," DeLuca put down the tray on the table.

"I need to tell her… I will let her have Sofia…" Arizona voice almost cannot be hear by DeLuca, "Sofia is her biggest happiness. So I will let her…"

"But you won the right Arizona… Let Callie choose her own way," DeLuca assure Arizona.

"I can make her happy DeLuca… I should tell her I'm ok with her to take Sofia. Maybe I should tell her just get out and I don't care about Sofia. Maybe she will hate me more and it is good, so Sofia will stay with her and they will live happy." Tears run down on Arizona cheek again. She wipe her tears and check if theres any stuff left behind in the bathroom.

"But you hurt yourself." DeLuca follow Arizona. Arizona check and put her last stuff to her bag and zip it. Grabing her phone, she bend down to reach her sleepers under the bed, when she stand up, she feel shaky and DeLuca reach her to help.

"I'm ok DeLuca, stop giving me your worry face," Arizona blinking, her left eyes blurry. She walk back to the bathroom and check on the mirror. In her left eye nothings white left, but all red. She turn on the water faucet and wash her face, still same. She walked out and suddenly hit the door frame, exactly on her left side, DeLuca run to her.

"You make me worry," DeLuca touch the swollen skin on Arizonas head. "I will drive"

Arizona winced a bit and close her eyes again. Arizona lean on the wall outside bathroom door, "DeLuca… I love you like a brother, I know you care a lot about me. But I want to drive there because I want to talk to Callie before she fly back to New York, I don't want to waste another minute."

"But let me drive you Arizona," DeLuca said.

Arizona took a deep breath, "Can you help me? Took my towel inside? I forget I still hang it beside the shower, my head still spinning to move."

DeLuca nod and walk into bathroom eagerly, when he step inside Arizona close the door in hurry and lock it from the outside. DeLuca yelled from inside.

"Arizona open the door… Open the door."

"I'm sorry… But I just want to see Sofia for the last time before I let Callie take her," Arizona walk and grab her luggage and walk faster with her one trolley and shoulder bag. Without turn back, she walk to the parking lot.

While in the bathroom, DeLuca called someone on his phone. "Hurry up, I'm in 457. I get locked in the bathroom. I tell you the details later. Hurry up… It's Arizona."

5 minutes and the door open revealing. Dr. Leah Murphy is on the other side.

"What took you so long? Arizona is leaving." DeLuca walk out from the bathroom and in hurry to reach the front door.

"We grumpy much. At least say thank you first and when you call me I was in the cafeteria downstairs. What happen?" While both of them run to the elevator.

"We need to hurry, it's no the time to explain." DeLuca reach the reception desk, "Excuse me, my friends car, a Mercedes Benz Blue with number 9956LH Washington state in the name of Maggie Pierce already leaving with the subtitle driver? Because I may need it for now."

"Let me check sir…," said the women on duty, " I'm sorry sir but it leaves 1hour ago."

"Can you call him to turn around?" DeLuca start restless.

Murphy pull out her phone and call someone, she cannot let this happen.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't," answered the girl

DeLuca hang his head defeated but Murphy grab his arm and bring him outside to the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" DeLuca stare at her with a confused face.

"We will use my fiancée car, just wait here, she took the car," Murphy try to calm him down.

A red car appear and Murphy enter the passenger seat beside the women behind the wheel, "Get in…," DeLuca enter the rear seat. And the car start moving.

"Where should we drive?"

"Follow highway route to Seattle, she drive to Seattle and we cannot let her," DeLuca move his body in the middle.

"Why?" Murphy ask again.

"Because her left eyes is blind…," DeLuca answered angrily.

"What?" Murphy and the women behind the wheel are shocked and it stop the car in a sudden.

"She never realized it, but my mother have the same symptoms…," DeLuca suddenly realize whos the women face behind the wheel is, "Oh my god…you."

Murphy and the other women turn their face to DeLuca, DeLuca stare at them with angry face and clenched fist.

"Deluca, this is my fiancée. Dr. Lauren Boswell."

xxxxx

* * *

Callie pacing around at Arizonas living room. She juts finish packing Sofia's bag. She need to go to Sloan Grey to meet Chief Webber because she need closer about her shares which is she hand over to Alex. And Alex agree to shared it not taking it full from Callie, so she need some agreement letter from Webber or Bailey.

Her Father, and her ex in law take her daughter to have a breakfast in Sofia's favorite place near Arizona house. She know that her father trying so hard to be closer to the Robbins, and had finally found a good connection with the colonel, but it's all too late. Their daughters already choose to divorce.

She called the hospital before because can't connected to Alex. She heard from Arizona last time that Alex was suspended after the incident with DeLuca, but she heard from Arizona too that Alex is slowly back to the peds business. But the nurse who pick up her phone said Alex is not there yet.

She forgot and realized she change her phone not longer she arrived in New York. At the beginning she even didn't want Arizona to know, but it's for sofia purpose. And regret it later after Arizona bought a phone for Sofia. Callie was no longer in touch with Meredith or Addison, she choose that her new life means no related to her past. So why should she bothered by some old friends.

She grab her coat and bag, and walk outside and search for a taxi. She will look for Alex in the hospital, maybe thats better.

xxxxx

* * *

Christina walk out from her hotel room, she is in hurry, because she woke up too late. She check her phone and walk passing to Arizonas room. The room is open and room service is cleaning the room. She stop on her track.

"Where's the lady who stay in here?" Christina ask to the room service lady.

"She check out around an hour ago mam."

"Huhmm… ok thank you," she checked her watch, it means it was around 6 when Arizona check out. She wondered if Arizona got a call from Seattle to go back. She will ask Teddy later if Arizona told her bestfriend about it. Christina walk faster because she is obviously late.

xxxxx

* * *

Arizona try dialing Callie's number but failed, she driving fast, but the traffic make it difficult and her left eyes getting blury again.

"Oh God my eyes… please not now…" Arizona blink her eyes and concentrated on the road at the same time.

She try dialing Sofia's phone, she cry, her eyes are in pain and her heart hurt, she feel devastated. She don't know what she should do, she just want to see Callie happy, just it.

It's ringing but she get not answer, she give up and choose to leave a voice messages. "Sofia…You know mommy loves you," her sobs make her voice difficult to talk, "love Penny like you love me sweetheart, love mama and take care of her, forgive me baby, but mommy do this for mama. She is happy if she have you. I love you princess, to the moon and back. Someday you will understand, its ok to hate mommy now, but love mama more…"

With that she turn off her phone. She cry a lot. She did not see the truck slipping in front of her and crashing into another car. When she looked up, it was already too late.

"Oh God…."

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Callie hate Arizona? Or She love Arizona?**

 **Read and Review**

 **Good or Bad?**


	7. And The Crash Happen

**Chapter 6 : And The Crash Happen**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Saraforever you are awesome**

 **Kaoritears: Saraforever help fixing and correcting, sorry for the inconvenience reading**

 **I'm writing as a part of my stress therapy.**

 **Hugs and Kisses for readers and reviewers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Callie enter the hospital and look around. She walk into the ER and search for Owen or maybe April, but they are nowhere to be found. And then she walk to the nurse counter but she realized they all new and maybe not know her.

She walk out from the ER and choose to go to Meredith's office, but suddenly when she walk in the middle of the hallway, she felt her heart stung and she stuck suddenly. Can't move or walk. She just feel something unsual. It's not heart attack. She trying to move to the near wall and lean on there. Last time she felt like this was when the plane crash happened.

xxxxx

* * *

Arizona's car rolled many times after she tried to avoid a direct impact to a car infront of her. Her body throw back and forth only hold by the seatbelt and airbag. She covered her face with her hand.

A big explosion filled the air not far from her car, while her car still rolled over the asphalt. Big mess pile up make the highway into the chaotic car accident.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie's check on her phone, nothing. She send a quick messages to Penny, make sure her girlfriend is in a condition there and ask if she saw Arizona again.

Not far from where she stand, April walk in hurry to the elevator but she stop when she saw Callie.

"Callie, is that you?" April walk closer and saw the brunette ortho pale face and sweaty hand, "Are you ok?"

"I'm …I'm ok," answered Callie shaking. She still trying to figure out what happened. "Just need a moment."

April who didn't know what happen make her own conclusion, "I know all of us are sad with what happened, but Amelia just arrived with Maggie, little Shepherd will make sure chief webber is ok." Callie turn her head to stare confusedly to April.

"What do you mean?" Callie ask.

"You are here because you hear about the crash did you?" April ask back and realized the brunette ortho blank face, "You don't know about the crash?"

"Crash? What happen?"

"Chief Webber and Mrs. Avery had a car accident this last night, around 12…" April tried to explain.

"What?" Callie was shocked.

"Yeah, Owen and Riggs did the first round of surgery, she have a minor broken bones on her hand and bleeding on her stomach, but nothing dangerous. Meredith and Bailey did the first round of chief webber surgery, but chief webber still need the second surgery because blood clots on his brain. That's why we called Amelia back, and she just arrived 30 minutes ago." April explained carefully, "Come let's go to OR 3."

"Maybe because of this news, it's my feelings and my heart said something happen, like bad hunch," Callie said in low voice, she still thinking about what happen before, and her mind try to bury the feeling she have for now.

"You have good relation then to Chief Webber, because I still remember my mother said bad hunch is always related to someone closer to us," said April with weak smile.

"Yeah," answered Callie, _'Closer? Something happen with my family? Daddy in here, or maybe Arizona? It's impossible,she is fine playing around with that bitch in Vancouver'_ , Callie's mind running around.

xxxxx

* * *

Arizona try to open her eyes. Her left eye is completely dark, but her right is still able to see what happen around her. Her body is still inside her car, well maybe just a half car, because her car wreck completely. Arizona check her left and pull the rest let the prosthetic crush under the wreck dashboard, she check her wound in her head. She crawl, try to get out from her car.

Outside she saw around is total messed. She remember the big logging truck crash and hit cars around, and she try to avoid cars which jump into her front.

"Oh God...," Arizona tore her clothes and cover her head wound. "Oh God it hurts", she technically try to stand and lean on her wreck car. With only one leg and one eye work. She saw one women try to pull out a man from their wreck car, with that women herself is in bad condition, in their car there still one man and one children. Arizona look near her, one young man stand with bloody shirt. "Hey hey...you ok?"

The man nodding and walk to Arizona, "You ok mam?"

"I'm wreck but I'm ok... We need to help that women...", Arizona bend to try reach something to help her walk, blood run out from her prosthetic leg, she knows for sure the rest of her prosthetic is hurt her stump more.

"We shouldn't mam... It will blown away in a minute", the young man help Arizona to stand, and reach the long plastic stick to help Arizona.

"Just bring me there please... I'm a doctor". Arizona try to walk faster. And the young man help her, she walk to the car. "Mam...mam...let us help". Arizona a bit limp and hit the car mirror to easier pull out that womens family.

"Mam I will do it, you go with that women," the young man continue to pull out the old man and their young children who hold position to that man.

Arizona pull the women by her jacket into the grass.

"Thank you," saying that women to Arizona. But not far she heard a little boy crying loud in one of the burning cars. "There in there", the women pointed to one of burning cars.

"You stay here... Just roll over to the grass...protect your head". Arizona try to jump with her one leg and with her remaining strength.

"No don't go there... It will blown in a minute," people who survive start to gather and help the women to out from the street.

At that time Arizona with her last energy, she open the car door which already start burning, "It's ok baby...Jump to me...," she saw that little boy family was died because of the crash. "Come on..." and the little boy jump to her arm. She covered the boy inside her jacket and when she turn around the car blown. Arizona and the little boy were thrown away, and landed in grass outside the highway.

Her body can't move, she try to open her eyes, to see the little boy still on her arm, she smile and mumbling "you safe baby boy".

With that her vision start to blur. And the last thing she saw is her intern face, De Luca. And Boswell... And with that she closed her eyes.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie and April walk slowly to the place their friend gather, Callie still put her hand on her heart, she feel heavy.

But the feeling gone when they turn to the hallway near the OR 3. There is Owen, Jackson, Alex, Maggie, a couple attending and intern in front of OR 3 waiting for the Chief Webber surgery result. Alex walk to Callie and hold her. Owen walk to her and greet her that he glad Callie is there, and he wished that the ortho goddess was early so can help with the bone surgery of Jackson mother. Jackson even hold her and said he is happy to see her. At the same time, Meredith walked out with Amelia from OR 3.

"Its good progress, we success removing the clots and he will send to ICU after this," Meredith said to all doctors who gathered in front of the OR, and hug Maggie, while whispering her father will be ok.

Meredith walk to the near doctor lounge. She didn't notice Callie presence. Callie following her with Amelia, Alex, Owen and Jackson in tow.

"Mer wait," and they enter the lounge.

"Hi Callie," Meredith turn her body and hug the brunette, "You look great," say Meredith.

At the same time the rest of the gang enter the lounge, "We missed you Torres," said Owen.

"Callie…," Amelia call her with serious tone.

"Amelia….," Callie know for sure what she will say, and she change the subject.

"Why no one call me and told me about Webbers accident and maybe about Alex beat the intern before," Callie said to Meredith.

"Well… you maybe getting old or you make some jokes here Callie…," Meredith ask her, "you change your phone number, Bailey even tried to call you many times, even Addison once called me and ask about your phone number."

"Dude when you said you move on…you really move on," tease Alex.

"Arizona has not lied Callie…," sudden word about Arizona throw from Amelia as she stand beside Owen, and stare to Callie like she is angry.

"Shepherd please do not involving in my problem with my ex wife," said Callie to Amelia with same angry stares.

"Hey…hey what happen here?" Owen trying to calm them.

"Christina was there Callie, and Amelia was telling me in surgery about what happen there," Meredith snap out, "Christina called me the night after that."

"Now you on that bitch side Mer?" Callie angry .

"Hey don't talk about my boss like that Callie…" Alex glare angry to Callie. Her friends stare at her in shocked face, they never hear Callie call Arizona like Arizona is nothing for her.

"What happen with you Callie? Did you realized what you said?" Meredith not believed what just Callie said

"Oh perfect now all of you stand behind her, " Callie feel peeved and gritt her teeth.

"Stop all of you, you don't have any right to judge and involve in her relationship with Arizona," Owen angry to all of them, "and Callie they just care, tired from long surgery, please…," attempt to placate Callie.

Bailey enter the room and look to all of them with sad and angry face, "what the hell happen in here, and why all you gather here and yelling like intern arguing over the case," All of them keep on their place, "Oh Callie you are here," Bailey hold her and release, "Good, let's go to my office, your letter is ready."

Owen hold Amelias hand, he know Amelia will talk again, so he give a silent sign to Amelia. Amelia just smile weakly to Owen. Callie and Bailey walk outside, and Jackson closed the door.

"Now sit and explain to us what happen in Vancouver," said Owen to Amelia, and Amelia start to explain what happen in Vancouver from the beginning, when April enter the room and join them.

Amelia shared to them, start from their old friend appear until what happen before she left the Hotel.

They stop when their pager blast on, and they go separately to saving life.

xxxxx

* * *

Meanwhile in Bailey's office.

"So pardon me but you said you will move by the end of this week?" Bailey ask her while sign to her letter.

"Yes Bailey, they offered me some good position," Callie tell her with excited voice.

"You have the good one right in front of you, with the robotic limb project and as a head of department too," say Bailey with sarcastic voice.

"But it's different Bailey, oh come on you don't like seeing your friend success on her career?" Callie throw up her hand comically.

"I do," answered Bailey and she put her pen and out of her chair and walk to Callie. "You will going to Germany with Sofia?"

"Yes Bailey, of course," Callie said affirmly.

"Arizona agreed on this?" Bailey concern with them. "Oh no don't answer that, I don't need to hear any of it," actually Bailey already got the answer by Callie face, she know exactly Arizona not agree but Callie insist on it. She knows the blond peds doctor suffering day by day without her daughter on her side and torturing herself to sacrifice and make Callie happy.

Callie just huhm lightly and take a loud sigh.

"Here, your letter is finish, and the rest of the document letter will send by the airmail or I will send to your lawyer office." Bailey put the letter in envelope and give to Callie.

"Thank you Bailey, you know how to contact me right, you can call my lawyer, I kept your contact and will text you when I change to local number," said Callie.

"Ok Torres…now get the hell out from here," Bailey put on her Nazis face.

Callie hug Bailey and tears running on her cheek, "you make it hard Bailey," Callie know Bailey covering her feeling.

Bailey pat on Callie's back and step back while hold Callie's hand, "One day if you tired to run, go home Callie, here, where our small village created, built and exist." Bailey try hard to hold her tears.

Callie nod her head and walk slowly to the door.

"Torres," and Callie turn her head to the small women, "She is suffering too," Bailey said with soft voice try to make the messages loud and clear to Callie's head and mind.

Callie just stare at her and walk out and close the door. Bailey hang her head sad, she love her friend, Torres and Robbins, she love how they survive in love, how they grown up, how they dealt with the plane crash but end up divorce because Callie give up. Callie give up to try. Hell… Bailey know Arizona is someone to be blamed, what happen more than a year ago, the blonde peds really regretting her mistake and pay it with torturing herself in work and let her daughter to leave after she officially won the custody. Just because she think that Callie happiness is more important than her own happiness. The blond peds even looks celibate after the divorce, no more perky voice, no more sunshine and rainbow on her eyes, no more easy going character. Just the cold and cloudy Arizona Robbins.

The Blond peds even reduced weight and looks skinny, her cheek no longer puff and pink, but gaunt and pale. She tight her hair into bun, no longer the blond shining hair.

But she always manage to covered her emotion in workplace, Bailey knows, the blond peds, did not want any pity party to her. The rest of the gang even grew more closer to her, her warm character makes her easy to make friends.

Bailey wipes her eyes, and staring outside the window. Surely everything has change. And she hope nothing bad happen afterwards.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie walk faster, she stand in the middle of the lobby, looking around for the last time. She saying goodbye to the place that have a thousands memory of her life. She gather her feeling, she closed her eyes and ready to step out from her past, including this hospital.

"You hate Arizona so much?" Meredith voice wake Callie from her reverie. Callie open her eyes and found still on her scrub standing not far from her.

"Yes, she betrayed me." Callie answered but Meredith stop her, hug her and release her, make Callie confused.

"I hope what you said just now is not the inversion of what you feel in here, it's hurting you more," Meredith pointed on Callie's chest, Meredith smile to her and walk away leaving her stunned.

Meredith know her word slap Callie's face. She don't need more word from Callie, because she know how Callie say the word, and her face, Callie absolutely not hate Arizona, she love Arizona so much.

Meredith Grey was not a big fan of Arizona Robbins, but if she need to choose, she rather choose Arizona than Penny. Not just because the history related with Derek, but something's was not right with that intern girl, something that Meredith believe change her friend demeanor and life.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie walk into Arizonas house, her mind full of Meredith's words and Bailey's too. She pulled down her body to the near couch, and put her head on her hand. Suddenly she want to meet Arizona. Slap her or be angry to her, throw a bad word in front of her face, but she really want to meet Arizona. Her heart aching for Arizonas touch. But this is not right, she supposed to hate Arizona. Arizona cheated on her, she betray Callie's trust.

Like Penny said, Arizona is ungrateful to have Callie. Beautiful, sexy, patience, and choose to slept with someone cannot be compared with her.

Penny is right. And maybe she is lucky to have Penny. Always remind her about it. How her decision to divorce Arizona was right and now have a happy life with Penny.

Speak of the devil, Penny text her, **~Hi…Chief just text me, you did it ;) Let's prepare for our next adventure~**

Adventure… Did she still need that kind of word in her life? Callie is not young anymore. 10 years differences with Penny sure make everything need to be adaptated for Callie.

 **~I will start packing a simple one. Talk more about the plan when you arrive. Sofia will go with us~**

Callie is waiting Penny reaction about Sofia.

 **~Wonderful…I will tell the chief about adding one more ticket. Anyway just check on Arizona as your request, looks like she has checked out, strangely is not in main session too. I love you. Penny~**

 **~I Love you. Callie~**

Callie read Penny's text again and again, hoped she read it wrong. She clenched her fist angry. Shook her head to reducing her headache, but it was not working. So she lay down on the couch and try to sleep it off.

Waking up when Sofia nudge Callie's hand, and whispering slowly, "Mama…"

Callie start moving and open her eyes slowly. She adjusting her eyes, and look around, this was not her house and she saw her father across her couch while checking on his phone. She remember staying at Arizonas. She move her body in a sitting position, and Sofia jump beside her. Callie hold her daughter while rub her eyes slowly.

"Daddy, Where are the Robbins?" ask Callie to Carlos.

"Barbara feel unwell before, and Daniel accompany her," Carlos keep checking his phone.

"Mama, you skip lunch and…" Sofia tug Callie's shirt.

"Lunch? What time is it?" Callie check her phone, "2pm? Daddy seriously , why didn't you wake me?"

"You look tired and easy mija, it's just 1pm," Carlos grin to her daughter and Sofia giggling to her abuelo.

"Are you kidding me? I have a flight at 3 pm." Callie get up from the couch and fixing her clothes. "Sofia grab your bag and your clothes, we are leaving now."

Carlos frown his forehead and reading something on his phone. "Callie, did you check your email already?"

"What happen?" Callie busy put Sofia's toy that her daughter brought from New York.

"It's from Lucinda, she send one to me too," Carlos word stop Callie.

"Arizona's lawyer? What do she want now?" Callie snort disgust when she hear that name.

"Mija stop act like that…read the email first, unbelievable." Carlos pacing around.

Daniel walk down the stairs, when Arizona's phone house starts ringing. His voice loudly hear around makes Carlos and Callie move their gaze to Daniel. Daniel filly aware that the Torres staring at him, and maybe curious with whos talking on the phone. He write something on paper, and put down the phone. He walk back upstairs, and now Barbara voice ring loudly around, her crying voice.

Carlos trying to listen to the conversation, but failed because now not any voice was heard from upstairs.

5 minutes later, Daniel walk down with the phone on his ear. He sound a bit yelling at whoever it is, and in hurry walk outside to the backyard, far from the house. Not longer after Daniel is outside Barbara running from upstairs and following him. Carlos saw the scene carefully. Callie's not paying attention and reading the email. Carlos saw exactly what happen. Barbara start sobbing and Daniel hold his wife dearly. Turn off his phone and hold for a moment, Carlos feels something has happen, something is not right. He keep watching the Robbins interaction, how Barbara calming by Daniel and nodding when Daniel talk to his wife, like trying to comfort her.

"This is unbelievable dad," Callie scratch her hair and throw her phone to her bag. "But relieving,"

"Something is not right…," Carlos mumble under his breath.

"Huh what dad?" Callie stare to her dad.

"Nothing." Carlos saw the Robbins walk back and get inside and Barbara walk upstairs, Daniel walk slowly and closer to Callie and Carlos.

"Callie… Lucinda want to talk to you," Daniel try to hold his emotion, dialed his phone to Callie. Carlos notice Daniel have a tears on his eyes, "Lucinda, Callie is here…wait a second." Daniel give his phone to Callie.

Both of man stare to Callie carefully. Carlos steal glances to Daniel. Something was not right. Carlos never saw that man with a sad face and now he can see tears in the corner of the colonel eyes. Sofia running from her room while showing to Daniel her pink dress. Carlos paying attention to Daniel and sofia's interaction.

Callie ended the phone call with delight on her face, Carlos saw her with question. "Arizona agree to sign agreement to send Sofia with me until Sofia can choose legally which side she want."

Carlos stare at her speechless. How come Arizona let Sofia slip out from her life, and let her only daughter fly across the world to live with Callie and Penny. Arizona is the one who won the custody. Carlos moved his gaze to Daniel, who just kneeling in front of Sofia and fixing his granddaughter clothes. As Callie parents, Carlos feel ashamed and awkward with this situation.

"Dad," Callie's word breaking the silent.

"I don't know what to say," Carlos rub his head confused.

"That's my daughters decision Carlos. And me and my wife respect whatever her decision is," Daniel look back to Callie with cold voice.

"This is really awkward Daniel. I mean…," Carlos really feels bad for Daniel and Barbara.

"Being a Marine, taugh me to respect any decision even it is good or bad. Because we never know what will happen tomorrow." Daniel again throw his gaze outside to hold any emotions back.

Sofia's voice breaking the cold, "Mama, can we wait for mommy first?" the three adults in that room move her eyes to Sofia.

"We can't Sofia, our flight…," Callie's checking her phone. "Oh no, it's 1.30. Go grab your bag baby." Callie put the last item on her bag.

"Come little girl, let kiss grandma in her room and later grandpa will accompany you to the car," with that Daniel walk holding Sofia hand to Barbara room.

When Daniel left from the room, Carlos angry said to Callie, "I never teached you to be rude to elder. You can hate Arizona, but Daniel, he is older than you, he is even older than me for god sakes Calliope." Carlos hissed his teeth angrily. Callie never saw this side of her father.

"I'm sorry daddy…I didn't want to stay longer," Callie refuse to look at her father eyes.

"I can't look into Barbaras eyes or Daniels, I don't know but they're look so sad and despondent." discomfort appear on Carlos eyes.

"Maybe because Sofia."

"I feel ashamed about this. I'm not proud about you, win Sofia's with this kind of fight. She is not a thing." Carlos keep staring to his daughter, "I will send you to airport."

"You not go back to Miami dad?" Callie ask.

"I have a couple of meetings, and I will check on the Robbins tomorrow." Carlos said while walk to the front door.

Daniel and Sofia appear and walk down to front door. Sofia walk to Callie, "Grandma cry mama, she's sad. She don't want to see me go." Sofia said sad.

"Colonel, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to…," Callie's word stop by Daniel.

"It's ok Callie, we are not perfect too. Please stay healthy there and you little miss, take care of your mother." Daniel smile weakly to Sofia while tapping the little girl nose and make her giggle.

"Can we have lunch tomorrow Daniel, I'm still in town. For a couple of days," Carlos said while shaking Daniel's hand.

"Of course, but we will text you when we can. Because we don't want to leave the house in messed up," Daniel say while throw his best stoic face.

Carlos smile and hold Sofia's hand and walk to his car with Callie. Daniel wait until the Torres family disappeared, then he turn his body to walk back into the house, and lock the door. He walk upstairs, Barbara sat in bed with red eyes and puffy cheek.

"Call DeLuca. We're going now." said Daniel to Barbara.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Apologize for the bad English**

 **Read and Review**

 **Good or Bad?**


	8. There is No Way Back

**Chapter 7 : There is No Way Back**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **So this is official collaborated story with Saraforever**

 **The mistake all mine…**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Barbara and Daniel Robbins enter Richmond General Hospital in speed of light, they jog to the east side as DeLuca told them on the phone. They found DeLuca with two women standing in front of the OR door. Daniel walk to DeLuca and Barbara follow him closer. DeLuca explain to both what just happen with Arizona. Barbara end up crying loud and is hold tightly by Daniel. Daniel himself just hang his head sadly.

One doctor explained that Arizona need surgery related with her eyes. They trying so hard to save her vision. Arizonas left eye was totally blind and her right eye was effected by the accident as she hit her head. But the doctor can't operate Arizona eyes, because for now their focus had to be on the head injured. Because that push Arizona to critical condition.

Daniel thinks hard. He has to do, need to do, something. He can't see his daughter suffering more and more. He should make a decision. For his daughter future. And if Arizona can survive this time, his decision has to be steady. And he need to keep strong for his wife and for his daughter.

Daniel walk slowly away from his wife and ask DeLuca to join him. Daniel Robbins, with his experience talk and face to face to soldiers who serve on his platoon, he knows DeLuca has some sparks for his daughter. So he will ask this guy what's his intention to his daughter are, and if he truly care and want to do anything for Arizona, then Daniel will make sure DeLuca will be involved in his plan.

After explaining the detail to DeLuca, Daniel calls Lucinda. There is no way back, he need to safe his daughter, he need to do something for his daughter.

Even if it means make Arizona disappear from everyone.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie enters Sofia's room, while sipping her wine, to check on her cranky daughter. They arrived 2 hours ago. Sofia cry at the airport, insist that she need to see her mommy before leaving. Callie could not pacify her daughter, but Carlos was the one who was able to make the tiny brunette calm down and smile brightly, even though Carlos need to lie to her that her mother will fly to new york and meet with her soon.

For the first time after the divorce, Callie was worried about Arizona. She feels bad when she saw her daughter crying, asking her to bring her to her mommy to see her before leaving. Like Sofia won't see her mommy anymore.

After checking on Sofia, she walk into her bedroom, her eyes catch the shiny ring on her bedside table, Penny's proposal ring, sat quietly on the table with open lid and the diamond was shining by the light reflexions.

She touch the ring with her finger tip, and close her eyes.

 _~"Marry me Calliope"~_ Arizona voice ring through her mind.

Callie snap her eyes open, she look around. She feels the voice is near, whispering in her ear. "Arizona," Callie whisper slowly, she closed her eyes again.

 _~"I give you all that I am, and ever hope to be"~_ Arizona voice appear again, Callie open her eyes again and this time tears fall down on her cheek. _~"I Love you Calliope Iphigenia Torres"~_

With that Callie turns into sobbing mess and put her face into her palm. She really missed her Arizona.

xxxxx

* * *

It's almost midnight as DeLuca is coming back to the conference hotel in Vancouver. With tired face, he enter his room and he slide down behind the closed door. He is crying, he feels sad about Arizona's condition.

He cares about Arizona. He loves Arizona like she were his sister. He agreed to help Daniel. He agreed because he knows Daniel's plan will be the only way to bring Arizona out from her miserable life. With Arizona condition, they never know what will happen in the future.

DeLuca will stay in conference to play his part. So Daniel's plan will running smoothly.

He just need to wear his best poker face. To face the day until it is his turn to leave. And he know it won't be easy.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **-MONDAY-**

Daniel Robbins leaned on the hospital wall, he just sended a text to Carlos to inform the Torres that they can't meet for another dinner because Daniel and Barbara needed to fly back to Boston today. He surely do not want Carlos to ruin his plan.

He slide down and stare blankly at the ceiling above him. 3 hours earlier everything happen so fast. He witness his daughter, as she cry out after waking up with only darkness around her. Crying and screaming enough to make the whole hospital to get chilling goosebump. No more Arizona Robbins who was always perky and smiling like rainbow and sunshine. No more Doctor Arizona Robbins the Pediatric and Fetal surgeon.

And they have to accept the truth that Arizona's eyes can't be operated, until they find an eyes donor. Which will not happen in just a short time. It means, Arizona Robbins, his only child, will maybe spend the rest of her life in darkness.

Another fact that he know since today, the two women who stay since the beginning at the hospital. They are not other than the home wrecker and mistress. And now they married to each other and ask for some forgiveness and start everything at a clean slate. Half of Daniel's mind really want to slap them and ask to let his girl alone. But the other half consider them as someone who help his Arizona and not be harmful.

With the help from Lucinda, Arizona lawyer. Daniel cleared their hometown in Boston, without need to be there. Clear up Arizona house in Seattle. And set up their new life.

Daniel stand up and walk back to his daughter's room. With Barbara sit beside her and holding Arizona hand dearly. Daniel walk to her left side and hold Arizona hand and kiss it.

"Please think about my plan phoenix," and Daniel kiss Arizona forehead.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **-TUESDAY-**

Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital is pack and full with people. Last night one apartment collapse and more than fifty people injured and 10 people died on the site.

So when three famous doctors decide to stop by in Seattle and arrived around 9 am, they stand amazed in the lobby and immediately drag by Owen to the ER to help him. Even their reunion with the others, take place in ER or in OR.

Addison drag by Alex to help him at the tiny human department to help with children and their mother case. Teddy and Christina finally work together in one OR after Owen awkwardly drag them to cardiovascular surgery. Meredith even walked into the gallery just to yell on the intercom to Christina just to say hi with cheering voice.

But all the happiness cannot be found at Bailey's Office.

Bailey was working on some paper when three policemen enter her office, one from Vancouver Police Department and two from Royal Canadian Mounted Police.

As the police enter her office, Bailey knows something was wrong. And as they explain their purpose, and give her a white plastic pack with a doctors coat and an id card that shown Arizona name on it. Bailey just grab that plastic pack and hold it tight to her chest. Her tears run down and she is no longer listening to what the officer has to tell her. She put her body down on the nearest chair.

xxxxx

* * *

Finally around 1 pm all of them can sit together in doctor lounge.

Christina, Teddy, Addison, Alex, Meredith, Owen, Jackson, April and Maggie. They throw a hugs and releasing their missing word to each other.

"So since she change the team, you shouldn't worry to stand in same room like now," Christina jokes to Owen and the rest is laughing.

"Oh come on, we already move on with that issue," Teddy poke Owen shoulder, makes his face redden even more.

And a loud noise banter the lounge, "What do you mean with you don't know?" Ask Amelia to DeLuca who was drag by Amelia.

"Hey hey easy… what happen?" Owen ask his wife.

"DeLuca not know where is Arizona," said Amelia.

"But it's true Amelia, last time I checked, Arizona was check out Sunday morning," said Christina.

"And DeLuca stayed at the conference, and returned with us." Teddy explain more.

"You said Sunday morning?" Alex asked confused, and move to DeLuca side, DeLuca feels scared standing near Alex.

"She said…She said…, I met her when I brought the breakfast to her room, she said she need to meet Sofia before Callie fly back with Sofia to New York…," DeLuca know he shouldn't say a word about this.

"Callie is here in Sunday… So Sofia is here too?" Meredith ask confused more.

"Yes, Sofia was hanging out with Callie's father and Arizona Parents here." DeLuca avoid anyones eyes, "Just that… and I don't know the rest. I only know she check out and I think I should stay because she ask me to stay no matter what,"

"Because she won the grant," Addison whines.

"What? Seriously?" Owen asked.

"Yes that blonde doctor win the heart of bach owner," Christina answer with shake her head amazed.

"Her cellphone is not connected." Amelia tried for a hundred times

And then Nathan Riggs enter the lounge, he hesitate to enter but Owen call him to join the gang.

"Let me introduce you to our friend. Ladies, this is doctor Nathan Riggs, he is attending at the cardio department," Owen said while stand side by side to Nathan.

"Oh hello…," Christina shake his hand flirting.

"Watch your eyes Yang… ," Meredith pinch Christina waist

"Nice to meet you ladies," Nathan give his best smile to Teddy, Addison and Christina

Alex walked to Amelia and look at her with serious face, waiting the call result, "Any answer?" ask Alex.

"No… It is just weird." Amelia pacing back and forth.

"Easy little shepherd, don't make us more worried," said Christina.

A knock on the door make them quiet in an instant. Miranda Bailey appear on the door with her best cold face, but her eyes red, and her fellow did not miss that.

"Bailey…," Meredith know exactly Bailey facial expression.

Bailey enter the lounge with heavy step, while the three officer following her closely behind, "Please all of you take a seat, we need to talk," and the gang take their seat, "Owen, please stand beside me," Bailey ask Owen

"What happen?" Amelia ask.

Bailey give the accident report to Owen. Owen read it carefully and tears run on his eyes, he throw his eye to Bailey, with silent yes Bailey answer Owen question.

"Bailey don't scare us," Meredith send a hard glare to Bailey.

"Today we should cheer up because you, you and you visiting this hospital even just to see Webber and we are happy for it…," Bailey pointed to Addison, Teddy and Christina, she try to take a deep breath.

"Why the police is here?" Alex standing up from his seat.

"They are Vancouver police and RCMP…," Bailey answer Alex without looking at him.

"Royal Canada Mounted Police Richmond?" April raise up and start nervous.

Bailey walk around the desk and put the plastic pack on the table. Meredith standing and reach for the plastic pack. Revealing Arizona's coat with her name on it, dusty and ripped, the hospital ID Card, and the necklace. Meredith covered her mouth and look into Bailey eyes, just as April reach for the id card.

"There's an accident in 99highway Richmond Sunday afternoon," one of officer step up and explain, "Pileup car crash, 26 cars involved in that accident with 20 people injured and 14 people deaths on the scene."

The room start cold and it was like the time stops, all of them staring to the officer with glassy eyes.

"We are sorry for your lost, we are here to send the victim belonging that we collecteded on the scene, and we don't know where to send it," said the Vancouver police officer.

And sobs filled the room. Amelia knee weak in sudden and Owen support her body with his hand. Teddy can't stop crying, while April is too shock and choose to grab her friend coat and hold it to her chest, and Jackson caress her back.

"It can't be her, she just need to drive here to meet her daughter," Meredith run her hand to her head and hold it.

"Tell us she is ok right?" Alex yelled to the officer.

"No sir, I'm sorry," answer the officer and bend his head down.

"She's not death… She can be death. I just start again to be her best partner in peds… She can't…," Alex kneel and sobs, "Tell us… tell us she is in hospital and will be fine," his voice shaking and breaking the hearts whoever hear him

Meredith pull Alex up and hold him tight. Her friend, was no longer there, no longer able to fixing tiny human, no longer able to ask Meredith if Callie ever called her, wait Callie, Callie maybe didn't know about this.

"Where is the body now officer? Since it has been two days since the accident." Owen ask while wiping his tears away.

"Her body was taken by her parents just after the accident sir, and her things was found on the scene, we don't know where we can send it, because her parents didn't leave an address," answer the officer.

"Her parents?" Addison and Jackson answered in unison.

"Yes," answered the officer

"DeLuca you said Arizona parents were here? It means at your house?" Jackson ask DeLuca, and DeLuca nod his head.

"Let's go to your house," Jackson, Nathan and DeLuca walk out in hurry, they will check on Arizona's house.

And the officer walk out with Owen and Maggie accompany. Bailey slump her body at the couch, while the others still on their deep sadness.

"Meredith…," Bailey called after Meredith, and Meredith snap her head to Bailey, "Call Torres," said Bailey blankly to Meredith.

"She change her number, and didn't share it with me."

"I will…," Addison said while pointed up her finger, and the rest stare at her, "well I don't have, but I will call her sister, I think I still have it."

"Just bring her here…wheter she like it or not," said Bailey with a stern voice.

And the rest of her fellow nodding agreely.

xxxxx

* * *

DeLuca, Jackson and Nathan enter the house. DeLuca shown them Arizona room and its empty.

"What the hell," Jackson enter the empty room,

DeLuca who already know what happened, but try to keep it like he just doesn't know anything, "Where is her stuff?" DeLuca walk inside and pretending to check on her drawer, "It's empty."

Nathan walk around the house and found notes on the kitchen table, "Hey I found this," waving the notes to his fellow

Jackson take the notes and read it, scrunch his forehead.

"It's from Arizona's parents," Jackson give the note to DeLuca, "They decide to took her stuff to sended back to their house in Boston."

"We should go back and tell the others," Nathan said to the other man.

"This is not good…," Jackson shook his head, they just lost one of their friend, and now they don't know where they can see their warmest and dearly peds doctor for the last time.

With heavy and weak step they walk out from the house and enter their car.

xxxxx

* * *

Meanwhile in New York. Penny enter the apartment with smile on her face, "Callie…Sofia."

"Ssshh…Mama is sleeping…," the little Torres say and keep continue draw on her sketch book. She sat on the floor in living room.

"Hi little one…," penny gives her a kiss on her head.

"I'm not a little one…I'm a big girl." Sofia angry pout to Penny.

Callie appear from her bedroom, "Hey baby…sorry I just take more sleep after cooked her breakfast. I didn't feel well," Callie walk closer and kiss penny lips.

"You have a fever?" Penny ask her.

"Yes, I think because I'm so tired. I'm standing for 12 hours, two surgeries. So I decide to take a day off today." Callie took a seat on the couch and lay her head back.

"My poor baby," Penny caress her arm, "Let me take a quick shower and join you after that," she walk into their bedroom with her trolley bag on her hand.

"You ok mama?" Sofia ask Callie.

"Ya baby," again she lied. She know she did not feel ok. Something bothering her, and she can't figure it out.

After 20 minutes, Penny walk to living room with Callie's phone on her hand, "Callie, your phone keep ringing." She walked to Callie and put the phone in Callies hand.

"Oh it's Aria. It's ok I will contact her later." Callie put down her phone and ignoring the ring.

"Maybe it's important?" Penny raising her eyebrow, and walk to the kitchen pouring some wine for both of them.

Callie check on her inbox, **~Pick up your phone. Addison is looking for you. It's important~** she inhale deeply and ignore the messages. "Oh, she just said that Addison is looking for me," Callie said without turn her head to Penny.

" . I saw her at the conference by the way." Penny said, make Callie turn her head to Penny.

"Really? She was there and attend it?" Callie ask once again.

"Yes, let me try to remember, I think there is an Asian women, a skinny tall blonde, Dr. Montgomerry, , Dr. Amelia Shepherd and Andrew the intern," Penny said in her pensive mood and slump her body beside Callie.

"The Asian is Yang, a skinny blonde huhmm… did she have a big eyes and was in cardio session?" ask Callie.

"Yes she have the same session with the Asian."

"It's Dr. Teddy Altman. And you mean Andrew DeLuca the intern," Callie remember exactly the name and her friend face.

"Wow looks like you really know them all…," Penny tease Callie.

"I do know them…" Callie defend on her word.

"I know Callie…I'm just teasing you," Penny peck on her cheek, and lean back to callie's body, "Oh you know, Arizona was not at the conference since Sunday, and the funny thing is Lauren Boswell were nowhere to be seen since the same day." Penny smirked while finishing her word and finishing her wine.

"What," Callie turn her head to stare at penny, _~Again Arizona?~_ Callie's mind drifting around like crazy.

"Yup… I even once ask , why Arizona and Lauren didn't show up at last day of the session," Penny laugh like a winner, "and she just snort and leave me. I can't believe they call her the best cardio doctor, in fact she don't have any heart."

"Penny stop talking about my friend like that, you don't know them," Callie feels irritated.

"I don't know them Callie, and I don't care. I don't need them anyway. I have enough with you and Sofia," Penny reach Callie cheek and kiss her lips.

Callie push her aside and stare at pennys eyes with glassy eyes. Her mind still running around like crazy thinking about Arizona and Lauren. And now Penny insulting her friend. She just feels so tired.

"Stop Penny." Callie stand up and walk to make a distance.

"What? What happen?" Penny ask stupidly.

"You don't judge my friend. Because you don't know about them. And never insulting for whoever they are." Callie start to break down.

"Ok I'm sorry Cal," Penny stand up and walk closer to Callie. Sofia start whining watching to her mother and penny arguing.

Callie kneeling and took sofia in her arms and bring her to the couch, while whispering sweet word in her daughter ear. Her tears rolling slowly down her cheek. Penny kneel in front of Callie.

"Callie, please I'm sorry. It's just some jokes not a real one I mock them. I truly happy meet them in conference. However I still learn to be the best baby." Penny hold Callie's hand, "I Love you Callie… please forgive me,"

"There is two people in this relationship Penny. Not just you. You should respect mine too." Callie voice shaking.

"But listen to me Callie. In here, I'm not totally lie or blind. You should see the truth and fact. Your friends no longer care about you. Did they support you with your decision to go to New York?" Penny throw another persuade word. "They are not support you."

"Penny," Callie tried to cut her off.

"No you listen to me…I love you Callie Torres. I will always support you. You have a right to be more than just head of ortho in Seattle. Now in the next week you will have a chance to run a big research center in Europe. And I will be the second best next to you. And Sofia will stay with us. The three of us will have a beautiful life Callie," Penny kiss callie's hand lovingly and throw her best gaze to Callie.

While rocking Sofia slowly to calm the little one, Callie's mind accepting penny's word and proceed entirely.

"I don't want to blame Arizona. But It is her's. And maybe…just maybe, she will find her good way with this Lauren. And you don't need to think about it. You don't have to think about her. You have me now and only me, we are happy Callie. You have Sofia too." Penny move closer and sit beside Callie and hold both of them.

Callie's tears don't stop. She was too overload with the words. And that's it. The famous Penny words that always succeed make Callie's heart give in.

"Callie Torres, I love you and I Penelope Blake will always love you with all my heart. Because you are the one who make my life more colorful. We don't need anyone Callie. Do you hear me? No one. I will do anything for your happiness."

Her phone blaring again. She check and now it is Aria who call her. Twice and now three times she reject the phone. She don't have any intention to pick up any phone call. She is ignited by Penny's word.

"You want to pick up that call?" Penny ask.

"No. I don't need it," Callie smiled and turn off her phone and rest her head on Penny shoulder. For now she just need to close her eyes. Even she sit side by side with Penny, she missed the warm arm that Arizona offer everytime she feel unwell. She missed soft lips that comforting her when she feels worried. She missed the blond hair that resting on her belly when they woke up. She missed all of it, and she missed Arizona. Is it too late to confess to Arizona that she still love her?

 _~I will talk to Penny tomorrow, but I want to call Arizona first.I will tell her to give me a chance to fix everything~_ tears roll down slowly.

xxxxx

* * *

Aria Torres was so shocked when she heard the news from Addison Montgomerry. She was not a close one to her ex in law. But Aria knows that her sister was head over heels in love with Arizona Robbins. And her first impression to Penny Blake? When she hangout at their apartment in New York, she surely didn't found her sister sparkling eyes. Like the way they would when Callie shared any story about Arizona.

Now, her mission was calling her sister, to tell her about what happen to Arizona. Next to her was her father. Deeply sunk into his chair, the shoulders hanging and the face showed deep grief.

Her father told her about what happen in Seattle. How Callie was rude to her ex in laws. How Callie change into someone that he almost didn't know anymore.

"She turn off her phone, daddy." Aria said with a hopeless face.

Carlos Torres, he just feels guilty. He was supposed to be a peacemaker between his daughter and Arizona. But he failed. Now that he had found the possibility to communicate with the Robbins, it had to end so badly. Arizona was gone. A journey without return.

"What was saying about Arizona's house?"

"That her parents took all her stuff back to Boston. And her friend at hospital didn't know her parents house address in Boston."

"You go to Boston," Carlos told Aria.

"Me? Daddy? Alone? Can I ask Addison to accompany me or someone from the hospital? I think she said Alex or someone planning to go to Boston too," Aria ask while texting Addison.

"Ya just go there and meet with her parents. Wait for me. Ask Ian he have Arizona address, and he will accompany you to go there too." Carlos stood up and fixing his suit, he would make sure his loyal assistant will bring Aria to Arizona parents.

"And you dad?" Aria ask her father.

"I will pick up Calliope," Carlos said. _~I will bring Calliope with my own hands. Arizona you deserve to meet Calliope and Sofia for the last time~,_ said Carlos inside his mind.

xxxxx

* * *

Arizona woke up with a heavy throat and try to reach something with her hand. She found something hold her hand right lovely. Her left hand caress slowly a person face who sleep beside her while holding her right hand. And waking up the person, which was her mother.

"Arizona…," Barbara talk slowly.

"Phoenix," Daniel voice sound from her left side.

Arizona try to reach Daniel hand and Daniel reach it right away. Now they hold each other hand, "Daddy, take me somewhere. I will follow whatever plan you have for me. But please don't tell me to much about it. I'm sure I would not go with you if I know every detail."

Barbara and Daniel just hold their daughter with all the love they have.

xxxxx

* * *

Carlos arrived in New York with rain pour down heavily. While his car run through the traffic. Aria just call from Boston, they found that the Robbins family house was empty. The neighbor said that Daniel and Barbara never come back from their trip to Seattle, but yesterday the moving company emptied the house without news. Neighbors confirm that they heard about Arizona accident that took her life, but no one could confirm news about Daniel or Barbara.

One of the neighbors talked with a lawyer who was commissioned by the Robbins to handle any moving process. But having no clue about where they will held the memorial to Arizona.

Carlos feels guilty with the news. He feels that Callie was one of the reasons that the Robbins family disappear. He know and witness how Callie was rude to Barbara and Daniel, being ungrateful and keep cornering Arizona. Even then as Arizona send Sofia to be with her.

Carlos walk with heavy step into Callie's apartment building, knocking and wait for Callie to open the door.

Penny open the door with smile on her face, but the smile disappear when she saw Carlos figure at her door.

"Where is Calliope?" Carlos ask with stern face and cold voice.

"Please come in, she just finish cooking," Penny stutter and she run inside while calling after Callie.

Not long after Callie appear and shocked about Carlos arrival, Sofia run to her Abuelo and hug his leg.

"Daddy…," Callie kiss Carlos cheek, "what a surprise," she throw her best smile to him.

"Pack your bag Calliope…and take Sofia with you," Carlos face not buying Callie's smile.

"Where we going abuelo?" Ask Sofia.

"Daddy what happen? I feel unwell today and…," Callie reach for Sofia and pull her daughter to her side.

"Do as I say, for once. Maybe you don't need to pack more clothes, just come with me and take Sofia." Again Carlos not budging from his position and his eyes stare coldly to Callie.

"But daddy, can you at least tell me what happen and where are we going?" Callie was stubborn, like always, and not moving at Carlos words. Penny shows up and now standing beside Callie, "Penny please take Sofia inside…."

"No mama I want abuelo…," Sofia stump her feet angrily.

"Seattle…," Carlos answered shortly.

"Yayyy… will we meet my mommy abuelo?" Sofia jump up and down excited. "Mama I want meet my mommy." Carlos eyes goes down to Sofia with sadness, how can he tell this bad news without breaking her heart?

"Seriously dad…you coming only to drag me back to seattle to…," Callie start raise her voice.

"Calliope…," Carlos close his eyes for just a moment and take a deep breath.

"Don't Calliope me dad… I won't go back there and take Sofia, she need to go to school, she have new life here," Callie said angrily to Carlos, "Penny bring her inside, now."

Carlos open his eyes and it clearly that his eyes filled with tears. Callie look at him and stop her step and it struck her like a lighting bolt, for once in her life, she saw her father sad eyes.

"Arizona is dead," Carlos said with a broken voice.

"What? ... Wait … What? Are you kidding me?"

"How dare you talk to me like that? I would never make a joke about it. Who are you?"

Just then, Callie knew she had lost everything. She heard the voice of her father from afar. Heard what happened. But it did not reach her. For a short moment she was completely empty. But then this emptiness was replaced with pure guilt.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review…anything I would love to hear about it…**

 **Next chapter will be a time jump.**

 **And for guest who questioning about DeLuca, he just a little brother to Arizona.**

 **Thank you...**


	9. 5 Years Later

**Chapter 8 : 5 Years Later**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome Saraforever**

 **The mistake all mine…**

 **Don't worry, It's Calzona story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

"Sofiaaaaa…," Penny yelled from the living room, and Sofia came running down from upstairs.

"What?" she feels irritate, everyone could see that as she came in the living room.

"Watch your voice baby." Callie appear behind Penny while carrying a grocery bag.

"I'm skyping with Zola, mama. It's the only time we can do it. Because of that stupid time difference." The time here in Germany was not bad to Sofia, she meet new friends, was good at school, one of the best in fact. But she loved her Skype time with her only best friend left in the US.

"I just ask you to help your mama Sofia. That's not too much. Hey and don't forget your homework," said Penny annoyed to Sofia.

"Blablabla…whatever." Sofia mumbles slowly.

"Hey I heard that missy. And I know how much you love your Skype time." Callie pinched Sofia's arm softly.

"Aww mama…" Sofia kissed Callie's cheek. "Can I go to Hilda's house mama? She has a spoiler for the new book, please mama?" Sofia beg to Callie and gives her best smile.

"But you have to be back home before dinner." Penny said to her.

"Deal. So mama can I go now?" She ask Callie again.

"Ok go...," Callie cannot say no to her daughter. She would do all in her power to make Sofia happy.

"Yaaayy…" Sofia runs back to her room and 10 minutes she is back in the living room with her bag and shoes. "Love you mama…." Gives her mother one more kiss and is out of the door and like always Sofia just ignored Penny.

"I think you spoiled her. She is 11 Callie. She should start to respect older ones and act like a girl not like a child. But more important she should respect me."

"I don't want to talk about it. Because everytime we talk about it, it only ends with us arguing and fighting over it." Callie step back and her voice sound serious.

"And for how long we will going to avoid this subject. You are my fiancée Callie. Since five years. God damn it!" Penny yells at Callie and throw a bottle of milk on the floor.

Callie was shocked about what just happen, about Penny's sudden anger. Callie took a step back from Penny. This was not the first time that she was face to face with a sudden anger from Penny. Almost everyday. It seems that Penny shows her true face since moving to Germany but Callie always try to covered it from Sofia.

Penny grab her car keys and headed out, slammed the front door angrily.

Callie stared at the ceiling and tears bursting out of her eyes. She feels that she can't hold on any longer, she reached for her phone and tried to call someone that maybe can help her out. And then she did what she always did, she went to work.

xxxxx

* * *

Tulio walks back in hurry from school. He was so excited to be with his mother when she received the package. A package that he always hoped of since his mother became a writer. His mother's new book was hard covered and had a very interesting front cover. The front cover alone appealed to the young readers. Tulio's mother, Arizona Robbins was an author of 2 famous teens adventure books under the name of A. Andrew. And the little boy was so proud of his mother.

For the 11 years old boy, Tulio knew that Arizona Robbins was not his real mother. But she was the one who raised him and keep him under her wings since the accident which claimed the lives of his parents. Tulio promised to protect his new mother and would do anything for her. His sunshine and rainbow, she was his new life, his guardian angel.

Tulio know that his mother lost her vision after the accident. He don't know the exact reason, but his uncle said his mother was hurt before the accident happend and the accident was making it even worse.

He can remember very good, how his mother sometimes brokes down and stayed in her bed for almost a week. Crying and crying, no one is able to calm her up. Until he sneak into her room and sleep beside her. At times like this Tulio makes a promise to his mom, that he will be there whenever his mother needs him.

But today was his first day in the 7th grade. He had homeschooling the last few years, but since Arizona knew what a clever boy he was, she let him take the test for inclusion in the 7th grade. And now he was a member of the 7th grade. That means that he will be two years younger than his classmates.

But that and the new book were just a few reasons why he was in such a hurry today. It also means that Arizona would be home alone the first time. Even though he knew that his grandma Barbara, his grandpa Daniel and his uncle Didi would be around Arizona, he had the feeling she needed him today even more.

With a smile as wide as his steps, he entered the house and looked for his mother. But she's nowhere to be found, until he heard noises inside his mother's bedroom.

"Mommy, I'm home." He run to Arizona's room and find her on the floor. "Mommy are you ok?" Tulio bend down and helped Arizona up to her bed.

"I'm fine, just a little pain in my limp." Arizona winced.

"Where are Grandma, Grandpa and Didi?" Tulio ask while helps his mother to move to the wheelchair.

"Grandma and Grandpa are at town to buy something, and your favorite uncle is at Robby's house, his mother feels unwell…it's ok baby, mommy can handle this."

"Don't be stubborn mom. And you are silly, I only have one uncle and of course he is my favorite…." He kissed her cheek sweetly.

"So how's your first day at school?"

"It was great mommy, but I feel bad for leaving you alone." Tulio shown his sad face. Sometimes he just forgot that she can't see him.

Arizona touched Tulio's cheek and caress his nose and lips. "Don't be sad, Didi is here remember? He already choose to stay, and you my handsome boy, it's time for you to have your own life outside. Have a lot of friends, make a lot of new experiences and be socialize. Be a kid."

"I love you mommy…," Tulio hold his mother. " Oh and you know what mom, I found out that almost all my new friends in my class love your books…"

"Really?" Arizona was mesmerized by her son's excitement.

"Yes and they always talk about the next journey… They love how Tulio and Mia have all the adventures around the city and that they can handle everything…," Arizona put one finger to his lips while she has a big smile on her face. This was the smile what the little boy loved so much.

"Remember the promises we made to each other?"

"Yes mommy…," Tulio nodded his head. "I won't tell anyone whoever they really are." Tulio promised his mother.

"Let it be our family secret…," Arizona kiss Tulio's hair. She was so grateful for having the little boy.

Their little conversation was interrupted as outside a car was heard. Tulio ran to the front door and saw his uncle coming to the house with a big packet of food.

"Didi…," the little boy bounce up and down, he was very excited as he saw his uncle with lasagna and pasta in his hands.

"Hi superboy… Where's mommy?" DeLuca closed the door, bend down and kissed Tulio's head and walk into the kitchen.

"In her room. You want to talk with her? When I came home from school I found her in her room and she was sad,"

"Ok, stay here superboy and don't lick the lasagna with your fingers," DeLuca ruffled Tulio's hair and walk to Arizona's room. He knocked on the door before entering the room with a warm smile.

"Did you bring another lasagna to spoil my little boy aren't you?" Arizona laugh while try to bend down her hand to search for her prosthetic.

"Blame my Italian blood," laughing he took a seat on the bed beside from Arizona and help to reach the prosthetic and helped her to put it on. "Tulio ask me to talk to you, he said he saw you being sad."

"I'm just… I feel guilty with your decision to break up completely from the hospital. Just to taking care of me and being my hand to write Andrew."

Andrew tried to reply but Arizona stopped him and continue, "I know it's been 5 years already. But did you ever regret every single decision you made? Hell even I questioning why you, Dr. Andrew DeLuca, who was supposed to be an outstanding doctor with an great career, turn into a writer who is listening to my voice recorder and put all into a beautiful book together that I even can't read."

DeLuca took Arizona's hand and hold it tight, "I would never regret one single thing. You are my sister, my teacher and my family." DeLuca stand up, "come let's prepare our supper." DeLuca push Arizona wheelchair to the kitchen.

At the beginning, Arizona was totally devastated, with only one leg and her new eyes condition. She couldn't do anything alone, not even to go to the toilet. Her Mother was at her side 24hours, taking care of her, even her father helped her, and then DeLuca too.

But as the time goes by, she was no longer ashamed about her condition. She has built a new family. A new family that cares about her and stayed at her side even when she was at her lowest state.

5 years has passed. After the accident, Daniel send them to stay in Surrey,Canada. With all they have, they start to rebuild their life there. Before Arizona walked out from the hospital, she found out that the little boy that she saved before, has lost his whole family. And was she shocked about that the little boy's name was Tulio. She remembered exactly the name, it was one of the names that she had suggest to Callie when they expected Sofia . And later she found out, that Tulio have a meaning. _'The one who leads'._ And at the end, he did exactly that. Tulio always led her to her new happiness. Led her out of her deepest darkness. Led her to keep fighting for life. And now, Tulio is her everything.

Arizona and Deluca strolled into the kitchen. Barbara and Daniel had just arrived and greet them. And they found Tulio staring at the lasagna plate and made them laugh about that.

As they took their seats at the dining table, DeLuca helped her with her food.

And then Arizona remembered what happened 5 years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _The whole family just arrived at home from Arizona monthly check up, when they find DeLuca standing in front of their house._

 _Daniel stopped his step, makes Barbara stopped pushing Arizona's wheelchair and Tulio hold onto Barbara shirt tightly._

" _Dad?" Arizona was terrified at the sudden stop._

 _And then she heard shoes steps came slowly closer to where they stand. Arizona could feel someone in front of her._

" _It's me Arizona."_

" _DeLuca…." Arizona recognized the voice immediately and tears began to gather in her eyes._

" _Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, I…," DeLuca talked with a shaking voice. "I quit at the hospital and all I want is to be here. Is that ok?"_

 _Daniel stepped forward and opened his arms. "Andrew…," said Daniel to DeLuca. Arizona could hear the smile in her father's voice._

 _With that Barbara smiled wide and hugged DeLuca. "You are very welcome here."_

 _Arizona smiled, tears rolled down her cheeks and right at this moment she knew she could be happy again. She felt something pulling on her shirt, "Mommy who is he?"_

 _All three adults turned their attention to the little boy._

" _He is your uncle…." Arizona reached for the small boy's hand. "Uncle D…"_

" _Uncle D," Tulio giggle about the name. "D…Di…Didi…," and they laughed about Tulio antics._

 _DeLuca leaned down and hugged Arizona. "The last few months,I was thinking ... I could, I wanted,...I won't leave you Arizona."_

 _And so he became a part of the new family._

xxxxx

* * *

Sofia was back at home around 3 pm, she was sad. Her friend Hilda shortened their fun time so she could go with her mother. Sofia was feeling lonely. Her mother was always busy, even at the weekends. Callie always spent her time at her research center. And if she was home Penny was around.

She missed her mommy badly. So she reached for her bag and pulled out her old phone. That one that was given to her from her mommy. Sofia tooked off her shoes and throwed her body into her bed. On days like this she really missed her mommy.

Sofia knew that her mother would do anything for her and she loved her. She loved the time together. Only she and her mama. But something was simply different when Penny was nearby. As if her mother were then far away.

But now here in her bed she played the voice messages, Arizona's last voice messages. Over and over again. She just missed her.

xxxxx

* * *

Amelia sat at her computer and checked the list she had received from Hans, he worked for the company which prosthetic limbs manufactured, the same Arizona has liked to used, as Alex walked inside. He put a yogurt in front of her and then took the seat next to her.

"Nothing new?"

"Nope." Amelia rubbed her forehead, "but I won't give up."

"You are sure it is a good thing to search for her prosthetic leg?" Alex asks, grinning.

"Oh come on, this is the one and only company who produce the same prosthetic leg that Arizona had. Since it was Callie's prototype. And I am sure she believe in Callie's product than at any other company."

"But look at the list, it's same Amelia, their client's from the US especially women is only 10, and there are a couple people from Canada and Europe." Alex move his fingertips over the list one by one.

"Do you really think she is…" Alex couldn't continue his words.

Amelia poked Alex's head, "You were there when this teenage boy talked about a blonde woman who became his hero when she rescued his entire family at this car accident."

"Yeah and his mother pinched his arm, like she wanted him to shut his very chatty mouth," Alex grinned remembering the ER scene.

"I just want to look for her Alex. I know she is out there. She is my friend." Amelia rubbed her eyes with her palm.

"Me too me too," Alex said and stroked Amelia's back.

Teddy entered with a cheering voice, " Heyy Shepherd what the hell are you doing here?" Alex and Amelia snaped their head's to the dark blonde doctor. "Owen is looking for you. Kyle is clingy when he need to go back to the next surgery." Teddy sat down on the table.

"Let him soothe Kyle. I'm tired, for whole 3 days not sleep really well," Amelia answered with a smirk.

"Wow you sure can put down Owen." Teddy high five Alex. "Well we are a badass one right."

"You sure…" Amelia snorted her nose to mock Teddy.

"Oh come on, I am for now child free." Teddy shaked her hips proudly. "Joe's tonight?"

Addison's loud screaming was heard outside. Everyone in the room could hear her yelling at the nurse and asking for Teddy. Teddy immediately lost her laugh. Whereupon Alex and Amelia broke out in loud laughter.

"Ha ha… I think now we know who wears the pants in your marriage…," Amelia said and laughed heartily.

As the red head doctor showed up with her hand on the hip, Teddy turned to her with a smile on her face, trying to ease her wife's tension.

"Oh no don't look at me like a puppy, you should have pick up Hannah from school. I have surgery in 5 minutes." Addison said without blinking.

"Ok honey… I will… ."

"Ah ah… not will. Now Theodora. Or you won't get any sexy time for a month." Addison pointed her finger at Teddy and walk out, left her wife breathless behind and her colleagues giggling like high school students.

"You two sucks…" Teddy said while shaking her head, "and Shepherd I know what your doing, keep me update," and then she just left.

Amelia was shocked. "You told her?"

"Nope…," Alex answered shortly. "Maybe she heard our conversation with the young boy in the ER that night."

"Maybe…" Amelia turned her head back to the computer. "Where are you Arizona?" She whispered. She knew Arizona was somewhere. She could feel it.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie entered her house and put her coat into the closet. Walking inside the living room she was wondering if Sofia was still awake.

She found Sofia deep asleep in front of the TV. She shook her daughter's hand carefully, and ask her to go to bed. She knew she don't have to ask her daughter about dinner. And she felt guilty that she let her beloved child so often alone.

With just a nod, Sofia walked into her room and her bed.

Callie checked a couple of voicemail on her home phone. Mostly from her colleagues who couldn't reach her mobile phone because she was too absorbed in her papers.

But one voice mail got her full attention. It was from the Bach foundation in Canada. They requested her phone number from in Switzerland. Asked her to contact their office in Germany, in order to be able to communicate their concerns. She was amazed.

Then she decide to just end that day and go to sleep, she knew from experience that Penny would not come home after an argument. On the way to her room she stop in front of Sofia's room. She just had to see her little girl. She needed to see that her daughter was sleeping well. She had to smile as she entered the room, Sofia's room was always disorganized. Slowly and silently she tried to organized a couple of stuff that was lying on the floor. She picked up books and put it on Sofia's table and bookshelf.

A big poster on the wall, showed **~The Siblings Journey : Finding a Way Home. ~**. Callie smiled, knowing that her daughter had a big crush on that book and saying that the author was awesome. The author, based on the name, Callie thought that will be a man behind that famous book.

Callie continue tidy up Sofia's room slowly. And when she bend down near her daughter's face to picking up some clothes, she found Sofia's old phone. Callie picked it up and checked the screen. It showed that Sofia just had opened the audio player. Callie pressed play and was shocked with what she heard. It was Arizona, Arizona's last voice mail before the accident.

Her legs getting weaker at every second that the voice mail was playing. She took a seat at Sofia's desk. And cried silently.

It was Arizona. Her Arizona. Which begged her child to love Callie and Penny and to be happy.

And exactly at that moment, Callie had to ask herself if she was really happy. For a long time, she was just blind and dumb. For a long time, she tried to hold onto something that was long gone. But she stayed, thinking that she deserved it. Yes, she was happy. Happy about her daughter and also her work. But that was it. And yet she stayed. Did not want her daughter once again to go through like five years ago. To give up everything for the egoism of her mother. But now she knew that her child could only be really happy if she was happy too.

But for now she just needed sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review… Encourage me to write more ;)**

 **Next Chapter: Callie make an important decision. One of their friend found a clue about Arizona.**

 **Thank you…**


	10. Can We Rebuilt a Broken Road

**Chapter 9 : Can We Rebuilt a Broken Road**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome Saraforever**

 **The mistakes all mine…**

 **Sorry for the late update, but hope you like this chapter.**

 **Don't worry, It's Calzona.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 _"You are no longer our friend Callie…Now you can go away and be happy with your own life." Meredith pushed Callie shoulder rudely._

 _Callie standing there with tears in her eyes, she moved her eyes to Addison and asked for some help from her friend. "Addie…"_

 _Addison just grabs Teddy's hand and walk away leaving Callie, Christina, Jackson, even Bailey without turn around for one second._

 _"Addie…Bailey…," Callie was falling on her knees and cried._

Callie woke up with teary eyes, it was just a dream. A dream that always haunt her, since the day she left Seattle. The day when the sunshine and rainbow in Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital was gone. Callie took a glass of water from her bedside table. She looked around and Penny was nowhere to be found, then she checked her phone. Penny was sleeping at the hospital,...again.

5 years and their life had nothing special, just a flat life and boring communications. No more affection, temptation, romance, and even their sex life no longer existent. She had decided to spend more time in her lab and Penny did the same. But she missed her time with Sofia. Their quality time. Callie was just grateful that Arizona taught Sofia so well, because she knew Arizona had made it better than her.

Speak about Arizona. Callie was still shocked with what she had heard on Sofia's phone. 5 years and she never knew that her daughter was hiding the phone from her. She just knew Sofia loved it dearly.

Callie could still hear Arizona's last voicemail. Callie knew for sure, Arizona was crying when she was calling. Her shaking voice broke Callie's heart. How Arizona tried to keep strong for their daughter. The way she keep repeated the words, to say Sofia to love Callie and Penny, especially love Penny like her own mother. How comes that this woman was so generous and big hearted. Callie's tears were running down her cheeks as she imagined Arizona was calling Sofia, on her way into the big chaos that ended her life. And not only her life.

Callie remembered exactly the moment after her father said Arizona were gone.

 _~The next moments are blurred. The feeling of having lost everything is spreading. Deep despair is seen on Callie's face._

 _"Dad, you can take Sofia. I'll quickly grab a few things and then Penny and I ... "_

 _"I'll stop you right here, Callie. Only you and Sofia will come with me. I do not know what you're doing here. But you can play house later. Pack a few things for you and your daughter. We're waiting in the car." Carlos turns around and leaves the apartment with a broken Sofia. There is noplace for arguments._

 _In moments like this Callie feels small. With difficulty she begins to pack. Her thoughts are all over the place._

 _"What the hell is going on Callie? Why is your father here?" Penny's words are slowly running through to Callie. Hot tears run down her face as her eyes meet Penny. Hope for understanding and support._

 _"I have to go to Seattle. I..., I don't know where I ... "_

 _"What? Seattle? For God's sake Callie! Do we have to discuss this again? Your life is here now,with me. No matter what it is, it does not matter anymore. Me and you, only that is important…And Sofia. You must finally learn to let go."_

 _"And I'm right here Penny. But this is something I have to do. Maybe not for me, but for my daughter."_

 _"Goddammit, what you mean? What's so important to go to Seattle?"_

 _But Callie is not in the constitution to explain. Or to argue. Her Arizona is gone forever. With her last strength, she throws Sofia's clothes into a suitcase. Tears obscure her view._

 _"It's because of her! It's always because of her! Just give it to me that you still love her."_

 _"Can you forget your jealousy for a moment? Yes it is because of her and yes. But that does not matter anymore. We'll talk when I'm back."_

xxxxx

* * *

Amelia was holding Kyle on her chest while preparing his food, when Owen appear from their bedroom.

"Remind me again why we agreed to let Alex and Jo stay in this house…," Amelia moved Kyle into Owen's arms.

"They emptied the yoghurt again?" Owen laugh while kissing Amelias head, "Kids this day…"

"Heyyy I'm not a kid…" Alex jog into the kitchen and grabbed some bread from Amelia's plate.

"Oh perfect… shoooo…go away, you have kids to save…" yelled Amelia to Alex.

"Where's Jo?" Owen took a seat and get Kyle on his chair and start to feed him.

"She got paged in, Maggie need her at the twin heart replacement," Alex put on his shoes and grabbed another bread and run before Amelia could yell again.

"Alexxxx…that's the reason my sister threw you out…,"

Owen just laughed, "You should see Kyle's face when you yelled at Alex, the boy has a crush on Alex."

"Kel lex…," Kyle was enthusiast bobbing in his seat.

"Again… I hate it when he can say Alex properly but cannot name us…" Amelia shook her head and laughed.

"You have any news from Christina?" Owen asked.

"Yes, she says that the offer is already sent to Callie… and we just have to wait and see if she will take it."

The doorbell was ringing and Owen raise up from his chair and walk to the door. And came back with Addison and Teddy in tow.

"You early…" Amelia said to Addison.

"The girls were sleeping at Meredith and Henry have a scout camp at his school…" Addison answered.

"You have any news from Yang yet?" Teddy asked Owen and Amelia.

"We just talk about that," Owen continue to feeding Kyle. "Christina pushed the offer already, and we just wait for Callie to respond."

"You sure about her condition? I mean with Penny," Amelia ask Addison.

"Yes, Aria keeps me update about that. Since is no longer talking to Callie, Aria is the only one who is in touch with her. And she know for sure Callie is not happy living with Penny. It will blow up like a volcano one day," answered Addison.

"I hope this plan will work." Teddy holds Addison's hand.

"We all do wish the same thing. Even we don't like her at a times, she is our friend for a long time." Owen replied to Teddy's words.

"And that's why we're doing that. She needs a push in the right direction, and what Aria says is bad. But we all know Callie. Magnanimous, loving but stubborn as an old donkey. Aria says she blames herself. Thinks she deserves all that." Said Addison sadly

"And that is the reason she stayed? I really hope our plan will work."

Amelia pager blaring loudly, "It's mine."

"Ok we better head out… Come on we have another hospital to be invaded," Owen said while fixing his clothes and grabbed his bag.

"Not invade Owen…" Amelia shook her head amazed about her husband's attitude.

"Blame the military blood," Addison mocks.

"Hey…" Teddy protested with dagger eyes at Addison, "I'm a military woman too."

"I'm just kidding baby… You are an awesome military woman," Addison kissed her lips and took her bag that she had left on the couch. "Meet you at the hospital later?"

Teddy nod her head and accompany Owen and Addison to walk out. While Amelia clean up the kitchen and put Kyle on the couch to put on his shoes.

Teddy walked back when Amelia's phone starts blaring. Amelia picked up her phone. And her face and voice change into a serious one.

"I'll be there in 15," Amelie turn off her phone and move her eyes to Teddy who already wait for her explanation. "It's Alex."

"What happened?" Teddy moved closer.

"The boy…he's back at the hospital… the one who knew Arizona."

xxxxx

* * *

DeLuca pushed Arizona's wheelchair slowly through the hallway, crowded with people, inside the town hall. Today was her new book launching. But as usual, she and DeLuca standing there not as the writer but as a person who loved the book. Hiding between the audience who want to hear any kind of messages from the author. But they could not make it.

"It's getting full in a few minutes, you sure you want to be here?" whisper DeLuca to Arizona.

"I'm ok DeLuca…so now let's take any good position because I don't want to trap in the crowded line when they give away the gifts," chuckle Arizona.

DeLuca continue to push until they stand near the side entrance, at the EO table. A old woman approached them.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Andrews, how are you?" Geena, the oldest EO person who know them just as a usual fan of the book, ask.

"We are good Geena… So the new book is it good?" ask Arizona the old woman.

"It's very awesome, my grandchildren love it so very much… how about you? I'm sure your little one will love it too."

"Oh it is Geena… Timothy will love it so much…," Arizona smile widely.

"You know there was a newspaper coming in to Landy yesterday, and they ask about the author who live in this town. Landy just laugh and told them the hoax are never stops. There's family with Andrews surname in here but not the author, so Landy gave the details about your work, and and even Barbara and Daniel. After they heard that you were in this condition well like usual they just leave."

"Wow… I think the world won't stop looking for the author won't they," DeLuca laughed to Geena.

Geena kneeled down in front of Arizona, "This town loves you , and they won't let anyone hurt you," Geena said while patting on Arizona's hand and smiled to DeLuca, "Your secret is safe with us," with that Geena stood up and her employee appear from behind with a smile on her face.

Deluca tap on Arizona's shoulder to calm her. What they just heard was shocking, but they know Geena was a good woman and became Barbara's friend since they lived in that small town. So with Geena knows about their secret it won't make any trouble.

"Hello … Do you buy the new book for Timothy already? There is a lottery for children around the world to have a trip to Disneyland with one parent and have a big chance to meet the author… isn't that cool?" The young employer told them enthusiastly.

"We came here to buy the book and get some souvenirs for Timothy. He can't make it because he is helping his grandmother to harvest and it's his first time." Arizona said with a wide smile, she was always happy to talk about her boy.

"Well… we will pack some souvenirs for that handsome boy," said Geena and the young employer nod and walked back behind their table.

Deluca took a seat beside Arizona, and holds her hand. Arizona grip DeLuca's hand while tears running down her cheeks. Then the master of ceremony open the launching session and the audience was cheering loudly.

DeLuca wiped away his own tears. He never had imagine that his life would be turn into this kind of happiness. Different world than his dream, but he love it and never regret for once. "Thank you…," whispered DeLuca.

Arizona heard DeLuca and smiled, "Thank you too… without you I had never made it."

"And here it is… **~The Siblings Journey : A Loving Mother~** " announce the mc and all people cheering.

xxxxx

* * *

The young boy lies down on the hospital bed, while Alex was checking on him. His parents stand closely and eyeing Alex in a very serious way. The boy winced when Alex raise his left leg with the cast on it.

Dr. Bailey entered the room and standing beside Alex and checked on the patient medical record.

"Hey Michael… you are lucky that you will be back playing football and without any scars on it," say Alex while smiling at the young boy.

"And the important one please no more playing without shoes," said with a serious tone at the young boy's parents.

And the young boy's parents nod with understanding to Bailey's words. Amelia entered the room in hurry, make it an awkward situation with Bailey in there.

"Can I help you ?" ask Bailey annoying to Amelia.

"Uhhmm no… just need some consul with Alex," answered Amelia without looking into Baileys face.

"You can wait until he is finished here…," said Bailey persistent with her stand.

"I…," Amelia cannot answer at that but Bailey's pager was saving her. Bailey glared to Amelia with questioning eyes.

"You lucky this time…," whispered Bailey to Amelia and Alex and walked out of the room.

Amelia closed the door and walked to the young boy's parents, "Nice to meet you again Mr and Mrs North, we are happy to see you."

The parents still remembered exactly what happened when their child were sent to this hospital and blurted out about a blond women who heroic saving his life and his parents life. The parents promised to someone that were knowing as the blonde women relatives, that they will keep any secret related to the blond women.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Shepherd," answered the young boy.

"How are you boy? I heard you can walk again now and go back to Vancouver?" Amelia took a seat near the bed.

"Yes I am ma'am… My mom and dad can't wait to bring me back to Vancouver. You know I never though that I can walk normally again. As 5 years ago I was thinking I can't walk anymore, but I can. And now again it happened but and the pretty girl doctor healed me," the young boy smiled widely.

"Michael your word…it's ," his parents correcting him.

"Where is she ? Why is she not coming today?" asked Michael.

"She has a family business today so she has a day off," answered Alex and makes Michael pout.

"Hey Michael… You are an awesome boy are you?" Amelia said.

"Yes I am ma'am…," answered Michael back and cheer proudly.

"I want to hear your story from 5 years ago. The one that gave you this scars," Amelia pointed on the left leg marks.

"I'm sure my son already been asked that and it will just bring back his pain," his mother tried to avoid the conversation.

"It's ok mom… you know doctor, at that day, I think I met a angel. She had blonde hair and saved me and my family. Especially my mother at the first."

"Michael," the mother once again tried to stop Michael.

"She is our angel too…" said Amelia slowly and hard to the parents and the young boy. All of them stared at Amelia.

"She was amazing… you know I saw…" Michael smile widely telling the story that unforgettable in his life.

Alex pulled out his phone and opened the picture, he show an Arizona picture to Michael. "It's her, is it?"

Michael took the phone and saw it carefully, "Yes she is… she is my angel," with that Amelia closed her mouth with her palm and her eyes glistened.

"It's enough…," The father said. "Thank you doctors for your help to our son. We are really grateful with his condition that getting so much better."

"Sir with all respect, we just need to know about our friend," said Alex.

"But it's happened 5 years ago. And it's not good to remembering the most scary day in our whole life," said the father.

The mother moved Michael into the wheelchair to bring him out of that room.

"We never heard from her after the accident. We heard from a policeman that she got a worse one." said the mother while preparing all of Michaels stuff.

"Thank you for saving my boy's life this time." The father pushed Michael wheelchair out of the room.

With that Michael and his parents disappear out of Amelia's and Alex's sight. Amelia broke down and started crying. Alex approach Amelia and hold her.

"Tell me this is not the end," sobs Amelia.

They just lost their key to open the real fact, Arizona was truly gone or she was somewhere live happily ever after.

For 10 minutes they stayed inside the room, before the door opened and revealed Michael's mother. She entered the room and walked to Alex's and Amelia's position. She gave a piece of a white note to them.

Amelia looked into Michael's mother eyes, questioning the piece white note that she just got from her.

"For us she is the angel falling from heaven. For whoever helped her at that time, I'm forever grateful too." said Michael's mother.

Alex and Amelia just looked speechless and took the memo dearly and keep it in Amelia's hand.

"We don't know her exact address. But we know a contact number of the guy who saved her at that time. Maybe you can ask him." And with that the mother smiled for the last time and walked out of the room leaving Amelia and Alex into another speechless moment.

They moved their gaze from the door to the small paper in Amelia's hand. And that was written on it **~DeLuca . 416-555-0119~**

"DeLuca?" said Amelia and Alex in unison.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie entered her bedroom with heavy step. A whole day she couldn't find Penny in the office, even her cell phone was off. Her assistant said that Penny had meetings outside. She was tired with playing cat and mouse games. And again tonight was another night without Penny. And now she was all alone. Sofia stayed the night at a friend house.

Her conversation with the Bach Foundation today was a big thing. They offered her some big position for their research center in Canada, that just was finish built earlier this year. They said that they built the research center in Canada as their honor of the last Bach winner 5 years ago.

Callie was thankful of this Bach winner because of whoever she or he, now she got an irresistible job offer. She almost said yes, but she needed to think wisely. If she moved to Canada it means she would leave her 5 years "happy" life, and of course leave Penny. Her last 5 years here in that house were never once filled with laugh that heartedly spread in the air like Arizona did in their house.

Speaking of Arizona. Callie closed her eyes and imagine Arizona's smile. Her bubbly voice when the morning came, her serious tone when she was in hospital mode, her light laugh when they picked up Sofia from daycare, and her seductive act when the night came. The one and only who light up her life. Arizona Robbins.

She remembered exactly the last sexy night. The night that was supposed never allow to be happen. The last night that ended with rough and hot sex like never before in their marriage life. Yes their sex life was always outstanding. But that night, was another level of awesome. Far from the reality now, she feel bored with the constance life and was desperate for sex.

Just the imagine, makes Callie sweating, and her center aching for some touch. She did not have to ask herself what had happened to her body. She knew it too well.

 _~"Calliope…I," Arizona winced when Callie approach her from behind and touched her back._

" _Sssshhh…" Calliope's hands run to Arizona shoulder and started to massages it slowly._

" _I need… I need to practice…," Arizona tried to avoid the situation that maybe would happen._

" _No talking…..rules," Callie bend down and whispered in Arizona's ear, with that Arizona turned her head and kissed Callie's lips deeply._

 _Callie pulled out Arizona's shirt and took Arizona on her arm and lead them to the bedroom. Without breaking the kiss Callie put Arizona on the bed and was on top of her._

" _Tomorrow's the last day, " Arizona broke the kiss and remind Callie about the rules._

 _Callie keeped kissing Arizona's shoulder and neck, "So? Close enough right?" Callie continue attacking Arizona's neck._

" _Yeah…" answered Arizona with heavy moan, "Oh what if she makes us start over again?" stopping Callie by pulling her lightly on the hair._

" _So, what if we don't tell her," smiled Callie seductively and continue to kiss Arizona's neck._

" _Oh…" Arizona smiled back and pulled Callie closer to her._

 _With that Callie slowly go down and nibbled Arizona's nipple from the outside of her lingerie, making a loud moan came out of Arizona. Callie riped the lingerie and pulled down Arizona's panties in one swap. Arizona just bit her lips while Callie moved her body to let her clothes thrown freely across the room. Callie never missed to built the heat moment in their foreplay._

 _Now both of them naked and Callie moved her hips frantic on top of Arizona's center, moan filled the room. Callie's palm reached the pink nipples and rubbed it. It grow hard, both of it. Callie pushed Arizona to lay down, and she drop on her knees and facing Arizona's glistening fold. Callie licked her lips consciously, her eyes go back and forth between Arizona's eyes and the wet fold that so tasty looked. Callie dives into the tasty fold in front of her and Arizona grab her head, while her leg wrapping around Callies head._

" _Aaahh Callie… ." Callie tongue entered deeper and her nose rubbed Arizona's clit, while her hand reaching the pink nipple and pinched it. Arizona buried her head deeper into her pillow and her one hand grabbed Callies head and the other one grabbed the sheet tightly._

 _Callie pushed three finger into Arizona's fold, filling her hole completely. She stopped licking and choose to see Arizona's face when she pushed her fingers deeper. She always found Arizona expression was priceless, every time she entered her lover's wet entrance. Arizona hips moving frantically. Trying to adjusting the fast move that Callie was making by pushing her finger so fast. And Callie continue licked Arizona's fold up and down, she pump faster and grip on Callie's head getting tighter what means that Arizona was near to cum._

" _Callie I…" Callie entered with full force and sucked Arizona's clit harder. "Oooooohhhhhhh Callieeeee…." yelled Arizona while her fold spurt her juice into Callie's finger and face. Arizona pulled Callie to her face, with heavy breath and still going back to her consciousness. "Absolutely breathtaking orgasm," with a smile plastered on her face._

 _Callie kissed Arizona's lips with her juice covered her face, "You know, this is just the warming up." Callie lifted Arizona leg and position her center so she could meet Arizona's center. Callie pressing her pussy against Arizona's._

" _Oh shit…I forget this was so good…" moaned Callie and pressed down hard,grinding even harder._

 _Arizona dug her nails on Callie's back. "More Callie…" her hips thrusting up to meet Callie's rhythm._

 _Nothing was said for a few minutes, only the grunts and moans from each other joining the thumping of their heavy breath._

" _Callie…." Arizona whimper, her orgasm was so near._

" _Let go Arizona… Cum harder…" Callie pressing hard and moved much faster._

 _Silent whimper filled the room as their orgasm reach the limit. Callie collapsed on top of Arizona, both of them panting harshly. And their lips meet to close the last orgasm they had._

" _I can't move," said Arizona with heavy eyes and voice._

" _Don't you dare to sleep on me, next you will need to hold on tight on bedhead, because I need you on your knee…and involving something from your drawer," Callie smirked with lust._

 _Arizona gulp slowly, knowing for sure the night won't end quickly. And Callie loves intimidated face of Arizona.~_

Loud ringtones blasting in Callie's bedroom. Callie opened her eyes and her left hand tried to reach her bedside table to get her phone. But then she realized her right hand position. Between her wet fold, not just wet but super wet. Too dizzy to imagine what just happen while she was sleep. She remembered picturing her last sexy time with Arizona. Her phone stops blaring. She jumped to the bathroom to wash her hands and while she look at the mirror, she saw her face. But she saw not Calliope Torres that charming and sexy. But a middle age women with burden on her shoulder to raise her daughter. But her face this morning, was shining like she get the best gift that she ever had. Maybe because of the hand work while she was sleeping. Callie smile spread widely, only imagine that even Arizona was not here but the blond women always success to bring a smile on Callie's face.

"Arizona….," said Callie slowly while closing her eyes and take a deep breath…

 _~"Callie…"~_ a small whispered voice coming to Callie's mind.

Callie opened her eyes and smile widely, "Thank you…," she feels that she found the answer. Right then her phone blaring again. She walked in a hurry and answered her phone.

"Hallo…Callie Torres speaking."

" **Good Morning Callie… This is Vivian Bach speaking on behalf of the foundation, we wish that we can talk again about the offer from yesterday, maybe we can meet today and…,"**

"I'm in…." answered Callie without waiting the interlocutors speaking more.

" **Pardon me… so you mean you already have the answer?"** chuckled lightly.

"Yes… I'm in with your foundation offer. I'm ready to move to Canada." With convincing voice Callie answered and in front of the mirror she saw her reflection, after the long time she smile widely, very confident with her decision.

Because it was never too late to start over, again.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review… It will encourage me to write more ^_^**

 **And for whoever worried with Arizona and DeLuca, don't worry…**

 **Thank you for all the review, and some idea. But Callie and Arizona won't be reunite in a flash, it need times.**

 **Thank you…**


	11. Even Hard and Broken, We should pass it

**Chapter 10 : Even Hard and Broken, We should pass it  
**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome Saraforever**

 **The mistakes all mine…**

 **Two chapter in a week, hope you like it**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

A phone was ringing loudly in the living room. DeLuca run to pick it up with a spatula still in his hand.

"Hello… Hello…," said DeLuca in the phone but no one answered. "Hello…?" he ask again and still nothing.

Deluca turned off his phone and took his phone with him, walking back into the kitchen.

"Who is calling you?" Ask Arizona when DeLuca came back.

"I don't know, no voice when I answered," DeLuca put his phone on kitchen table.

"Maybe your secret admirer," laughed Arizona.

"Yeah maybe…," laughed DeLuca back.

"You should check the number… and if it bothering you more, save it and put stalker or weird names on it, so you won't pick it up again," said Arizona while eating breakfast.

"Why shouldn't I pick it up? Maybe she is someone sexy and likes me," shrugged DeLuca and laughed.

"You crazy and stupid," answered Arizona and laughed.

Tulio then came into the kitchen with Barbara and Daniel. He climb into Arizona's lap and snuggling in her arm. "My grown up boy, why you acting like a baby this morning?"

"He got a cough this morning. I found him coughing at the bathroom," said Barbara.

"I don't want to be sick, mommy," Tulio pouting and put his head on Arizona chest.

"Oh come here…," Arizona caress her son's face slowly from his hair to his chin. "Two eyes, one nose, one mouth, two ears, still complete," smiled Arizona and kissed Tulio's eyes, nose, lips, and ears. "And still be the handsome boy ever, even I can't see you but I can feel you. And my touch will heal you." Arizona caresses her son's cheek and kissed his head again.

"I love you mommy." Tulio hold Arizona tight.

"Now take a seat and Didi will serve you your favorite pancakes and after that you take cough syrup from grandma ok?" Arizona cuddled her son more.

"Ay ay captain…," Tulio moved from Arizona's lap and proudly giving a salute.

"Dad stop teaching him all that military stuff. I know I can't see him right now but I'm sure he is standing here and salute to me. Based on his acting voice," Arizona whined to Daniel.

"What can I say Phoenix, he is just so adorable," answered Daniel proudly.

DeLuca was still cooking pancakes for all of them when Barbara came and helped to cut some fruit and preparing milk and coffee.

And then his phone starts ringing again. Barbara took the spatula from his hand and gesture him to take the call. DeLuca picked up the phone and again there was no answer from the callers side. DeLuca cut the call and laid down his phone.

Arizona heard what just happened, "DeLuca…again?"

"Yes…But I think I heard some girl or woman from behind, I think it's Robby's daughter and her friend," DeLuca tried to ease his own worries.

"Haha… I told you, the girls like your smile," laughed Arizona.

"Yea yea… you can laugh." DeLuca checked the number, and found out that it was not a Canada number. He was sure that the number, was a Seattle number.

"You can check the number," smiled Barbara to DeLuca and tap on his back.

"Yeah… I just checked that, it's a local number…," lied DeLuca with a small smile.

"You can handle that son?" asked Daniel from the dining table.

"Of course… it's not a biggy," answered DeLuca. He needed to assure his self.

"Good, now join us and eat. I have 20 more minutes before I have to go out to town." Daniel put the coffee on his side and milk to Tulio side.

Barbara and DeLuca joined them and they started breakfast. With a quick gesture, DeLuca saved the number with just one word, SEATTLE. He did not want to make the Robbins worried with whoever called him this morning. So he would handle it. And no one was allowed to disturbing their happiness.

xxxxx

* * *

Amelia leaned on her back to the near cold wall at the emergency stairs. Alex sat on the stairs, Teddy on the railing and April standing while nibbling on her nails.

Amelia tried to call, and now she put on the speakerphone, "Hello…Hello… Hello?," a man's voice were heard from across the line.

Amelia turned off her phone and were staring at April and Teddy.

"That is the DeLuca voice…," April nod to Amelia.

"I don't know, I can't remember his voice," Teddy shook her head.

Alex stood up and walked out and disappeared from the emergency stairs.

"What the hell happened with Alex?" Teddy throwing her hand up.

"Maybe we should call again? And now we should ask him directly," said April.

"I don't know, I'm so nervous to do it," Amelia rub her head.

Alex appeared while grabbing someone's hand to follow him inside the stairwell.

"Alex what are you doing and….," Maggie tried to lose her hand from Alex tight grab. She looked around to find April, Teddy, and Amelia. "Oooohhhh…what you are all doing here?"

"Amelia call the number again and put on speaker," said Alex to Amelia.

"What number… can you all please explain what happened here and why we are calling and who is that?" Maggie was scratching her eyebrow in confuse.

"Just shut up…just listen and tell us if it's for sure DeLuca's voice," said Alex.

"DeLuca?" Maggie was more confused and the call connected again.

 **~Hello…Hello?~**

Maggie covered her mouth and her eyes watering when she heard DeLuca's voice over the phone.

"He…," Maggie tried to speak but Teddy covered her mouth with her hand.

Amelia turned the phone, her head hung in defeat and she closed her eyes. "Is it him? Tell us Maggie, is that DeLuca's voice?"

"It's him…why do you have the number?" Maggie walked slowly to Amelia with teary eyes. "Tell me where do you get his number. After he left I couldn't contact him anymore."

"He know where Arizona is," said April with her face on her palm.

"What do you mean with that?" Maggie asked confused.

"Our source says that DeLuca was the one who saved Arizona at the accident site. And to know the real fact where Arizona is and if she is real dead we should looking for him," answered Amelia.

"But DeLuca was here when all of that happened, I mean he was with the other doctors at the conference at that time and here when we made the memorial service," Maggie tried to remember the moment 5 years ago.

"The only one who can answer all of it, is DeLuca himself," said Teddy to the others.

And the others nodded approvingly. They knew it won't be easy to look at some truth, especially the truth that already buried 5 years ago. But they would do anything to find their favorite perky doctor, even when the real truth was bitter.

xxxxx

* * *

Sofia were running to the small park near her school, as her mother had told her before. Callie already sat on one of the benches looking for her daughter. Callie was waiting for Sofia with a smoothie in her hand, Sofia's favorite smoothie.

"Mama…," Sofia hugged Callie and kissed her cheek.

"Hi baby, come and sit beside me," Callie reached for her daughter's bag and set it beside her.

"It is not usual to find you on this bench and wow… in the middle of the day where you should be in your lab," Sofia giggle and took a sip of her smoothie.

"I knew you would say that." Callie laughed back and caresses her daughter's hair.

"Mama, you and Penny arguing again?" asked Sofia.

"Why do you ask that baby? We just have some miscommunication and it will be ok." Callie tried to convince her daughter.

"Well, you know mom, mommy told me to love you and Penny, but it's so hard. Not to love you, but Penny. Because she makes you cry."

And silence took over the cheer up moment a while ago. Callie didn't knew how to talk to her own daughter. She had forgot, how the last time was, they had a moment like this togehter. Sofia just enjoyed the smoothie without talking, and Callie on the other hand was just nervous.

"Mama, why are you so nervous," asked Sofia.

Callie was shocked about her daughter's words. "Huhmm? I'm not."

"Yes you are mama. You playing with your fingers and rubbing your nose, 8 times since I got here," Sofia laughed.

"How do you know that?" Callie again was shocked about her daughter's boldness.

"Mommy told me once that's the symptoms of your nervous behaving," Sofia shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.

And again the silence filled the air, until Sofia blew her breathe out loudly.

"What?" asked Callie, reacted at Sofia's doing.

"Just tell me mama… I know maybe you think I'm still a little girl, but I know you want to ask me something and I know you are not happy, mama." Sofia turned her head to Callie and stared into her eyes.

Callie eyes watered at this words. Her daughter, her lovely one, grown up faster than she thought. And now she just got a slap from her 11 years old daughter. She reached for Sofia and hold her tight.

"I love you sweetpea, you know that right? But my happiness are not important, yours are." Callie eyes couldn't no longer hold the tears.

"I know mama, I love you too." Sofia laid her head on Callie's arm and Callie caress Sofia back and kissed her hair. "I read your papers mama. When I sneaked in your office yesterday. I was looking for you and your assistant said you are busy with a meeting. So I sneaked in your office and found one of your papers. I'm sorry I didn't mean to read it." Sofia send a innocence glare to Callie.

"Which papers? And please don't replay it again," Callie touched Sofia's nose tip.

"Canada office papers."

"Ooohh… That's the reason we have this talk right now." Callie reposition her body so she can talk correctly. "Mama got the offer from one of the biggest health foundation in the world. They offer mama the position of the director of the research center in there. Especially their foundation will focus on the cartilage that mama made when still working in Seattle."

"It means they ask you to move to Canada?" asked Sofia.

" Us. If I say Yes, they ask me and you, to work and live there." Callie answered with a smile.

"How about your job here and Penny?"

"Well, that's why we talking right now, sweetheart." Callie hold Sofia's hand and caress it. "Mama is not happy Sofia," and she started to cry."I'm so sorry because I always was too busy and didn't give the love to you you needed the last 5 years, I'm sorry for made our life like this." Sofia hold Callie. "Mama should be the one who protect you, who always by at your side, and not selfish thinking about Penny ."

"Mama, you are the best mother ever, " said Sofia.

"Lets move to Canada, but only if you really ok with that and wants it, sweetheart. Only you and me," said Callie, hold her daughter's cheek with both of her hands.

"You and me mama?" asked Sofia with shining eyes and a happy voice.

"I know you don't like Penny. I'm sorry for not realize it sooner. And I promise you, this time, this will be just you and me. Our journey together." Said Callie and hugged Sofia again.

"At first I liked her. She was nice. But then … I love you mama…" Sofia put her head more in Callie's embrace.

"Tonight mama will talk to Penny about this. And you can start to pack your stuff. We will move as soon as my contract is set up." Callie pulled Sofia from her chest.

"It will be our journey, just like the book I love so much, right mama?" Sofia stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Yes it will be," Callie smiled and wiped away her happy tears.

"Yaaaaayyyy…," Sofia turned around happy.

"How about we walk back to school and I will talk to your teacher about the moving. And after that, mama will buy some books for you."

"Really mama? The new adventure book?" Sofia jumped up and down.

"Yes, mama want to see what kind of book that is, that my daughter is so in love about it." Callie grabbed Sofia's hand and started walking slowly, back to Sofia's school.

xxxxx

* * *

DeLuca was holding Tulio's hand while they strolled around the supermarket. It's their shopping day and Tulio's loves his time with DeLuca because he can grab any milk that he loves.

"Don't run around, if you want something just tell me, ok? We want to finish fast so we can go home and eat ice cream," said DeLuca while pushing the cart.

"Ok Didi…," the boy nodded.

"Now help me to get the milk that your mother loves, and of course the one you love, while I get the meat." DeLuca pat Tulio head slowly.

And with that Tulio was running to the milk section. DeLuca picking some fresh meat when his phone started blaring in his pocket. And he put it on his ears without noticing the number.

"Hello… Andrews here…," said DeLuca with his casual voice, and no answer from the other side, "hello…"

Tulio came running back to him with his perky voice, "Didi look what I found…Didi look," Tulio's voice was loudly to hear, and it might be sent to the phone too.

" _ **DeLuca…"**_ A shaking voice was heard through the line before the line went dead.

DeLuca heard the voice, and he knew the owner of that shaking voice before the line went dead. He checked the number and it was different, but still a Seattle one.

 _~Maggie…~_ said DeLuca.

xxxxx

* * *

Again, for the second time today, Teddy, April, Alex, Amelia and now with Maggie too, they gather in Amelia's office.

"Call again, and now using my number," April put her phone on the table.

Maggie took April's phone and dialed the number.

"Put on speaker," said Amelia.

Maggie press the speaker button and waiting the line to connected.

 **~"Hello…Andrews here…Hello,"** they waiting but when Maggie want to talk there was a little boy 's voice across the line.

 **~"Didi look what I found…Didi look…,"~** with that they looked at each other confused. But Maggie could not believe what she just heard on the phone.

"DeLuca…," said Maggie on the phone, and Alex grabbed the phone and turn it off.

Amelia was holding Maggie. She knew, her friend loved DeLica so much. And after Deluca left she lost half of her wing and half of her soul. And now, what they just heard, sounds like DeLuca already has children.

"He have a boy," Maggie's shaking voice filled the room and her cry broke down after that.

Amelia was holding Maggie and tried to calm her down, "sssshhhh…calm down Maggie, we will find out when we find him."

"I will ask my friend to track his position. And when we get that, we will go there together." Teddy tried to motivate her friends. And the rest nodded.

They need to know where Deluca is. What happened with him, and the important one, what happened with Arizona.

xxxxx

* * *

"Mama… there it is…," Sofia was running to one of the bookshelf with Best seller mark above the rack.

Sofia grabbed one of the book with Ocean and Rainbow in the cover. And she handed the book with a big smile on her face.

"This is the new series mama…," Sofia literary jump up and down like a girl in a candy shop.

Callie looked at the book,

"A. Andrews…," Callie spelled the name on her lips, and smiled when she looked behind the book. The author put a boy and girl shadow, as the book cover, like two of them in the beach and enjoying the rainbow that spread the sky. Callie scrunch her eyebrow when she saw a small silhouette in the ocean, it was the silhouette of a women, _**"The Siblings Journey : A Loving Mother"**_ Callie smiled, she knew the author tried to deliver a messages through the cover picture.

"What happened, mama?" Sofia asked when she saw her mama smiled alone.

"You see this picture?" Callie kneeled beside Sofia.

"A little boy and a little girl sit on the beach with the best sky and they see over the ocean," answered Sofia.

"Look at the ocean, you can see a small silhouette," Callie pointed to one of the picture.

"You are right mama, it is a women's silhouette," Sofia smiled too now she can see what her mama means.

"You know the meaning?" Callie asked her daughter. Her daughter shook her head. "It means the author send some messages to the reader through the picture. The young boy and young girl have the same mother and they are planning to reach their mother even the ocean is obstruct their journey." Callie tried to explain.

"You silly mommy, Tulio and Mia have not the same mother. They were orphan, and became siblings and Father Joseph told them to protect each other since they were adopted by the same family." Sofia laughed to Callie.

"Oh really? I didn't know about that," Callie was pouting in front of Sofia.

"Because you not read it from the first book, mama." Sofia laughed like a winner to her mama.

"Ok nerdy girl…, I will buy this book, and go if you need or want another book, mama will wait here," Callie stand up and walked to the near bench, Sofia running to find another book.

Callie opened the book and found an author's word,

 **Love is ruthless to someone who ignoring the voices of heart**

 **Because the voices of heart is never wrong**

 **-A. Andrews-**

"Voices of heart… just like Arizona voice this morning…," whispered Callie.

Sofia dragged on Callie's shirt, to show a couple of books that she would love to buy. Callie just staring lovingly to her daughter.

And then her phone let her know it was time, she needed to go back to the hospital. She had an appointment with the boardmember about her resignation. And she won't take it back. And she also had to finish some paper before she could leaving.

"Sofia," Callie waved to her daughter to come, "you find the book you want to buy?"

"Yes mama, you have going back to the office?"

"Yes, mama will finish some work before we leaving foe Canada. Sooner mama finish the work, sooner we can fly to Canada."

"Yaaayy…," Sofia collected the books from her basket, "Can I buy all of this books mama?"

"Yes you can baby," answered Callie.

"But it is a lot, how can we bring all the books and our stuff to Canada. We have a lot of stuff mama."

"Huhmm… what if we send our stuff to aunt Aria's place and abuello first, and we fly to Vancouver from Miami. Considered it as a vacation." Callie smiled brightly.

"You are awesome mama…I love you," Sofia hugged Callie and send a cute kiss to her cheek.

"Come on, let's pay for the books, grab some lunch and mama will drop you off at home."

"Come on mama… yaaayy," Sofia jumped as her happiness touched the roof.

xxxxx

* * *

 _~Arizona screamed when she tried to move her leg, she feel numb on her feet. She saw a flesh of bone appeared on her skin tight and blood run out. She looked around and screamed for some help. But she can't found anybody. Dark covered the sky, only filled with smoke and chilly air._

 _She saw a light in the distance. She wiped her eyes to see clearly. And what she saw, confusing her. Callie and Sofia walked to the light, and leaving her behind._

" _Callie… Sofia… wait… wait… I'm bleeding here…," Arizona cried and screamed through her lung. But Callie and Sofia never turned back even just to see her. They just kept walking to the light._

" _No…no…noooooooo."_

With that Arizona woke up with a heavy breath and sweat covered her whole body. She panting and her hand search for something on her bed, and grabbed her pillow to her chest and hold it tight.

"Mom….? DeLuca….?" Arizona yelled around, but she just found silence. Arizona push the button to call someone if they around the living room or kitchen or the family room at their house.

She heard Tulio singing loudly while coughing at the same time and using something as drumstick and hitting anything that he can found around the house.

"Tulio…," yelled Arizona, she knew her son was not far from her room. She pressed the speaker button again, "Tulio…."

"Wait a minute mommy…," yelled Tulio.

"Timothy Tulio Andrews get in here now…," Arizona yelled back angry.

And a rustling sound were heard through the hallway, until her bedroom door opened and with heavy breath Tulio walked closer to Arizona.

"Mom what happened?"

"What are you doing with that noisy sound, and you are coughing Tulio."

"I'm listening greenday mom, the one that Didi liked." Tulio helped her mom to place the prosthetic.

"Green what? Stop listening to adult music Tulio," said Arizona caresses her son's hair. "You already had cough syrups?"

"I did mommy and I am better now," said Tulio proud.

"Not better like an instant, you only drink the cough syrups twice right? After breakfast and lunch?"

"Yes mommy, but I feel it inside my body, stronger than this morning."

Arizona laughed on her son's antics, "Ok ok… now can you help me?" Tulio helped his mother to move to her wheelchair and fixing her hair slowly, "Thank you my little gentleman."

"My pleasure mommy," answered Tulio. Arizona was never bored to listen to her polite son. "You wanna wait for grandma in front of tv mommy? I can accompany you watch Kungfu panda mommy."

"Where's grandma and grandpa? And I thought Didi was home before I took a nap."

"Grandpa and Didi fixing the car in town, and grandma is cooking at Mrs. Julie's house, she will bring dinner for us later mom," answered Tulio. He pushed Arizona slowly and placed her in front of tv in the family room.

Arizona felt so grateful to have her incredible son. Who loved her so much, even with her conditions.

"Tulio come here," Arizona opened her arms wide. She don't know why, she just needed to hold her son. Tulio throw his body into Arizona's arms, and Arizona put kisses all over his face.

"Mommy you make my face wet…," Tulio tried to escape when Arizona started to tickling his belly.

"I love you Timothy Tulio Andrews, I love you and please promise to mommy, to never leave mommy," tears were running down Arizona's cheeks slowly.

"Mommy, I'm not going anywhere. I will always protect you, because like uncle Timothy, even I don't know him, but I have his name. And he was a great man, protecting the country. And now I have his name too, so I will protect you mommy." Tulio hugged his mother lovingly.

And their embrace never loose while watching their favorite tv. Even Arizona can't see, she just loved the moment. Well she already memorized the dialogue outside her head.

That dream, that always haunted her, everytime she missed Callie and Sofia. It never been so intense in the last 5 years. But today, she had the same dreams over and over again every time she went to sleep. Her mind questioning why now. Why after 5 years she started to think and dream about Callie and Sofia leaving her life.

She took a deep breath and whispered, _"Wherever you are Calliope and Sofia. I love you both too so much."_

xxxxx

* * *

Callie was tired. Totally exhausted. But for the first time in a long time, she was sure that her decision to go to Canada was the right one. Since Arizona nothing had felt more right.

When she turned into her driveway, she felt free again for the first time. Like her old self. Even the tiredness that was so deep in her could not diminish the feeling. She was sure it was the right thing for Sofia and her.

But she also knew that she needed to do something that would not be so beautiful. For days she had postponed the conversation with Penny again and again. What was not really her fault. Penny stayed in the hospital most days. And when she was at home, Callie was in the lab or spent time with Sofia.

Sofia flourished. Talking to her daughter, Callie could see much more of Arizona in her child. The unshakable, always cheerful was back. What mother would not be happy about it?

Callie could hear the shouting inside the door. She had asked Penny to be home today. Not personally, but she let Penny's assistant tell her she had to be at home. That's why she was not surprised when she saw Penny's car standing in the driveway. But what surprised her was the shouting. Since she lived with Sofia and Penny in Germany, she had never seen anything like it. Small quarrels, yes, but never so.

With quick fingers she tried to open the front door to find out what was going on. But what she saw then simply made her speechless. Penny stood with a bright red head in the living room, sitting on her knees a hysterically weeping Sofia.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Sofia dear, what happened?"

But Sofia was much too excited to answer the question. Sobbing and shaking all over, she threw herself into Callie's arms. In a low voice, Callie tried to calm her child.

"Well, that's wonderful. Pamper the spoiled brat even more. What that brat needs is someone who finally teaches her respect."

"That's enough Penny. I do not know what's going on here. All I can see is that my daughter is totally disbanded and you have nothing better to do than scream?"

"Haha then let me explain. Your child has secrets in front of you. Or how do you explain that she still has her old phone? A phone that does not work here in this country ! And when I asked what that meants, the little god replied that this would not concern me."

Penny was beside herself. She was so angry that her words fell as she tried to explain what had happened a few minutes before.

"Sofia, please go to your room. I will come to you. And do not worry, you're not in trouble. You can read in your new book. Love you infinitely."

"Oh she's so in trouble Callie. She has to learn it."

As Sofia slowly went into her room, everyone in the room felt the tense atmosphere. At exactly this moment, Callie was certain as never before in her life.

"Penny listen, we have to talk. There is something you should know."

"Oh Callie, will you tell me you're finally ready to marry me? I know, lately it was not so easy between us. But when we are finally married, we will finally be equal. I will no longer be the number two. No one in the hospital will question me anymore. Oh Callie!"

"Oh wow, that was more than obvious. You're only with me because you want to be number one. That's why you're angry 24/7. Because you're just number two. That's why you've all treated like crap. Including me and Sofia. For you, it was always important to be better than others. But you can't, and that is why you hate everyone around you. Ok maybe not everyone. Your assistant, for example."

For a moment, there was silence. Frightening silence.

"Is that the reason why I have to be at home today. So you can reproach me? Callie this is all your fault. All alone. I thought after your oh-so-beloved ex-wife, could no longer stand between us that it would be better. I thought our move to Germany would improve it. But I was so wrong. Your ex-wife is still between us and will always be. Do you think I do not know that you still love her. Even in the dead. You love a dead woman. And your daughter? Listens to a dead woman's voice. When I surprised her today and wanted her to delete the message, she completely lost her mind. Your daughter just ignored me in all those years. And you have only supported this with your behavior. It was and is only Sofia, Sofia. And if it is not the spoiled brat, it is your dead ex-wife. What should I do? What should I do?"

"You wanted what? You wanted to take the only thing she still has from her mother. Are you abandoned by all good spirits. She is a child. But anyway. I wanted to tell you today that Sofia and I will move out. I signed a contract with the Bach Association. I have had to realize in the last weeks, no months, that I cannot live like that and do not want. I have a responsibility for my child. And I cannot let Sofia be exposed to this environment any longer. It had been much too long."

As soon as Callie had finished speaking, hell broke loose. Verbal abuse and insults were flying around the room. Callie wondered if the neighbors could hear all this. But when she was honest, she was no longer interested.

xxxxx

* * *

A car parked in one of the corner in downtown Seattle, and a middle aged man entered the car that stop right in front of him.

"Long time no see," smiled the man and hugged the woman who was sitting behind the wheel.

"I need your help," said the woman with a raspy voice.

"Of course you can ask anything or maybe you interested with the new product…."

"No…not that kind of help," cut the woman in. "I need your help to track someones phone, please I will pay you well."

"Sure, I can do that, but you know it's not cheap right?"

"I take it, just give me what you can as fast as you can. And please this time, just keep it for yourself." Pulling out a brown envelope and handed it to the man, "Is that enough?"

"More than enough…just the address or…,"

"Give me everything that you can find."

The man put the envelope inside his jacket and opened the door ready to leave, "I will text you tomorrow," the man bend on the window and waving to the woman.

"Great…Thank you," the woman waved and closed the window, started her car and leaving the man.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review…anything will help me find some ideas to continue…**

 **Kaoritears: Thank you for stopping by and read this story, I like you stories, please don't stop writing**

 **And Thank you for all the reviewer…Tulio is same person as Timothy, The boy real name is Tulio, since he was adopted from Arizona, Arizona put Tulio as the boy nickname.**

 **Robbins family change their name into Andrews surname. Daniel Andrews, Barbara Andrews, Arizona Andrews.**

 **Next chapter : Callie will meet someone unexpected, and someone will maybe knock on DeLuca house? Who will be the one to reach the Robbins/Andrews family?**

 **Thank You.**


	12. Halfway To Go Back, Can We?

**Chapter 11 : Halfway To Go Back, Can We?**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome** **saraforever** **…please check her story too, it's awesome…**

 **Sorry to not updating soon**

 **The mistakes all mine…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

It was 4 days since Callie has break up with Penny. And now she and Sofia on a very long flight from Berlin to Miami. Finally, Callie was able to close her story with Penny. And she planned to start a new journey with her daughter. But to start clean, she also had to clean up the unsightly story with her family, especially with her father.

Only ten minutes, and the plane would land at the airport of Miami. Callie tried to take all her strength together to face her sister and mother, even her father. Her palms were sweating, she was so nervous. She was worried about coming home. But she missed her family more. Aria once said that her father never was mad at her, he was just disappointed. And her mother? When she started to accept Arizona she received the bad news about her daughter in law's cheating, giving up her child, and the worst one.

As Callie told her sister about her plans to move to Canada and she had ended her relationship with Penny, Aria was so excited that she shouted through the phone: _"Finally, my sister woke up!"_ And it opened Callie's eyes for real. How she lived under her false mantra that she was happy. Correction, she was happy but that was when she still was married to Arizona and living together with their lovely daughter.

A small hand reached for Callie's hand and brought her back from her reverie, "Mama, we arrived."

Callie turned her head and smile at Sofia, and she blew a slow breath through her mouth. She feels released. As if a load had been taken from her shoulders.

Her mind left with what she would say when she arrives later at home. Emotionless, just walking, until they both reached the baggage claim. On other side, her daughter was more pleased with their arrival in Miami. Sofia jumped up and down excitedly, every time she saw something that caught her attention.

The airport was dense and crowded, since it was a busy hour. Callie looked around, she was looking for Aria. Her sister had promised to pick them up. Sofia was busy paying attentions to someone on her age. That kid wore the coolest bag that she thought she ever had seen. And she knew her mother won't buy it for her.

Until Callie discovered someone she thought she would never see again. Right in front of her was Barbara Robbins, her ex mother in law. Talking on her phone, Callie listening to her conversation. And she heard Barbara called someone "Son". Callie frowned. From what she heard, Barbara sounded like she was talking to her own son. And whoever he was, he should be at this airport together with her. Then Barbara turned off her phone and turned around.

"Barbara?…," asked Callie.

"Callie?"

And in an instant Callie could read her ex mother in law's eyes, they are still had love and sparkels, that she have had at the beginning. Nothing had changed from Barbara appearance, only now there were more wrinkle and lines beside her eyes, showing her age. The charismatic and loving persona that she gave to Arizona. But now, there were no perky smile showing on Barbara's face, only a weak and sad one. When Barbara's eyes traveled behind Callie, and discovered her granddaughter, her smile got even weaker and Callie could see some tears, ready to jump out.

"She is so much grown up," whispered Barbara.

Callie turned her head to following Barbara's sight and landed on Sofia. Her daughter was too busy to recognize that her mother was talking to her grandmother. And Callie wanted to let Sofia greet her grandmother.

"Sofia," Callie called and Sofia turned around.

"Yes mama?" Sofia took a couple steps back to Callie.

"You should…," but then she saw that Barbara was no longer next to her. Barbara had simply disappeared in the crowd.

"What happened, mama?" Sofia stared into Callie and questioning why she called her before. "Aunt Aria already here?"

"No…nothing, I thought I saw your aunt, but I think it was just someone similar," Callie smiled at Sofia and reached for her hand to walk slowly to the main gate. She looked around to find Barbara again. Her eyes saw how Barbara was walking side by side with some younger man, while the younger man was carry on her bag. The man with brown hair laughed lovingly to Barbara. Callie heart started racing fast when the man turned his head for a moment and smiled randomly while talking to Barbara. She knew that face, she tried to remember and her brain processed the image.

When the wheel in her brain clicked, "You've gotta be kidding me," cursed Callie to no one.

xxxxx

* * *

Later that night, Callie was beyond sad and regret, but happy on other side. Carlos and Lucia had open their hands and they cried together. Carlos was angry at Callie at the beginning, but he said it was because he was too disappointed at the latina because he thought she won't bring her sense back.

For Carlos, Arizona had the same position as Callie, as his daughter. When Callie choose Arizona, and they got married, it means Arizona was part of the family. And Lucia, she started to build a good vision about Arizona when the divorce happened. When they heard Callie explain that she was back for good, and had planned to start a new life, a happy one, with her daughter in Canada, Carlos, Lucia and even Aria promised to support her and would always stay beside her as family.

Their dinner was their time to reconcile. They talked about how Sofia was grown up, and Sofia feel blessed that she had her abuelo and abuela. They tried to fill in each other with what happened at the last 5 years.

After hours of spending time together, Sofia finally went to sleep and left the adult to talk more. They moved on the patio and involved some wine to the talk.

"Mija," said Carlos, he tried to gain Callie's attention after the light conversation they had. Now it was time to talk about Arizona and what happened 5 years ago. Carlos handed her a small box.

Callie took the box and with a smile plastered on her face she opened it eagerly. But the smile faded when she saw what was in that box. Callie move her eyes from the thing inside the box to her father's eyes.

"Police took it from one of Arizona's jeans pocket that she wore, before her family coming, and they send it to the hospital. Addison was the one who keep it and gave it to me," said Carlos with a soothing voice.

Callie's tears burst out, she touched the thing inside the box and pulled it out. "She still kept the ring after all," and that was what's broke her. Aria came closer to Callie and hold her sister dearly.

"What about Daniel and Barbara?" asked Callie after she controlled her sadness.

"We never found them. I hired the best PI in Miami."

"I met Barbara earlier," Callie said.

"You what? Where and when?" Carlos rose from his chair.

"At the airport, it was just 2 minutes max. I saw her talking on her phone and stoped in front of me. When she turned her head and met my gaze, she just said my name and I said her name back, she looked behind me where Sofia stand and saying she's grown up, but she just disappeared in a second as I tried to get Sofia."

"You lost her just like that? How was she, was she ok?" asked Lucia.

"She was older and the last time before I walked out the main gate, I saw her side by side with someone younger and the most shocking one was, I recognized him as Andrew DeLuca."

"Arizona's roommate?" Carlos shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm sure it was him."

"Let me call Addison, and ask if she know something about DeLuca," Aria raised up from her chair.

"You still in touch with Addie?" Callie asked.

"Duh, of course. Last month she asked me to accompany Henry while he was on trip with his baseball club, since the twin got a worst flu and she couldn't go with Henry," said Aria with an annoying face and left to get her mobile phone.

"Twins?" Callie asked to her mother.

"Yes Callie, Addison had twin girls, not long after Arizona's accident," explained her mother.

"Oh my god I didn't know that," murmur Callie, she felt like a bad friend. Addison was her best friend but maybe not any longer.

Aria walked back with a confused face, "I just took a quick call to Addie because she was busy in surgery." Aria looked around, "you will not believe what I have just learned."

"What? Tell us."

"DeLuca, he resigned from the hospital not long after the accident. And until now he could't be reached," said Aria.

"You sure mija?" Carlos asked.

"I'm sure that was what Addie was saying papa."

"We should track him down. I will call the best PI in America for that. We need to make sure your ex parents in law are in good hand and healthy where ever they are. If what you saw is true, then we can found DeLuca and it means we will find the Robbins."

Callie just nodded and closed her eyes. To pray to God, if she have any other chance to meet her ex parents in law again, she will ask for forgiveness, maybe the last thing she needed to do, before she get a closure and can move on.

Aria noticed Callie's behavior, and her eyes never left her sister's face. She knew for sure, her sister was nervous, worried, regret, sad, and little bit happy. Aria would do anything to bring back her sister's smile. Callie's decision to breake up with Penny and continue her life in a good way was a big step and not easy. Callie needed more support from her family and maybe her friends. Wait, she doesn't have any friends left on her side. Even her partner in crime since then, Addison Montgomery, left her.

Aria texted something to Addison. She texted beyond the limits. For her sister sake, she would make Addison to meet Callie, face to face and talk. Even if she needed to lie and drag Addison to Miami. Even tell the red haired that Callie is here and get sick

"What's wrong?" Callie asked when she saw Aria staring at her the whole time they talked.

"Nothing. I'm happy for you and I'm happy that you are finally here," smiled Aria and throw her best hug to Callie.

"Me too Aria, me too."

Lucia joined them and held her two daughter dearly.

xxxxx

* * *

Meanwhile at the Andrews house.

"Are you sure it was her, mom?" Arizona asked when her mother and DeLuca shared that they saw Callie. Well Barbara met Callie, but DeLuca just saw her from afar.

"It was her Zona, and Sofia, she was so grown up," Barbara sounded so cheerful and happy.

"How was she? And how was Callie?" Arizona asked the last thing with a hesitate voice.

"Sofia was pretty, that girl sure have your attitude Zona. She keeps biting her nails and her feet tapping impatience when she was waiting. And beautiful like Callie, wavy hair and her eyes is Callie for sure." Barbara smiled widely when imagine the scene. "Callie looks same like before, but her face shown fatigue, maybe because the flight. But she was still pretty."

Arizona smiled sadly, small tears dropped on her shirt, she always missed them, but the universe was always against her.

Daniel coughing to Barbara, to give her a sign that Arizona was crying. But Barbara missed the sign.

"But when I wanted to talk to Sofia…,"

"DeLuca, I want to take some rest, please take me to my bedroom," Arizona's shaking voice was cutting off Barbara.

Daniel was holding his wife's hand, he would explain to his wife later. Barbara never meant to make her daughter sad. She was just too happy to meet her first granddaughter again. And Barbara had a soft spot for Callie since they first met. She was sad that they have to meet like that, but in her depth of heart, she loved to see Callie in a good condition.

DeLuca pushed Arizona's wheelchair to her bedroom, and helped her to lay down on the bed.

"Can you stay please?" Arizona asked DeLuca.

"Of course," DeLuca walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the blanket to stay beside Arizona.

Arizona laid her head on DeLuca's shoulder and cried silently.

Deluca stroked her hair gently, he would never stop Arizona from crying. He simply gave her his shoulder to lean on.

"You miss her, do you?" Deluca smooth voice filled the room, and he felt Arizona's head move slowly a nod. "You can remember? Four years back? When you asked me to look for news about them? I told you it was ok to meet them. If that's what you really want. And it would still be ok."

"I can't," Arizona cried.

"We have their complete address."

"I can't…," Arizona moved her body to lean on the headboard, "when I asked you to search for them and we found out that they are in Germany, it was more than enough for me. I only wanted them to be safe and sound. I remember exactly Callie told me to back off because she was happy with Penny now, especially since I gave her Sofia." Arizona took a deep breath and continued, "My condition, well, I just think I got what I deserve. I cheated on Callie and destroyed our family."

"But you still love her and miss both of them."

"Yes, but to love and miss them doesn't mean I can have them. I don't deserve their love. Let them have their new life, it is better, without Arizona Robbins existence." Arizona reached for DeLuca's hand and hold it. "I'm lucky to have you, and Tulio, it's enough. Thank you for be so patience with me."

DeLuca kissed Arizona's forehead, "I'm the one to has to be grateful. I got a new family, someone that I can call mom and dad, I never had that. And I got a cute little boy and you."

"You deserves someone who loves you."

"I will…someday," DeLuca said.

"You still thinking about Pierce, do you?" Arizona was just met with a silent caresses from DeLuca, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Like you said, if she's the one for me, then time will lead me and show me the right way."

"Yeah right, acting like my husband out there, taking care of me. And abandon your own heart. Maybe Tim send you to be here to replace him, to stay beside me."

"He will never be replaced. I am what I am. Your handsome intern who loves you like his own sister, well outside this house, I will love you like your husband." DeLuca laughed, "Fake husband."

"Thank you," said Arizona while putting back her head on DeLuca's shoulder.

"Thank you," answered DeLuca back.

xxxxx

* * *

It has been 3 days since Callie came to Miami. And this morning when she woke up she heard a familiar womens voice and laugh. With a high curiosity, she went tiptoe to the kitchen. Just to found Addison Montgomery standing in front of her.

"Well hello sunshine," Addison smiled brightly.

"Addison…," Callie jumped on the red hair, made them both stumbling and fall down on the ground.

"Owww…," Addison groaned, while trying to get up.

"I'm so happy you're here. I'm sorry about what happend…." But Addison stopped her.

"Callie, I would not be here if I'm still thinking about the past. Aria already explained your condition. Of course I will be here to help you. And I'm sorry too."

And they hugged again, "I missed you so much," said Callie.

"I missed you too Torres." But a small voice interrupted their moment.

"Mommy, I want to pee," a small hand tugged at Addie's leg. Callie and Addison changed their attention to the cute little girl.

"Let me take her, aunt Addie," Sofia said and took Hannah's hand to follow her.

Callie's eyes faced Addison. She needed an explanation about her best friend latest news.

"That's Hannah and that girl over there," Addison pointed at a little girl who was eating bread on the kitchen island, "Anna…They are…."

"Twins. Oh my god they are so adorable," Callie walked slowly to Anna.

"Anna this is mommy's best friend, Callie. Can you give her one of your cute kisses please?" with that, Anna kissed Callie on her cheek.

"Nice to meet you aunt Cawiie," Anna smiled cutely, "Aunt Aria more bread plis," Anna moved her attention to Aria, she just flipped bread on a pan and received the biggest smile at Callie face.

"So, as you can see, I have three children. Henry and the twins Hannah and Anna," explained Addison.

"They are so cute, and they have blonde hair," Callie laughed, "Sure they inherited that hair from their father."

"No father aunt Cawie," Anna's voice made Callie confused, "Mommy can I call mom?", and there it was, Callie snapped her head and searched for Addison's eyes.

"Mom is on her way," Addison answered her child with a calm voice, she knew Callie's eyes never left her face.

"You changed the team?", Callie whispered to Addison

"Yes," answered Addie. Clearly blush on her cheeks could be seen.

"And their mother works at the hospital too?"

"Yes." Addison nodded with shy, she forgot that Callie never knew that she was married with Teddy.

The bell sounded, Aria turned off the stove, and walked to open the door.

"Mom," Anna jumped down from her chair and ran to the kitchen door. Callie turned her head to the person that could light up Anna's eyes.

"Teddy?" Callie was in shock, to see her ex-wife best friend.

"Hello Callie…," Teddy tried to give her her best smile.

"H-How? W-When?" Callie tried her best not to sounds stutter, but ended up that everybody was laughing on her.

"Well you were too busy playing house with that red haired women, Callie," answered Addison.

"Yes at that time my sister's brain was on shutdown mode," laughed Aria and slapped Callie's shoulder playfully.

Callie shook her head to gather her mind. Never crossed her mind that her best friend will end up married and have children, especially with a women. Which was, years ago, mocking her about her decision to marry Arizona.

"If you wanna know how we met and when we got married," Addison took a seat and pour her some coffee, "We met at one seminary and I knew her as GI Jane in Seattle Grace before. My patients was a wife of Teddy's friend from MEDCOM. We met often after that, and I don't know that we have a sparks that click each other instantly."

Teddy smiled brightly and nodded with flashing teeth. Aria poked at her arm to shut her smile down.

"I mean at that time you already had Henry, right?"

"Yes I did. And magically, Teddy couldn't get closer to Henry as they are, it is like they are a perfect match." Addison sipped on her coffee, "So we decided to take a chance and baaam… here we are."

"That's so shocking news for me, in a good way, I'm happy for you Addie," Callie hugged Addison and smiled to Teddy. "And you Teddy, I'm happy for you too," Callie moved to hug Teddy also.

"We were never so close Callie, but my wife always loved you. So I will make a good amendment. And I'm happy to hear that you have your right mind now," said Teddy.

Callie rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Oh come on. I know everybody likes me, because I am awesome."

The word that popped out of Callie's mouth, was the one that glued to Arizona's image at the hospital. She recognized the wrong choice of words. But it was too late. Teddy's face changed. She knew exactly the remarkable word of her best friend. They still had an elephant in the room to talk about, and it was about Arizona.

"I'm sorry," Callie turned her body and walked back to her bedroom. She walked as fast as she could. She was not ready to face Teddy or even Addison when it came to Arizona.

Callie disappeared so quickly. Aria just left her hand on Addison's back, to give her a sign to go after Callie. Teddy just nodded to her wife. Addison walked slowly to Callie's bedroom. She heard soft whimpering from the inside.

Callie slided down at the nearest wall inside her room. She couldn't hold back any longer her tears. When Addison knelt in front of Callie, Callie just shooked her head. But Addison didn't move away, she just moved closer and hold Callie.

"She's gone Addie," Callie cried. Finally after all the years, she could let out what she frightened the most. Addison couldn't hold back her own tears. Callie to see like that, like everything happened just yesterday, was so heart breaking. Her friend held the sadness deep inside her heart for years.

"Shhss…," Addison rocked their body slowly.

"I never had a chance to say sorry," said Callie between her sobs. "To say sorry, for give up on us. To say sorry, for leaving her at that office, when she tried to fight. To say sorry, for not listening to her feelings and voice when I pushed her to the court. To say sorry, for never trust her again after what happened when she tried to gain her confidence back."

"She knew it Callie, and she had already forgiven you," said Addison while pulling out from the hug and put both hands on Callie's cheek, "I met her at the conference before everything happened. She told Teddy about everything, and how she regret cheating on you and that she never forgive herself to ruin your happy family."

"She said that?"

"Yes," smiled Addison, and Callie broke down more than before. She never thought that Arizona was big hearted enough to accept everything. She knew she was, but... "She was the star at this conference."

Callie stopped crying, "What do you mean?"

"Yes she was paler then, as when I met her at Seattle Grace, skinnier and fatigue always filled her face. But out from it, she was an unbelievable, outstanding doctor with a great presentation. She amazed everyone."

Callie smiled, as she heard how Addison described Arizona, "Yes she was awesome."

"And won the Bach Grant for that presentation," said Addison without noticing Callie.

"What did you just say?" Callie thought she didn't hear correctly.

"Arizona won the Bach Grant," Addison's word hit Callie's mind, "The Bach Grant that gave her a chance to build her own research center in Canada, and she…,"

"Bach research center on prosthetic limb in Canada was a tribute to the Grant winner," Callie's eyes filled with tears again. She never thought that at the end Arizona was the one who help her out from her miserable life. Addison just nod, understand what Callie thought on her mind. Yes it is true, Callie's new job would be in Canada, the same place that was built as a tribute to Robbins, the late winner of the Bach Grant.

Callie could not hold back her tears. With that, Arizona's smile flashed across her mind, like a flashback, one by one was playing on her mind. The day they met, when blue eyes spark like 4th of July. The happy blue eyes on their date night, when dancing till the night end. The teary and supportive blue eyes, when Callie cannot afford their date after her father froze her bank account. The anger and certainty on blue eyes when Arizona assure Callie that Sofia was her daughter too, even she knew it Mark. The dim light blue eyes when crying about her leg. The regret blue eyes when Callie found out she slept with Lauren. The devastated eyes when she appeared on the court. And the last one, the blank expression on blue eyes when they met for the last time, the day she closed the door after they spend the day to set up Sofia's room in New York.

 _~"It's true that I was made for you,"~_ a whisper voice was heard in Callie's mind. She closed her eyes more, tears not stopped running.

 _~"Thank you,"_ said Callie inside her mind, but out loud "I love her."

Addison pulled out from Callie's hug and staring at her friend, "Whom?"

"Arizona," said Callie with her sobbing voice, "I still love her."

"Oh Callie. She will live inside our hearts. Especially yours." Addie pointed at Callie's chest.

"It is all a sign from the universe Addie. After 5 years, Arizona is still the one who lead me to get out from my unhappy life."

"I know," Addie wiped away Callie's tears, "So now you should get up and be strong for Sofia. You have your new life now. You have your family, you have me and Teddy." Addison helped Callie to stand up. "I'm too old for that."

"Thank you," smiled Callie to Addison.

"I won't leave you again Cal, I don't want to lost my best friend anymore." Addison hugged Callie for the last time before a loud voice broke that moment.

 **~"Mama I got a letter from The Siblings Book,"~**

Callie and Addison smiled, knowing that Sofia's chirping voice means something exciting happened out there.

"Take your time to clean up, I will handle them," said Addison and left Callie alone.

Callie walked into her bathroom and cleaned up her face, her eyes clearly swollen from her broke down. She didn't want Sofia to see her like that and be sad because she was crying again.

When she walked through her room, she noticed something. Her picture with Arizona and Sofia, sat nicely on her bedside table. She smiled and reach for the silver frame that covered the picture. She turned the picture and found a small paper hidden behind the picture. Callie tried to move the paper, she saw a hand writing on the paper, but she needed to move the paper first to read the words. She pulled on the paper, but at the same time Sofia voice rang out.

 **~"Mama hurry…"~**

Callie put down the frame, "I'm coming," Callie said half yelling.

Callie put back the picture, and rush out of the the door and closed it with sudden beat. The paper, that covered the hand writing behind the picture, fall on the floor, leaving the words to be seen.

 **-Love is ruthless to someone who ignoring the voices of heart. Because the voices of heart is never wrong-** **Arizona Robbins.2009**

xxxxx

* * *

Hours later Callie sat alone on the terrace of her parents. It was a lot to process. Maybe too much. Here she was sitting and enjoying the silence that surrounded her. She had a lot to think about. About her family, Teddy and Addie, but mostly about her life and what she really wanted. Even if she knew she could never have that one thing. Could she?

"You know it's not good to revel in the past."

"Oh shit, Teddy!"

"Sorry. Is it ok if I sit with you? I saw you through the window and thought we could talk. If you're ready."

"Yeah, sure." But to be honest Callie was far from sure.

There was a long pause, unpleasant, neither of the two women knew how to start. But then Teddy was the first one to break through the uncomfortable silence.

"You know, I always looked up to you and Arizona. What you had was unique. Everyone wanted to be like you, wanted to have what you had. I've seen all your ups and downs, well almost everyone. Have seen how you both have grown together since. But I've never really seen you communicate. And I never understood that. But it gave me the opportunity to learn. Callie, I'm sorry what happened. But Callie, why did you need that long?"

Callie did not have to ask what Teddy meant. She knew exactly what Teddy was asking her.

"Well, I do not know how to answer that. It was only in the last days that I realized that it was always Arizona for me. And always will be. But why did I wait so long to show it to her or say? Teddy I was just afraid. But even more, I was ashamed. I still am. Over the years I've lost my self-confidence, my strength, and that made it easy for others to use me. To manipulate me. I've been listening to the wrong person. I was deceived by her words. And when I came behind it, it was too late. I thought that's what I got, that's exactly what I deserved. Professionally admitting a mistake is so much easier than a personal one. If I could, I would make many different. But Teddy, I can't. But believe me when I tell you I've learned."

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review…anything let me know…**

 **And Thank you for all the reviewer… and people who still stuck with this story**

 **All your question and idea will be answered through the story**

 **Once again…Thank You.**

 **Have a nice Easter holiday.**

 **Hint for the next chapter: Sofia join a day with "the siblings" party in Canada. Someone find DeLuca address, maybe.**


	13. Universe Have a Plan or Play With Us?

**Chapter 12 : Universe have a plan or play with us?**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome** **saraforever** **. Her story is awesome.**

 **This chapter a lot about Arizona, and there's some sexy time, don't like don't read hehe,,,**

 **Flashback in Italic.**

 **The mistakes all mine**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Amelia drove her car slowly through the unfamiliar street, searching for the exact number that was written on a small note that she got from her friend. She even slept in a near motel yesterday, only to reach the address as fast as she could, first thing in the morning.

She pulled her car near at a tree, as she checked the house number by the mail post. She got out from her car and took a deep breath before she went, confident, to the front door of a one story house. It was painted in a warm yellow.

She knocked on the door, and repeat it twice before a small voice yelled from behind the door.

And then the door opened, a small figure standing proudly in the door frame. "Good Morning. Can I help you ma'am?"

"Huhm…is this Mr. Andrew's house?" Amelia asked.

"This is family Andrew's house ma'am, but who are you?" asked Tulio with eagle eyes.

A loud voice called out, "Tulio who is it on the door? Why you need so long to answer?"

Amelia's eyes widened, she knew the voice, it was Arizona's voice. And her leg feels weak. She never imagined that. She just asked for DeLuca's house, never thought that she would find Arizona here too.

"Ma'am… ma'am," Tulio pulled at Amelia's coat.

" , what are you doing here?" DeLuca voice hit her head. She turned around, only to found Deluca standing behind her with jogging attire. At the same time, Arizona came into view in her wheelchair with Barbara's help.

Amelia turned her head again and saw Arizona on her wheelchair. Clearly seen she needed some help to reach something. It all happened at the same time and made Amelia's brain to shut down, because it was overloaded with what she saw.

And then her eyes went dark.

xxxxx

* * *

It was Thursday morning and again Callie was on a flight. Moving to Vancouver earlier than her original plan. After what happened yesterday morning when Sofia received her email, it was the only right thing to do.

 _~"Mama look," Sofia showed her an invitation by email._

 _It showed that the 'The sibling' book company had send an notification to Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres as one of the winners of the contest. The task was to write the next journey, children that wrote the best, were invited to 'The Siblings' dinner night and party with children all around the world. Only 30 children would be invited to the party, with one parent as accompany._

" _Wow…," said Callie, she knew her daughter was so thrilled about this._

 _"Mama, it's Friday," Sofia said with an enthusiastic voice._

" _Friday? It's the day after tomorrow. How can they make a sudden notification?"_

" _Let me see," Aria said, grabbed the iPad and read the detail invitation, she read carefully and laughed. "Well actually Sofia is not the real winner. I mean the first 30 children were notified a week ago, about this. But since one of the children was send to the ER because of a peanut allergic, that means the boy cannot make it to the invitation. His parent canceled. So because it's getting close to the big day, they decided to search for the nomination from near the country."_

" _So the big word of that is, my daughter is not a real winner just a substitute," Callie protested._

" _I don't care mama. Yaaayy… I love it," yelled Sofia._

" _See… even your daughter don't care about it, being a substitute," laughed Addison._

" _Stop being you Callie, it's your daughter's time to be a badass," said Aria._

" _Yes mama, I will be like you, badass!" Sofia jumped and thrown her fist into the air._

" _Sofia… Aria stop that," Callie's eyes almost jumped out at the word that was used by Sofia. Brought Addison and Teddy to laugh as they watched the family._

 _But their laugh stopped when their Anne asked innocently, "Mom, I want to be badass too. Can I?"_

" _Oh boy," Teddy kneaded her forehead._

" _It is a bad word baby…no more say, please, it's bad," said Addison to Anne while kissing her._

" _Ok Mommy," smiled Anne, "Hannah, it is bad…don't say that."_

 _Teddy watched her daughter in awe. Anne was totally Teddy's duplicate._

" _I told you," said Addison to Teddy pouting. "This girl is you, just like you."_

" _Mama, aunt Addie, aunt Teddy, aunt Aria….. what about me?" Sofia interrupted the moment._

" _Oh god, is that you or Ari's attitude?" mocked Addison Callie. Resulting Callie smiled widely._

" _Mija, of course I will come with you. Where is the party held?" said Callie while caresses her hair._

" _In Vancouver mama," answered Sofia._

" _Ok then, looks like we move to Canada earlier than we thought," smiled Callie to Sofia and Aria.~_

Here they were, Callie Torres and Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, stepped out from their plane, to be welcomed by the blue sky at the Vancouver International Airport. Even they used the Torres private jet, Callie felt uneasy. As if something unexpected happened. Carlos on other hand insisted to help them prepare everything, included their new house. Callie tried to disagree, but once again, she lost vote when Sofia stepped on her shoes. But she will do anything for her daughter from now on.

"Mama, can we choose the house? Abuelo said that he has 3 choices, mama. I want a big room for me." Sofia broke the reverie.

"Of course baby, later after we send our bag to the hotel we will directly going to check it one by one and we will decide for the best."

"Mama…," Sofia looked at Callie.

"Huhhm?" answered Callie while holding Sofia's hand and keep continue their steps.

"You are the best mother in the world…I love you," smiled Sofia and her eyes moved to their path to continue walking. Callie smiled at the words and just hold her daughter hand tight. "I love you mommy," whispered Sofia, but Callie heard what Sofia just said, even when it was just a whisper.

Callie smiled weakly, "I love you Arizona." said Callie inside her heart. And they walked through the gate of the Vancouver airport. Here they are, for the new life.

xxxxx

* * *

Amelia opened her eyes slowly, and what she saw first was DeLuca face. She jumped from the couch in a sudden and DeLuca helped her to stand properly. And Amelia scanned around the room, there were Arizona's parents, DeLuca, Arizona and a little boy who hide behind Arizona's wheelchair.

" please have a seat," said DeLuca politely.

"Ari…," a small voice was heard while a hand reached for Arizona's cheek. DeLuca helped Amelia to seat down on the couch next to Arizona, "I'm not dreaming? Do I?" Tears couldn't hold back any longer. Both women already melt down. And Amelia hugged Arizona like she won't let go her bestfriend again.

Barbara and Daniel retreated slowly into their home office. Daniel gave a sign to DeLuca to follow them.

Arizona knew her son was clinging to her back wheelchair, "Tulio, go with Didi," said Arizona and broke her hug with Amelia.

Amelia watched the scene carefully. She really wanted to ask about the boy, but it could be saved for later. Tulio jogged to DeLuca and jumped on his arm, they followed Daniel and Barbara to their home office.

"You don't know how happy I am, I knew you were alive Ari. I always knew it." said Amelia in tears.

"I am happy that you are the one who found me.. How are you?" Arizona was holding Amelia's hand.

"I'm awesome, of course I found you. What happened, Ari? What happened with your eyes?"

"I had Ischemic Optic Neuropathy before the accident. And the accident made it worse."

"It was you." Amelia let hang her head down.

"What do you mean?" asked Arizona.

"I received an email, right before we took off to the conference, about a case, but they never shared the details, well maybe because the surgery never happened."

"Hey… Please don't cry anymore Amy. It's been 5 years and I feel grateful to be still alive," Arizona hand looked for Amelia's back and stroked slowly.

"But why you needed to disappear or even we call it vanish, like your family were gone like the wind. No one was able to contact them. And and DeLuca is even here now, and the little boy, who maybe I assume is your boy with the way he clingy to your back, called DeLuca Didi?" said Amelia with confusion.

"I will tell you everything Amy. Everything that you want to know," Arizona threw her best smile to Amelia, even she can't see her bestfriend face at the time, but she knew her smile would make Amelia to calm down.

Amelia nodded euphoric, wiped her tears, "you should tell me everything Ari, since you've been gone I promised to not giving up on you. At least to search for your family," said Amelia.

"But first, promise me." Amelia waited in patience to what Arizona would say, "Promise me you will not tell anyone else about me, because this is my decision to disappear."

Amelia's face was pale, of course she would not tell others about what she found out. But at least, her partner in crime to search Arizona, was on the list. Alex.

"Alex know about my plan," Amelie started to regret, Arizona's smile changed, "But he can keep his promise Ari. He is the one who still believed that you're not died in that accident. Both of us never gave up search for any clue about you. Until one day, this boy came in our ER, and accidentaly talked about how he survived an accident 5 years ago. Even his parents tried to shut that boy's mouth, but you know Alex, he could make that boy spill out everything, with only his candy and sweet mouth."

"I don't know Amy. For 5 years I feel fine."

"You're not fine. Just don't shut us out, we care for you," Amelia was holding Arizona's hand.

"I'm not fine? I have a cute little boy, I have my parents, I have DeLuca," Arizona let go Amelia's hand and start crying, "I don't want you all to just feel pity on me. They all stand on Callie's side Amy. All of them. All people threw condescending glances at me. Like I'm a nasty one because I cheated on the best and famous Orthopedic doctor in the US."

"They are not like that Ari…"

"Like what? How the nurse, even intern avoid to talk with me, and one or two of them sometimes talked behind my back and snicker every time someone gave a good word on me," Arizona raised her voice, "My broken marriage is not a serial TV drama. What happened with me and Callie, no one will understand. Why they cannot leave me alone? I should face my own fear, my biggest fear, that I let go Callie and Sofia, and who stand beside me? No one, practically no one. And on Callie side, she had Meredith, Owen, even Bailey. When Callie left, the tension even still glue to them. I am the cheater and never deserve a good attention." Arizona's voice shaking with tears.

Amelia just stuck listening to her. She knew everything that Arizona said was true. Many times Amelia even argued with Owen about how he threated Arizona badly after the court. Alex argued with Meredith, she was like a sister for him, both of them. So when he was asked to choose, of course, he couldn't.

"They aren't perfect either. But why they treat me like that?" sobs filled the room, finally Arizona could let out her feelings. "They don't need to punish me… Seeing Callie happy with someone that was not me was already a punishment, especially when I let Callie and Sofia go. Yes I am won that custody, but it was not a win, it was another loss, another failure of me. So I let Callie have Sofia, I just wanted her to be happy. But what people say, they keep accusing me to play with Callie's heart."

"I knew about it before the court happened." whispered Arizona.

"About what?"

"My eyes," Amelia snap her eyes up to pay more attention to what Arizona was saying. "I never bother about it, I just wanted to finish the court. And after that, I was busy to forget everything. Until the day, before we left for the conference. I received a medical statement from Seattle's eyes center, that my eyes needed surgery soon. I was thinking to contact them after we finished the conference."

"Oh Ari," Amelia was holding Arizona close.

"That day, I was driving to go back to Seattle. I wanted to meet Sofia for the last time, before they leaving for German. I just wanted to hold her. I knew I couldn't convince Callie about what really happened at the conference. I tried to tell myself that it does not bother me that she thinks I was with Lauren."

"The accident, you got scars from the accident?" Amelia traced her fingers to Arizona's shoulder blade that was seen because she only wore a tank top.

"My left eye, was suddenly blind, that morning, when I drove through the city. And after the accident the doctor said that my right eye was infected by the bad bleeding on my left eye. I lost both of my eyes, the doctor said they needed to cut the artery to the eyes," Amelia covered her mouth, she could imagine everything, how Arizona survived.

"Technically, if you pay attention, my limp is a bit shorter than before, because they cut my leg, again," chuckled Arizona, "my prosthetic crush my limp and gave me an infection. I told the doctor, well who will paying attention about it, it's already amputated."

But Amelia doesn't found it funny. She still was processing everything, and her tears flowed.

"Car window scratched my hip when I tried to save the young boy that you met. And this one," Arizona pointed to the one that Amelia traced before, "Iron pieces were flying from the blown car when I covered the little boy who cried alone while his family died on site. It went through my shoulder."

"The little handsome boy," said Amelia, Arizona face changed when Amelia said the word, her face was beaming. "Tell me… tell me everything about him. I'm sure he coloring your world."

Amelia knew how to change the subject, because she don't wanted Arizona to keep buried inside the past. This time she wanted to hear Arizona's biggest happiness. For now.

xxxxx

* * *

Inside the home office,Tulio was busy with his coloring book that DeLuca brought for him. He sat nicely in the corner of the room. And the adults, were busy with handling some papers on their book business.

"Eliza handled everything for tomorrow," said DeLuca to Barbara and Daniel while they signed some papers.

"I never doubted that. That woman sure know how to handle some business." Laughed Barbara.

"Thank you for trusting her, it means alot to me. She's the only blood that I know."

"Oh you don't need to say that. How's her recovery? Since she got some cool day off, and we replaced her to go to Miami right. I hope her cool day off was worth it, at least bring her sense back." asked Barbara.

"She's good. Last time I checked she was overcome with grief." Smiled DeLuca to Barbara.

"Tell her, grief is not something to be ashamed about. It makes us human," said Daniel while putting the documents inside the document and patting DeLuca's shoulder. And DeLuca just nodded to what Daniel said.

"We seal the deal to the Miami publisher or do we need another comparison? I mean our trip to Miami will be a good one if we seal the deal with them," DeLuca checked some publisher documents.

"The publisher that we met in Miami is meet the requirements, but let's talk with Arizona about it later." Barbara fixing her glasses on her nose.

"One children cancelled, since he is not allowed to come because of his recovery from peanut allergic." DeLuca announced the news he got from Eliza.

"Oh poor him, so how do we replace him?" asked Barbara without moving her eyes from the document on the desk.

"Eliza said that they chose to replace with someone who had an address around the US or Canada. She said the girl just replied this morning and accepted the invitation." But DeLuca eyes froze on what was written in the email that sended by Eliza. He read more than 5 times to assure himself when he read the childs name, his face changed to pale white.

"Something wrong son?" Daniel noticed the change in the behavior of DeLuca.

"It's…" DeLuca handed the tablet, that placed on his table, to Daniel. The silence expression of Daniel go noticed by Barbara and made her curious with what was written on it. Barbara got up from her chair and walked to Daniel.

Barbara read the name two times before her hand covered her mouth and silent tears running down her cheeks.

 **30\. Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres**

 **Address : 3275 NW 24** **th** **Street rd – Miami, Florida**

 **With Accompany by Mrs. Callie Torres (mother)**

They move their eyes to the big window glasses that showed their porch, on which Arizona and Amelia talked heartily to each other.

Silent engulfed the room, they don't know how they should react about this.

"The universe has a plan for them," said Barbara while closing her eyes. The older woman would never have thought that would happen.

As DeLuca and Barbara discussed what they should do about this news, Daniel broke it with shocking words.

"We should tell her about this," said Daniel. His words made his thinking clear. He was the one who had the idea to get as far away as possible from the Torres. Even if it broke his own heart. He loved Callie like his own daughter. Not to mention the love he had for Sofia. He wanted to do well what he had once wrongly decided.

"Daniel…," Barbara even moved her gaze to DeLuca and then back to Daniel to make sure what she just heard was real.

"She deserve to choose Barbara, I know we set up the plan for her. But this is exactly like you said, the universe has a plan for them. So for now let her choose."

"Why didn't you say that 5 years ago." Barbara spat angry.

"Stop remembering me what happened five years ago. She moved on Barbara, Callie was moving on without our daughter. And I just did not want our daughter to be torn even deeper," said Daniel angry.

DeLuca stepped in the middle of Barbara and Daniel, "Please stop dad." He pushed his hand to the older man. "Mom please," and DeLuca gesticulated with his head to Tulio, who was already scared of what just happened in front of him.

Tulio walked to DeLuca and tug on his pants, asking for some comfort. And DeLuca kneeled to hold him and whispered some sweet words. The boy's eyes were ready to flood with tears. He never ever saw his grandparents shouting.

"I'm sorry," said Daniel to Barbara and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry too," Barbara wiped her tears and ruffled Tulio's hair and smiled at the little boy.

"Whatever it is, she deserved to choose by herself," whispered DeLuca to Barbara and Daniel.

xxxxx

* * *

After a silent lunch and a busy afternoon the sun started to go down. Daniel joined Barbara and Arizona in their home office. While DeLuca and Amelia helped Tulio with his homework in his room.

"Just tell me dad…I can feel it. Something happened, right? And it's not because of Amelia," said Arizona.

"The party, one of the children got replaced because he got sick, and his parents cancelled the trip." Explained Barbara, but Arizona knew something was behind their silent lunch and the tension in the air, since the morning.

"Sofia will replace the boy," replied Daniel slowly.

"Sofia? Why her?" asked Arizona confused.

"Eliza decided to pick someone from the list who have an address around the US or Canada. Because it's a sudden, and only 2 days left. Apparently, Sofia is one of your fans, and registered her address in Miami. She joined the competition." Barbara trying to talk slowly "Sofia has already agreed to come. She put Callie as her plus one."

"So Callie will be there and there's a possibility you can meet her, Phoenix," said Daniel.

Another silence filled the room. Arizona sighed, she don't know what to do. Her brain start to spin and was thinking hard.

"Maybe it's time Phoenix. It's time you meet…"

"Stop dad…," in Arizona's voice hardness could be heard.

"Arizona…," Barbara tried to ease the tension. Daniel give her a sign to let Arizona talk. So Barbara choose to move her seat to the corner. She knew this time Daniel needed to talk to Arizona.

"I don't want to meet them."

"But look, maybe it's time to meet them Phoenix. They should know that you still alive…"

"I don't want it," yelled Arizona angrily, and another tears peaked out from her eyes again. "You are the one who set up the plan, dad. You are the one who send us here. You are the one who has made me DEATH…"

"I know and I'm sorry…," And there it was, something no one believed would ever happen, the colonel apologized. "I'm sorry to set up this plan, I'm sorry to keep you death from your previous word. But I did it for you Arizona Robbins. I love you, I can't see my daughter, the only children that I have, suffering because of what happened. I can't see my daughter wilting in the corner, because of old mistakes. You deserve a good life. You deserve a happy life. I know what I did was wrong. But look at yourself now, you have Tulio, you have another chance to be awesome."

Even Barbara was speechless, her lovely husband. The one who never showed his weakness, now apologize in front of their daughter and even cried. Arizona may not see the scene in front of her, but she knew her father's voice showed the real condition.

Arizona never regretted what she had now. She can't walk properly, she can't see, but she has the greatest family. Has a nice son. Has an incredible brother. Even she was no longer a doctor, but now she was an successful author. Same popularity, different fields.

She sure missed Callie and Sofia, but she couldn't have them. Only send a simple pray to whoever's listening out there, to protect them.

"Dad," Arizona whispered. Daniel moved his eyes to Arizona, and what he saw let fluttered his heart. Arizona opened her arms wide, like asking him to hold her. Daniel walked closer and kneeled beside Arizona and hold her dearly, "I love you…Thank you… I never regret what we have now."

"I just wanted the best for you Phoenix." said Daniel in Arizona's ear.

"I know Dad…" Arizona pulled out of the hug, "But please, this time let me choose my own way."

"Anything Phoenix, anything for you," Daniel stood up and lean on the table.

"I will go there, but I won't stay in the same building. I will stay in the small office beside the building, Luke's office. I can't break a I made promise to Tulio. When I made a promise to come everytime 'The siblings' held some party, it means I should be there."

"We can talk to him and he will understand."

"No dad… it will disappoint him. Eliza can pick up and bring me to the parking spot," said Arizona, "If Callie sees me, she only sees me, not you or mom."

"So you mean reduce it before she sees that whole package?" a excited voice from Daniel was heard.

"Yes exactly dad. Mom, can you tell Eliza to video call me later, we can made some plans for tomorrow, after dinner maybe?"

"Of course my dear," Barbara walked closer and kissed Arizona's head.

DeLuca walked inside the room.

"Right in time my son, we need to talk," said Daniel waving at him to seat near Barbara.

"Dad, I need to lay down. My head hurt," said Arizona, and in an instant DeLuca walked behind her wheelchair and was ready to push her back to her room.

"Dad, I will bring Ari and I'm back here right after," DeLuca slowly pushed Arizona.

"Make it back quick," Daniel's tone sound serious.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to mess with you," laughed Arizona. She knew until now DeLuca still was afraid with the serious tone in Daniel's voice.

"Ok sir," laughed DeLuca.

Barbara was holding her husband's hand. Daniel kissed his wife's hand. After today, the hard wave would come one by one. They needed to stay strong for Arizona.

xxxxx

* * *

Arizona moved in the middle of her bed, DeLuca just help her to lay down. She heard than footstep start leaving.

"DeLuca, can you close the door when you leaving. I need to take a nap, my head is so tired," said Arizona.

"Ok, I will wake you up later." DeLuca walked out and shut the door.

Arizona let out a heavy breath, she was feeling tired with what happened today. Amelia's arrival and the news about Callie and Sofia.

It was all too much to hear at the same time. But she knew that one day it will be happened, and for now she can't avoid it any longer. She missed Callie, like crazy. But this time she can't see the sexy latina with her eyes. At least she still have her ears to hear that sexy voice, and her nose to smell the vanilla and strawberry scent that always glued to Callie's body.

She imagined Callie after 5 years, her hair still long and curly or maybe this time she set it straight. Or what color of lipstick she will put on that sexy lips. Lips that would licked by her tongue everytime she saw Arizona bend her body and showed her cleavage. Lips that sometimes pouting when Arizona pushed her to avoid her kiss because they are watched by nurses and interns. Lips that like to trailed from her neck to her slit. And lips that can made her more wet by sucking her core like she was eating oysters.

"This is so wrong," whisper Arizona to no one , but she can't denied that she loved her imagination. And her other part liked the idea, even it cheated and just started without her doing. Yes, it was wet, even if she only thought about Callie's lips.

Arizona's hand slowly went down to her tights and slipped inside her short pants, she found her shaved area and went more down to her slit.

Calliope Torres, like her name, her body was a goddess. Arizona never found any women in her life with a perfect curve and matched with her voice and face. She was always addicted to Callie's body. Even she knew every inch of it, she never was bored to put her hands on it and traced slowly from top to bottom.

Arizona remembered exactly the night when Callie arrived at home, after her long surgery. Lucky for them Sofia was sleeping, and won't wake up. She was exactly like her mama. Could sleep through the apocalypse.

 _~Callie with her leather jacket is a killer on heels. With only watching her wife walking in her leather jacket on, Arizona can get wet in a second._

 _That night, Callie come home with still her leather jacket on. Arizona was too busy cleaning up her kitchen island, she didn't hear any movement behind her. Well she heard the door open and closing, but she thought Callie will walk directly to their bedroom. But Callie stopped behind Arizona and hold her, caress her stomach with her pinky fingers. And turned Arizona around only to kiss her deeply. When Arizona pulled back from that hot kiss, she found her wife was still wearing her favorite leather jacket. Hair were pulled up in an ponytail, only to free her tasty neck. Arizona unconsciously licked her lips. Without waiting any longer she crashed her lips on Callie's lips. Tongues fought together and sucked. Hands were roam around everywhere. Arizona grabed Callie's butt and squeeze it, as a result Callie were moaning. Loud._

 _Callie lifted Arizona and put her on the kitchen island. Without breaking their kiss Callie tried to open her jacket. "No, don't. Keep it on," said Arizona with a raspy voice. But her hands grabbed Callie's pants and opened the button, gave Callie a hint to undress._

 _Callie yank her pants with her panties down and she don't wanted to wait any longer to feel Arizona's naked legs. She pull down Arizona pants in a flash and moved Arizona to sit on the edge of the island._

 _Callie's hand opened Arizona's thighs apart. And what she saw let her swallow. Arizona's slit was so wet already, and it was clearly that she was more than ready to welcome any digit of her fingers. Callie teased Arizona with licking her thighs and ended up with a quick lick at her shaved pussy._

" _Ooohh Callie," moaned Arizona while she grabbed Callie's hair and she felt her hips were lifted a little to meet Callie's mouth. Callie's tongue dove right in Arizona's slit, danced around inside. Arizona grabbed another side of the island and her back arched up. The moans came up when Callies tongue went deeper and deeper inside and swirled to reach Arizona's spot._

 _One hand reached inside Arizona's shirt and rubbed a sensitive nipple and pinch it, playing with her palm. And the other hand started to enter the slit. Two fingers, without warning, were plunged deeper inside and her tongue moved to Arizona's clit and licked it up and down fast. Very fast._

" _Callie…I'm coming baby," Arizona's voice broke the wet and slick sound._

 _Callie felt how her fingers were pressed. She knew Arizona would cum soon. She sucked the clit between her tongue and lips and pounded with her fingers faster. Arizona's body started to shake and small sighs fell from Arizona's mouth. Callie's fingers felt how Arizona's walls clench together. And white and sticky liquid coated her finger. She pulled out her fingers and cleaned it with her mouth._

 _With a heavy breath and panting Arizona bite her lips, watched how Callie cleaned up her finger._

" _You are always so tasty baby," whispered Callie. "Scoot over," she was going up and joined Arizona. "You know, you always so hot," Callie knew her bad mouth would turn on Arizona even more._

 _Arizona grabbed Callie's hips, and lifted her pussy into Callie's. Control slipped away from Callie, she grinded faster. Their slick and wet clits met vigorously, gliding over each other to built up the waves of amount of pleasure. Sweaty bodys met, their nipples brushed and build another pleasure on their way to an awesome orgasm._

" _Ooh babyyyy you are so great. I'm coming." Groaned Callie with a sex-filled voice._

" _Me too baby… more…" Arizona moved her hips to synchronize with Callie's hips._

 _When the last rubbing together ended, the moan and whimpering filled the room as they both came. Their lips met to cover the loud moan._

 _Paralyzed by her orgasm, Arizona just grinned to Callie. As the orgasm passed, their grinding at each other slowed down too.~_

Arizona's breath just slowed down a little and she pulled out her hand from inside her panties. _"I miss you so much."_ With that Arizona turned her body, to snuggle deeper into her pillow. She wanted to dream more about Callie. This time maybe dream about their future. If they would have a future together.

xxxxx

* * *

The connected line was finally heard.

" **What's up Amelia?"** muttered someone over the phone.

"I found her," whispered Amelia back.

" **What do you mean? DeLuca?"** Alex's voice was now heard sharply.

"Arizona."

" **She's alive?"** Trembling voice was heard, following by the door opened and closed.

" **Who's alive?"** someone interrupted.

" **Jesus, Kepner… You shocked me."**

"April is there? I told you to keep it by yourself," hissed Amelia.

" **I did. Kepner just popped up out of nowhere."**

" **I was here first and you breaks in in this supply room while I'm trying to cool off my mood."**

" **What to cool off? You mean, running away from the royal highness Catherine?"** Alex snickered to April.

"Guys stop… can you both listen to me?" said Amelia angry.

" **Ok…Ok… how's Arizona's condition?"** asked Alex.

" **Arizona is alive?"** yelled April and a smothering voice was heard after that.

" **If you want to hear, shut your fucking mouth dude, and I will let my hand go,"** whispered Alex, **"Good"**

"She is here. But her condition is sadden. Alex…," Amelia voice started shaking, "She's blind," a quick silent drown the call, both line don't knew how to react. "It was her decision Alex, her decision to be gone."

" **I want to meet her,"** Alex's voice just a whisper.

" **Me too,"** said April.

"Alex don't…." Amelia tried to stop Alex.

" **I will go after you,"** said Alex with strong voice, **"and Amelia,this time I will not let my sister go again."**

And with that Alex ended the call. Amelia sighed heavily and walked back toward the house.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie were preparing everything for her daughter's trip tomorrow. Even it was just a pair of clothes to wear tomorrow. She grabbed the book from Sofia luggage, **"The Siblings"**. And put the book her bag.

She had already read the book, if only the last chapter. But she couldn't stop the tears. The book was really able to bring out the readers' emotions. Not just teenager, but even older women like her cannot restrain the tears when reading. How excited Sofia was about this party, surprised Callie again and again. Like groupies to some pop star or movie star.

Sofia was taking a long nap after they went around to check their new house. And like usual, it was so difficult to wake up Sofia. Callie checked on her watch, it was 5pm. So she let her daughter sleep a little more, before they would go out for a late dinner.

Callie smiled wider when she found a t-shirt that said **"I am a The Siblings"** on the front. Well exactly a groupies action. Callie laughed silently while she folded the T-shirt.

Her cell phone was ringing, "Yes?" Callie answered without checking the caller id.

" **They found DeLuca's address,"** Carlo's voice was heard through the phone.

"Finally," said Callie with a smile on her face.

She won't miss this time. She would ask for a second chance with her ex parents-in-law. But would she get what she would ask for?

xxxxx

* * *

"You look like someone stole your cat, DeLuca," Amelia walked closer to DeLuca, who leaned on their porch wall with a beer in his hand.

"Just finished talking with mom and dad."

"I did not think I would find her here. But I'm not mad. I'm happy that someone stand beside her for this long."

"I am the one who should feel grateful. They gave me family, something that I never had before." Smiled DeLuca weakly, "Can I ask, how did you found us, ?"

"You can call me Amelia." said Amelia to DeLuca. "And yes I use PI service. He used to be working for the Bureau, but was kicked out because of his drugs mistakes. He still have some access and I used to knew him from my past."

"You can still contact him?" asked DeLuca.

"Yes of course. What happened?"

"It could be that Arizona will meet Callie tomorrow."

"Meet like, literary meet?" Amelia was shocked about the news.

"No. Tomorrow there will be a party 30 children from all around the world. And Arizona will be there, like usual, acting like one of the mother's of a fan. But she just love iz to being behind the scene. Even she won't reveal herself," explained DeLuca.

"Wait…wait…so you are saying that Arizona is the author of The Siblings?" Amelia's eyes almost jumped out of her head.

"Yes," answered DeLuca.

"Oh my God, that is so cool," laughed Amelia and her face was beaming like a fangirl, "But why, I mean she can just skip the party and…"

"Tulio was the reason she started writing the book. The boy is enthusiast with everything related to the book. So far until today Tulio still able to keep the secret." DeLuca explained more. "We asked Arizona if there were a possibility that they meet. We pushed her to let it happen. But she doesn't want it. She said she don't wanna ruin Callie's happy family."

Amelia just nodded, absorbed everything what was in her brain.

"Arizona maybe need some help with it. She insist to avoid Callie, and breaking the possibility. Even they meet, Arizona won't let Callie think it is her. And of course, after tomorrow there will be consequences, either Callie or her family will start their hunting season."

"I will help with anything she ask me to."

"Well after dinner, let's talk with her," DeLuca finished his beer.

Silence swallowed the air, both of them just staring at the empty space on the lawn in front of them. Amelia broke the silent again.

"She is not happy," whispered Amelia.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Callie. She is leaving for Canada this week. She got a job in Vancouver, at the Bach research center."

"Bach? In Vancouver?" DeLuca shooked his head in disbelief.

"Yes… exactly what you think. Research center dedicated to Robbins, the last winner of the Bach Grant. Because after that, Bach choose to close any grant." Amelia walked to the near chair and took a seat, "The constraction actually finished last year, but they set a high standard for the director position. Well almost 1 year no one were hired. They hunted Christina Yang to be the director. But Christina pushed the director position to Callie, and well, she accepted."

"But we know that she have a good position in Berlin at the Medical Research Center. And she even engaged to Blake. I heard they will marry in December."

"You know all about that?" She looked surprised at DeLuca.

"Arizona know all about Callie. She even know the address. But she only wanted to know that Callie and Sofia were safe and happy. Just that. She made it clear to me that that was enough." Something popped up on his mind, "They moving to Canada without Blake?" asked DeLuca.

"No one know what happened with them."

DeLuca moved his eyes to the starry sky, and smiled, "I'm worried about tomorrow," his acting made Amelia to stare at him curiously, "But I believe something happen for a reason. The universe have a plan for them."

"Or play with them," smiled Amelia and let following her gaze to the starry blue sky.

Both of them knew, no one can push Callie or Arizona to the same direction. But right now, it was another step, even it was just a baby step. Arizona spilled out, released everything from her mind. And even she would play, hide and seek, tomorrow, but there was one point important.

The possibility of meet Callie. Maybe only 10%. But there was still a chance. No one knew what the universe would do with them.

xxxxx

* * *

After dinner, Tulio slept firmly in his bed. He probably dreamed of the big party, everyone else was sitting in the living room. Easy, simple conversations were conducted. No one dared to address the subject. Till Arizona itself took it.

"Ok, let's talk about the elephant in the room, but before everyone can express their opinions, let me start explaining. Give me the opportunity. I've spent the last few hours thinking about it. Would I love to meet them? Great God yes! I would love it more than anything else to have them back in my life. Not just for me, but for Callies and Sofia's. And Tulio's. It would mean the world for me to get back the love of my life. And my daughter. But we forgot one thing in this game. I'm dead."

Everyone in the room gasped for air.

"It's not about trying to ease or alleviate my bad conscience by avoiding a meeting. If I could get a second chance I'd do anything for it. I would show Callie every day how deep my love is for her. That I never stop loving her. But I can't simply rise from the dead. Callie and Sofia have suffered enough. I don't want to imagine what that can do. And I do not do that because I want to be the hero here. It is hard enough to know that the love of my life and my daughter will be so close. I have made my bed and I have to sleep in it."

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review, anything would be awesome**

 **And Thank you for all the reviewer… all your question and idea will be answered through the story**

 **Thank You for stuck with us**

 **Hint for the next chapter: Will they meet? and Again, someone meet DeLuca.**


	14. Face to Face

**Chapter 13 : Face to Face**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It is belong to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome** **saraforever**

 **Beta by** **KLMMC2231**

 **The mistakes all mine**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

DeLuca walked into Arizona's room and stopped abruptly, Arizona was standing by herself in the middle of her room with her hand spread open trying to balance her body. He looked on with a smile on his face. He knew Arizona was trying so hard to use the new prosthetic leg, especially for today's plan.

"Don't just stand there, move your butt and help me," said Arizona

"Again, you caught me," DeLuca chuckled while moving closer to her.

"I can smell your perfume idiot," Arizona holds on to DeLuca's shoulder and they walk slowly outside.

"You ready for today? I wish I can be there for you," said DeLuca with concern in his voice, as he helped Arizona into the living room.

"It's ok. Eliza will take care of me. You explained the details to her, right?"

"Yes, she will do exactly like you said," Arizona took a seat on the couch while DeLuca fixed her bag, "you sure you are ok with the walking stick and…,"

"Stop it… I'm fine. I can walk slowly, and Tulio will help me," Arizona laughed lightly.

With that, Tulio and Amelia walked into the living room.

"Mommy, Let's go," Tulio half ran to Arizona and held her tightly.

"Go outside to grandpa. Mommy needs to talk to Aunt Amy," Arizona ruffling Tulio hair. "How's everything there?" she asked Amelia.

"It's done Ari. DeLuca will stay there today. My source said that someone from The Torres family will be arriving there any time now. And I'll be going back to Seattle and I'll talk to Alex."

"I'm just not ready, people in Seattle will judge me. But on the other hand, I'm happy you are here with me," Arizona said holding on to Amelia's hand.

"You are my friend Ari…I'm not leaving you again. I will be checking everything regarding eye donors."

"I don't want it for now. Can we talk about it later? I'm not ready."

"Ok Ari." Amelia's voice sounded sure, but inside her heart, she made a promise to herself to search for eye donors that matched her friend. She won't stop until she found it.

"We should be going," DeLuca helped Arizona stand up and walk outside. Outside, they found Tulio talking to Eliza while Daniel left them to go back into the house, "Great Eliza's here," DeLuca hugged Eliza, "Amelia, Eliza. Eliza, Amelia," DeLuca introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Shepherd," Eliza said, shaking Amelia's hand with a flirty smile plastered across her face.

"Oh call me Amelia. Thank you and nice to meet you too," Amelia smiles back,captivated by the other women.

Arizona clears her throat and nudges DeLuca ordering him silently to break the awkwardness that the introductions had brought. Deluca pats Eliza's back.

"Oh. Sorry. Let's go." Eliza opens the car door and helps Arizona enter the car. While Tulio confidently takes the seat behind the driver. Eliza waves awkwardly to Amelia and DeLuca and drives her car.

DeLuca and Amelia watch the car leave, Amelia smiles to herself. DeLuca watches the young Shepherd with a teasing smile. And Amelia realizes she's been caught by DeLuca.

"What?" she said, trying to sound innocent while making her way to the car.

"You are married and have children," DeLuca laughed.

"Ok, I got your point." Laughed back Amelia.

They left making their way to the 'fake' house they were supposedly living in in Vancouver. It was all DeLuca, they have been setting this up since yesterday and making plans to face The Torres family.

xxxxx

* * *

Callie walk slowly in the hallways, she was looking for her daughter. Sofia disappeared with a couple children after they heard that an author was somewhere in the building, they were hunting for some pictures. Even the children knew how to get to famous people.

But when she passed by one room, she caught a glimpse of a women with the brown hair sitting alone in a chair. She turned around and walk back into the room, she felt something familiar, and her heart started beating faster.

Callie could not believe what she was seeing, this could not be true. How can this be possible? But the woman in front of her looked just like Arizona. Ok the hair color was different, it was brown, and cut short to her jaw, her body was skinnier, her skin was so pale, it looked like it had never been touched by the sun. Callie looked down and saw that the women was wearing sneakers and black denim. But everything else about this woman reminded of Arizona.

When the woman turned her head in Callie's direction, Callie forgot to breath. Never in her life would she be able to forget those eyes. But something was different, the woman's eyes seemed blank, expressionless, even looked aimless.

For Callie, all this made no sense. Was this woman Arizona? But why would she …..? Callie was sure that their eyes met, but the woman did not react. For the next few minutes, Callie watched the woman. She knew she looked like a stalker.

If someone asked later on how long she stood in this room, she would not be able to say. She did not perceive anything around her, not the loud laughter and joyous cries of the children, not the conversations of the parents. It was as if she was in her own world.

Only when another woman went straight to "Arizona", talking to her and Arizona started to laugh, Callie was torn from her rigidity. Just then, Callie knew the woman in the room was Arizona. When she saw the other woman talking to her and touching her, she realized why she had not received any response from the brunette. Arizona was blind. But, how…why?

Her heart stopped when a little boy suddenly appeared from the other room,

"Mommy, let's go home, Didi is waiting for lunch," said the boy.

 _~Mommy, Daddy?~_ Callie watched the scene while holding her breath.

"Ok." smiled Arizona, Tulio helped her stand, and straightened the walking stick.

Callie held onto the wall, tears running down her face, she knew this voice, she would recognize it anywhere, Arizona's voice. But her physics were totally different, her appearance, even the way she walked. And this Arizona was blind. She even have a son, a husband, and who's this women who looks so very familiar with Arizona.

"Who are you? My brain says it's not you, but my heart sings a different song all together," whispered Callie lowly to herself.

In Callie's head everything was running on overdrive. Her thoughts were racing. Her feelings, making her go crazy. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty, she felt that her legs would give up on her any moment now.

xxxxx

* * *

Later Callie could not tell how she and Sofia had made it home. Sofia had told her about the party and that she had met someone, she was fascinated by this boy. She wanted to meet him again. For Callie, everything was like a dream, she was not sure it was a good one.

Callie had learned one thing over all these years, how to dominate her feelings and her temperament. She was aware that she had to think rationally. It would not help anyone if she would allow all her feelings to run rampage at the same time. Was she pissed? Oh, she was angry. So angry that she felt that she could lose her composure at any moment. But this feeling was replaced by relief, first.

Then the question came _'why'_. And the more she thought about it, the angrier she became again. She just could not understand how Arizona could have done that. To leave everyone believing that she had died in that accident. It did not matter to Callie that her own world broke. But what did matter was the world of her daughter. She still had wet eyes when she thought about that day. Sofia was heartbroken, no one was able to reassure her. For months, she cried herself to sleep. In her sleep, she cried for Arizona. It was heartbreaking.

And so Callie keep asking herself, how she could have done this, how to do such a thing as a mother, a loving mother, to his own child. She thought for a long time, went through all possible scenarios in her head. Until it hit her hard. The only reason was love.

Only those who were really able to love would give up what they loved the most. And she was more than sure that Arizona loved her daughter. More than her own life.

Callie cried for hours. She cried for what they had lost, but also for the little bit of hope and all that came with it. After she had no more tears, she felt the need to do something. She could not get rid of the feeling that she had to give something back.

xxxxx

* * *

The next day after the party, in the early morning, Carlos Torres and Callie stood in front of the address that they had gotten from the PI.

Callie knocked on the door and stood nervously.

"Yes wait a second," they heard a male voice from inside the house.

And the door open wide to reveal DeLuca with a boy on his arm," Mr. Torres? Dr. Torres?" said DeLuca with a shocked face.

"DeLuca…" Callie's stern voice broke the silence.

"Please come in," DeLuca open the door widely and gesturing to The Torres to enter his house, "What a pleasure to meet both of you? It's been so long time since we met last," DeLuca said trying to act innocent.

Callie looked around the house while Carlos kept his eye on DeLuca. "Why did you leave Seattle?" asked Carlos going straight to the point.

"I don't have much time, sir, since this young boy need to be sent to school," smiled DeLuca.

"Answer my question." Carlos demanded.

"Because I need to be here with this lovely boy, sir," answer DeLuca without leaving Carlos eyes.

"Where did the Robbins family stay after they left?" asked Callie.

"I don't know truthfully. I met them last time before the conference. I didn't even know when they left," DeLuca puts the boy on the floor and the boy runs off to the kitchen.

"I saw you with Barbara at the Miami airport." said Callie bored her gaze into DeLuca eyes.

"You must be mistaken. I never left the city. And I never want to go back to Seattle without my mentor there," DeLuca kept up his chin to show he was not afraid with Carlos.

The awkward silent engulfed the room. Until a woman's voice was heard from the kitchen.

 _ **~"DeLuca… Help me with the cookies, honey."~**_

"Ok… wait a second." Yelled back DeLuca, "I'm sorry sir and Dr. Torres. I don't really know anything about Mr. and Mrs. Robbins anymore and I'm moving on."

Carlos Torres eyes never left DeLuca. While Callie gave up and walked outside.

"Thank you," Callie's shoulder slumped in defeat.

Carlos grabs DeLuca's shirt and pushes his body into the wall, "I hope you are not lying," He said before leaving the house. With a last glance, he turns his head to see DeLuca close the door.

Callie already was sat inside their car, when Carlos reaches her side, he pulls Callie to his chest and let her cry. He asks the driver to take them back to Callie's house.

"I don't know anymore," sobs Callie.

"He is lying," said Carlos with confidence. Callie blinks her eyes in disbelief. Carlos picks up his phone, and dials a familiar number. "Vino, I need your service."

Callie stares at him with a questioning gaze, and Carlos answered her stare with shocking word.

"DeLuca was wearing Daniel's sweater. The one that Barbara made when I was there."

Carlos smiled to Callie while squeezing his daughter's hand.

xxxxx

* * *

 **-Three days later-**

"You sure it is for me?" Arizona asked Eliza when they got to her room after dinner.

"I think it is personal. I even can't open it because they put a password on the file," said Eliza. "Maybe you know the password. Because it says only you know the password," Eliza sits beside Arizona on the bed and put the laptop near her.

"Huhmm…," Arizona knew it's not just a usual file.

"It's from Callie," DeLuca's voice was heard from the door. Arizona snapped her head to the voice source.

"How…how she ... did she know it's me?" Arizona's voice was now shaking, she was trying to hold her emotion in.

"We don't know. The only thing we know is that she sent the flash disk to the company." said DeLuca.

"Put the flash disk on. Try 050512." Arizona said, fidgeting her fingers. She was nervous.

Eliza typed the number and voila, the file opened, "It worked."

"Can you leave me for a moment?" asked Arizona.

"Sure," with that Eliza and Deluca walked out of the room and closed the door. Then the voice starts playing.

 _My beloved Arizona,_

 _When you hear this, you would have managed to open this sound recording. As you may have noticed, the user password, only someone who really knows us could know._

 _I do not know how to start. For so many years I thought I'd lost you forever. That I can never dry our daughter's tears. I could never give her what you were capable of._

 _If someone had told me two days ago, that I would look at the mother of my daughter at this book-party, I would have asked this person if she needed a brain scan. If someone had told me I would learn to breathe again this day, I would have said... Honestly, I don't know what I would have said. Just because this thought would have been too crazy for me._

 _But figuring out what I found out today is much crazier. Not only that you are still alive, but also that you are the author of the book, that our daughter loves, so much revered and so much more, has put me in a situation, of which I do not know how to deal with it._

 _I have been trying to get our lives under control for the past few years. Today, I know it was just a runaway. A run away from the truth. And I also know that it was my own stubbornness that led to it._

 _But believe me when I tell you I've paid for it. A lot._

 _I've been searching for the 'Why' for a long time. Asked me how you could do such a thing. And then I found my answer. Love. Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own. And that's exactly what you did. Again. You have renounced your own happiness. I do not know if you've thought up everything. Whether you have thought of what it will mean for the remaining ones. But nevertheless, I know you have done it out of love._

 _On this day, when I had to tell our daughter that you were not coming back, she lost her inner light. I do not say that because I want you to feel bad, but I want you to understand what it meant to Sofia. Her little world collapsed, and no matter how much I tried it, I was not able to replace that loss. I was not able to free her from this pain. Simply for the reason, I felt the same pain as her._

 _Her only support had been your last words to her. Again and again she listens to your last words. Yes, I know about the phone. And I know your last words. And you can be sure that she has tried with all her might to do just that. But she could not. She couldn't love anyone like she loved you. And still loves._

 _Trying not to love you, only makes me love you more. That's exactly what I've been trying for the past few years. But without success. Why? Arizona, you know me. Nobody knows me as well as you do. You know me better than I know myself. You know my stubbornness, my attempt to hurt when I was hurt. You once said you would tend to run away when it gets tough. Not correct. I am the one who ran. I know today that my stupidity has led me in the wrong direction. All the little things I loved so much about you, I see in our daughter. And that makes it impossible for me not to love you. And I am our daughter, so very grateful for it._

 _And this makes it impossible to love someone else. I thought I loved, after you know. But I was wrong. Why did I not say or do something earlier? When I was finally able to see clearly again, it was just too late. And so I ran again. I thought I'd get exactly what I deserved. And I have to be quite honest, I also made it very easy for everyone to play with me. The 'badass' did not exist anymore. I was just too blind to see what was right in front of me._

 _Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you._

 _Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we have to dig a little to find it. And that is exactly what I'm doing right now. Dig. I do not know how deeply I have to dig, because I believe I have found it today. Hope. I had given up for a long time to dig. Because I did not know what to dig. When I got this job offer, I thought it could be after I dig. My healing is the hope. My new-found hope. That gives me courage._

 _True love doesn't happen right away; it develops after you've gone through many ups and downs, when you've suffered together, cried together, laughed together. And we did all this together. We thought it would make us so strong that nothing could break it._

 _I believe that two persons are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together. And I really think that fate, the universe, brings us together again. Simply because we are too much connected._

 _It may be an old cliche, but I think true love will last; it has no end. But finding the right person is a very difficult thing. I know I had found my true love, but I let it go. And if I had the opportunity, I would prove, your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me._

 _Love is not only something you feel, it is something you do. My love for you has always been so deep, and will always be. All I did I did, from deepest love to you. I know now that I've hurt you very much. Because I did not pay enough attention to you and your feelings. Did not read between the lines. Because I was selfish. Because I wanted my Arizona back. Without realizing that we both have developed I did it because my feelings for you have never changed. I never saw you with other eyes. For me, you were still the breathtaking, warm-hearted woman I had immortally fallen in love with. And you will always be. But today I know I should have given you more time. Both of us._

 _It's not the time, but the unconditional love and believing in your soulmate and partner, that makes you whole again. I was only half. But since I saw you again today, I feel as a whole. I know it sounds crazy. But if it's your time, love will track you down like a cruise missile._

 _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. And I would like to use this carriage. And never let go again. I know there has been plenty of water flowing in recent years. We both have changed, have grown. Have made the best of the particular situation._

 _And I want to know nothing more than your new life. Learn everything about the successful children's book writer. It's like,... The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender._

 _I know, this job offer and Sofia's attending the party, are calls of fate, the universe. With all this, it wants to tell us something. Let us answer together. Slowly and quietly, but together._

 _Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you'. Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you'._

 _'I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel'. - Loved_

The tears no longer could be held in. She couldn't cry for so long after the accident, but tonight, the tears were running down uncontrollably. Even without pain in her eyes. She put her hand on her chest, it hurts like hell. Hurts like someone beating you to the pulp.

Callie knew her. Calliope Torres, her ex-wife, knew Arizona was still alive. And to think about what will happen next makes her heart hurt more. Her sobs reverberate into the night, breaking the silence.

xxxxx

* * *

Amelia arrived at her house and see Alex waiting on her porch. They enter her house with heavy steps. Without bothering light, they throw their body to the nearest couch. They just need some silent time before start the talk. But the door open, and giggle between Owen and women. A woman? Amelia mover to sit properly and waiting her husband to show up. While Alex scratched his brow curiously.

Owen appears with Christina behind, still giggle like hook up teenager. But their laugh stop when found Amelia and Alex sit in the dark on the couch.

"Amelia," Owen has clearly seen shock and nervous. While Christina is just being Christina try to sneak leaving the married couple. Gesturing awkwardly between him and the curly woman. "We just had a dinner in Rizzo's,"

Amelia tired arguing with Owen, she doesn't want to start for tonight. They are happy, but Owen seems too friendly with Christina and Amelia didn't like with what they have for now. There is a child in their marriage. It's 5 years marriage not just a yesterday fling.

Many times they are arguing about how Owen treat Christina like they are still together. Christine herself seems not mind receiving any cherish from Owen.

Amelia just closes her eyes and small tears running to her cheek.

"I should go," said Christina walk to the door.

"Wait…," Amelia voice broke the awkward moment, she glares disappointed to Owen, "We should talk about this, but not now. And you Christina, I believe you understand our rule about borderline, last time I checked you ok with that when you talk in front of Meredith." And now Amelia throws a death glare to Christina. Alex just sit in silent pretending not around.

"We just have some dinner baby," Owen step forward try to be comforting and bring back Amelia's trust

"I want to believe it for now." Amelia's close her eyes, "I wasn't fully attend the meeting in Vancouver,"

"Looks who have a bad liar now," mumbling Christina

"Christina…" Owen hissed to Christina to shut her mouth

"I know I'm lying to you and all of you, especially board member. But…," Owen tries to walk closer again, but Amelia stops him, "I found Arizona, she is alive,"

"What?" with that Owen and Christina is now shouting disbelief with what they heard.

Amelia pulls out her phone from her bag and shown the picture to Owen, Christina walk closer and joining Owen to scroll the picture. There it is, Arizona Robbins picture, with Tulio, with her parents, and the last with DeLuca.

"Intern," Christina shout when she sees DeLuca's picture. "You know about this Karev?" Alex shook his head.

"I just waiting on the porch like a lost puppy,"

"How come how come…," Owen sit down and rub his forehead

"She is blind." Amelia's voice again shocked Owen and Christina, "She survive from the accident. But her family agrees to clear her identity. They want a fresh start, without anything from the past,"

"Rollergirl," never in a million years people see Christina Yang have some tears, but Arizona seems to grow some spark on Christina's heart. "How is she for now? What is she doing?"

Alex and Owen look at her with questioning eyes.

"What? I prefer her than Callie. That girl sure knows how to survive. And She is a survivor," said Christina

"They change the name into Andrews. Arizona married to DeLuca and have a son." Amelia slowly,

"What?" and now Alex, Owen and Christina shout in unison

"Since when she change the team,"

"What a jerk DeLuca,"

"It's impossible,"

Amelia just shook her head with the comment from the three of them at the same time. And walk back to the couch and take a seat.

"Amelia, explains!" Owen asks her wife while frowned

"Do you think we should call the others?" Amelia asks the three of them. "Since she is our friend, but she insists she don't want Callie know about this,"

And Alex, Owen, and Christina look at each other thinking.

"I'll call Bailey," Owen reaches his phone

"No, she's out of town with Addison," Alex paces around

"Ok then, I'll call Webber," the chief walk outside to call Webber

"I think, I will pick up the children to send to Cross," and running outside to his car

"I'll buy the booze," and they stop to throw a 'are you serious' face to Christina, "What? This is totally need a tequila," and with that she disappears, maybe to the nearest store.

And Amelia just sits there and staring at DeLuca, Arizona and Tulio's picture.

"We are family," mumbled Amelia to no one. She has a big problem for now, her marriage, maybe it's not a cheating story. But something feels not right. And she will figure out, and need to be soon.

But for now, Arizona is on their number one list.

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I was Re-Upload Prologue after Beta by** **KLMMC2231** **and before that** **NicHale** **. My pleasure to work with you two. Please check.**

 **And this chapter Beta by** **KLMMC2231** **, except the last part. It's added before we publish.**

 **Please Read and Review, anything would be awesome**

 **And Thank you for all the reviews… like usual, we will try to answer your question and idea through the story**

 **Thank You for sticking with us**

 **Note from Beta: I will be going over all the chapters of this story as soon as I have the time. I just edited the prologue and this chapter for now.~K**

 **Hint for the next chapter: Bailey appears and Which side are you**


	15. Finally

**Chapter 14: Finally**

 **I own nothing from the show…**

 **It belongs to the Shonda and Shondaland**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome** **saraforever**

 **Beta by** **KLMMC2231**

 **The mistakes all mine**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

Callie walked from side to side in her living room. She would look from time to time at her father. He was speaking on the phone with one of his guys. It was hard for her to follow the conversation. When her father ended it, she looked at him hopefully.

"So?" she folded her hands, like a silent prayer, and looking at him expectedly.

"Vino says DeLuca has never lived in that house. The house belongs to a Gerard family. Gerard was DeLucas's successor in a hospital in Vancouver. DeLuca was registered at this address. But that changed five years ago. The house should now be empty, however, since the real family moved to San Francisco. He deceived us with the boy and that voice."

"What is he hiding?"

"We do not know much. Perhaps the question should be different. Whom is he hiding? "Carlos knew, with each passing day without any appreciable result, his daughter broke a little more. He had to find an answer quickly. "What about the letter you sent? Are you really sure it was her?"

"Daddy, please. I'd recognize her between millions. "Callie dropped onto the couch, covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Mama, I'm home," yelled Sofia from the front door. As she entered the living room, her smile brightened the whole room as she saw her grandfather. "Abuelo," yelled Sofia, running into his awaiting arms. "I missed you so much. You dyed your whole hair white?"

"Sofia," Callie has always found the jokes of her daughter a little inappropriate. She simply did not want her father to feel foolish.

But Carlos laughed heartily, "Oh ho the little girl knows how to make a joke. But this time you cannot run away," the older Torres tickled Sofia and kissed her cheek.

"Ok ok abuelo. I'm sorry, I'll always love you," Sofia said, kissing him back. "Mom, I've met the mailman. He gave me a package for you." So she gave it to Callie and went to her room.

Callie could not believe it. In her hands she held the package that she had sent to Arizona. Carlos moved his eyes between the package and his daughter.

"What is that, Callie?" Carlos was now very worried.

Callie slowly opened the package. Everything was exactly as she had packed it, only now it contained a note. "It's the same package. They sent it back."

"Open the note, just so you can be sure."

And that is exactly what Callie did.

 _Dear fan,_

 _We would like to apologize for the return. Your intentions were certainly good. For whomever they were destined. But in our company, there is no one with the names mentioned. Perhaps you meant the author, but Mrs. Andrews does not know the name._

 _Secondly, since we do not know your name and we do not know how to open the file, we decided to send it back to the send address._

 _We are really sorry that you did not succeed, and we wish you to find what you are looking for._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Andrews Publications Ltd._

"They do not know her. It was not her." The package was forgotten on the floor as Callie lay in the arms of her father crying her heart out.

Carlos held his daughter, never once did it cross his mind that this would be so hard. Hell, even he never begged God for Arizona being alive more than at this moment. He always prays, that he could one day meet with Daniel and Barbara, so he could make peace with them. The last time they had met, his daughter had been awful to her in laws. But now hearing Arizona may still be alive, he was overjoy. But why just why did it all have to be so hard.

"I don't know Mija. But we should find Daniel and Barbara first. We know the road to them, just follow the clues" Carlos soothed her daughter and caressed her hair, "I promise you Mija"

xxxxx

* * *

Callie had the feeling that she was going crazy. She was not able to forget what she had seen. She was so sure it was Arizona. Not only because she saw her. No, she felt it. A connection that was so deep, interrupted, but not destroyed. She did not know how to describe it. She had tried to in the last few days. She had first tried to explain to her father. But all she got were glances of disbelief, even pity. She spoke to her sister several times. But she did not get rid of the feeling that she was not being understood. No one understood why she was so sure.

The school had begun for Sofia, and Callie was glad her daughter was doing well. Sofia had immediately made friends in her new class. But most of the time the girl spent time on her phone. Sending text messages without end. And it took less than five minutes to get messages back.

Callie had a few days before the new thing would begin. And she spent her time looking through old photo albums. Again and again she compared her blonde Arizona with the now brunette Arizona.

She was so absorbed in the pictures and her thoughts that she did not hear the doorbell, only when a loud beat came from the door, she was startled.

"Ok ok I'm coming. My God, where is the fire?"

But with what she expected on the other side of the door, she would never have expected in her life.

"Oh my God! Bailey! Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Callie. It's nice to see you too. What's wrong with you? Do you always leave your friends outside the door?"

"Oh my God Bailey I'm so sorry, please come in."

To say that she was surprised to see Bailey would be an understatement. In all these years she had often had to remember their friendship. Hot tears ran down her face, as all the memories that they both shared came back to her.

"Close the waterworks. And before you close that door, you should know Addie is trying to park."

"Wait! What? Addie is here too?"

Overwhelmed would have been the right word at this moment.

After the women had greeted each other in the right way, with lots of tears from all of them, they sat together in Callie's living room.

"Sweetie, you know you've always been important to me. No matter what. So let's talk. I want to know what happened. Callie no matter what it is, we were a village, and we will be again. I will not let anyone run again. I'm getting too old for this kind of games. So from the beginning please."

"Maybe I should start by apologizing. I know now I was terrible. Not only to Arizona, just to all of you. I know I've kicked everyone out of my life. I hurt each and every one with my actions, ... "

"Callie I did not come here so you'd feel bad or guilty. But when I heard where you were now, what was happening at the moment in your life, I wanted you to know you're not alone. We all make mistakes. But the biggest mistake one can make in life is not to learn from it. Anyone can fall down, for a variety of reasons, but he has to get up again."

"I don't know Bailey. I always tried to get up again. But the more I fell, the harder it was to get up. With each fall, I lost a little more. Nobody knows me as well as you two do. If I was hurt, my first reaction was to hurt others too. No matter whom, no matter how. But at a certain point, I had to realize that this wasn't helping me in any way. I've met every blow that hit me. I was tired of beating back. Today I know it was the biggest mistake ever."

"Callie, Addie and I were there. I even more. I saw you struggling. But I've also seen how every obstacle has made you stronger. So what happened after you left Seattle?"

"It had started much earlier. But I was blind and, I don't know how to describe it. I was ... inside, I don't know ... how petrified. I didn't want to think of a new relationship. I really didn't want to think about anything. When I met Penny, well it was so simple. So completely different. It was new and exciting. Today I don't know what it was anymore. But she had a power over me that no one had before. I only heard her. Today I can say that I was her toy. And that's just pathetic. But I just did not see it. By this time everything she said to me was right."

The next few minutes passed in silence. No one knew what the was best to say. Everyone had their own thoughts. Until Addie broke the stillness.

"Toy? What do you mean by that?"

"As I said it. From the first day, I was her toy. She used me to achieve her goals. Or to reach them faster. I've also made it very easy for her. 'Old Callie' would have finished it when she found out that she had lied about Derek. But the 'new Callie'? No, she was blind. And with that I gave her power over me."

"Ok, but you went for her to NY, even to Germany. I ... "

"Bailey, I know that now. But then? I was just blind. And when I began to realize that something was wrong, I was not strong enough to admit that I failed again. I did not want to know she was using me. And not just me. She used my friends to put pressure on me. Telling me again and again, that no one wants to have anything to do with me. That it was only she and Sofia for me. That she would do anything for me. But hahahaha, believe me, in Germany woke up pretty fast."

"She knew I still loved Arizona. Always will. And she uses it against me. Nothing went fast enough for her. But the biggest problem for her was that she wasn't number one. She always stood behind me professionally. And that made her mad. We grew more and more apart. Well, time together? Rather rare. But for me the end of us was when she brought another woman into our bedroom. She thought that we could bring something fresh into our relationship."

"And yet you stayed."

"Yes. Because I wanted to give Sofia a bit of stability. She had lost so much. In Germany, she had friends. And where should I go. I still had Penny's words in my head. But her attitude towards Sofia was getting worse and I knew I had to do something. Just at that time came the job offer. And here we are now."

"I am sorry. It's a lot. But you're not alone. Uhhm Addie told me what happened in the last few days. I don't know …. Are you sure?"

"More than ever before in my life. And honestly? Somehow it is also crazy. Since I accepted the job offer, I dream of her every night. But since we're here, it's as if I can feel her. I know it's her. Even if everyone tries to deny it. My father and I talked to DeLuca, I sent this tape. And I'm looking for even more similarities."

"What are you going to do Callie?"

"Honestly? Except that I have the feeling I'm going crazy? I have no plans. Even though it is killing me inside, I will take no further action. The ball is in Arizona's hands."

Bailey was impressed. The Callie that she knew would have run off immediately, would have set heaven and hell, without thinking. But the Callie in front of her? Yes, everyone could see that she was upset, emotional, but also very deliberate. Bailey always had a lot of sympathy and respect for Callie. And even more now.

"Ok, we'll do the following. On the weekend is my birthday, and you and Sofia will come. So you have the opportunity to see with your own eyes that nobody is mad at you. Get your village back and you'll see, everything else will find its way back all by itself."

xxxxx

* * *

DeLuca had agreed to organize a meeting between Teddy and Arizona. But Arizona was not feeling well, so he decided that the meeting should take place in Andrew's house.

Daniel and Barbara had decided not to meet any more friends of Arizona, for now. They would spend the day at the office.

Arizona sat comfortably on the couch, while Tulio was busy reading in his room. DeLuca was preparing some cookies for later.

"What time did they say they would be coming?" asked Arizona.

"Amelia said that they had crossed the border an hour ago. Would you like some Water Ari?" he asked as he put the cookies on a plate.

"Cola, please," Arizona moved to the near arm side, "You have sent the package already?"

"Yes, maybe she's already got it. Here your Cola and cookies," DeLuca put the tumbler on small table beside Arizona.

"Thank you handsome." laughed Arizona.

Not long after that the bell rang. Tulio ran to open the door. They could hear from the distance how he greeted the guests.

Amelia walked up to Arizona while a pair of eyes just watched the scene. Slowly Teddy went step by step, with tears in her eyes, to Arizona.

Teddy held Arizona's hand and led them to her face. Slowly tears run down her cheeks, "Teddy."

"It's really you," the cardio chief voice was shaking.

"Yeah," Arizona hugs Teddy, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry,"

Teddy lead Arizona to a chair.

"Amelia explained everything to me. I am so happy to have you back. But I'm also sorry about your condition and your decision to disappear, "Teddy said in a trembling voice. "I missed you Zona."

Arizona took a deep breath before explaining to them.

"When I knew I have cloth on my nerve and I needed surgery to clear it, I decided to book a surgery after the conference. But the universe had a different plan, you all know what happened at the conference, right. At that time, there was only one thing I had in my mind. I wanted to drive home and say goodbye to Sofia for the last time. Because I was ready to let her go. Callie's happiness was my number one priority."

"But you are torturing yourself Zona." Teddy chimed in, receiving a horrible gaze from Amelia

"I know. But I also knew that Callie was not happy without Sofia. At thas time, I thought it was my chance to pay for my mistake. I'm the one who cheated. I am the one who ruined our marriage. I broke the promise. I'm the one who hurt Callie ... "

"But Callie is not happy Arizona. She broke the engagement and moved to Canada," An unexpected voice came from the hall. All of them looked up only to find Christina Yang standing facing them.

"Yang," Arizona smiled widely, the Asian woman was really the last person she thought would appear here.

"How come you popped up in here" surprised with the appearance, Teddy scanned Christina's body form up to the bottom.

"Stop checking me out," Christina walks closer and hugged Arizona, "It's nice to see you healthy and alive rollergirl, and yes I'm following these smurfs from Seattle."

And this time Teddy and Amelia threw her another death glare, Arizona just laugh, she missed this, the warm bickering between her friends.

"I missed you too Yang." Arizona patting Christina back.

DeLuca appeared while announced to the others.

"Uhm Hi," he cleared his throat, the guests moved their gaze from Arizona to DeLuca. DeLuca standing there with Tulio.

"Aunt Amelia…," the boy hugged Amelia.

"Hey big boy, the tall one is Teddy, and the black hair one is Christina. They are my friend, your mother's friend, and Didi's friends too." Explained Amelia.

"Are they badass doctor like mommy before the accident?" asked Tulio.

"Tulio language,"

"Sorry mommy." He said before throwing a cute giggle. "Nice to meet you. My name Timothy Tulio Andrews. And I am a mommy's and Didi's son. And I love them so much." He said proudly to the others.

The awkwardness began melt as he spoke. DeLuca walked to shake hands with the others.

"And now, we have a serious adult conversation. Would you wait in your room and finish your homework?" Arizona kiss Tulio's head.

"Ok mommy," Tulio kisses Arizona cheek and walk back to his room but stop to ask. "Can I have donut mommy?"

"No…We will have pizza later." Yelled Arizona back.

Tulio disappears from the room. The silence again filled the room.

"He is really yours… hope I won't hear he broke his white teeth with sweet seventeen," said Christina to Arizona.

They laugh at hearing what Christina said, they are laughing freely. Teddy holds Arizona, and meet their head together.

"We were close before, but we won't leave you again start talking, we're not going anywhere," said Teddy squeeze Arizona hand comforting her.

xxxxx

* * *

Bailey threw a big party for her birthday. She invites all her doctor to her new house. The big one for her small family. So without exception she invited everyone, even Callie.

The others found out about Callie's rudeness to Arizona and the Robbins before the accident took away Arizona. Even in Montgomery marriage, Callie and Arizona issue still being a pain in the ass to talk about. The two women seem to stand on their best friend's side.

"She's coming," yelled April to the room. And the room went silent. Callie enters the room with Sofia and smile broadly revealing her white teeth.

"Callie you made it," Bailey walk to welcoming the Latinas.

"Of course Bailey," Callie threw a quick kiss to Bailey. "Sofia has something for you," said Callie patting her daughter's back.

"Aunt Bailey, this is for you," Sofia lends her hand with box of gift and smiles at Bailey

"Thank you pretty girl, now go to the backyard, the kids are hanging out there," Bailey winks at Sofia and receives a happy nod and in a flash Sofia disappears.

Callie looks around, she recognizes all of them. Its Seattle family, their village. But she feels shame and her insecurities appear. She has never contacted them at all. The ones that she was in contact with were just Addison and Teddy, but that's just because Teddy is Addie's wife.

Meredith just waves awkwardly to Callie, while Owen walks to her and kisses her cheek like a gentleman. Webber hugs her in welcome. Addison walks up to her and hugs her. Bailey feels the awkward aura around. So she whispers to Callie to spirit up the Latinas.

"Come on, We have known each other ever since you don't know how to woo someone," said Bailey with her sarcastic word

Callie just rolled her eyes and followed Bailey into the center of the room with Addison follow. And one by one start to hug Callie and ask how is she.

For an hour they cherish each other and talk about their life. Without any past across the conversation. Apologize clearly heard one by to each other. Even it is hard, but never late to build the family relation over and over again.

As the other guest starts leaving, and leaving the only Sloan Grey Memorial Hospital family. Bailey too happy with what she see, she cannot resist to share what she know to her fellow friend. So when her turn to make a speech, reveal something that maybe she shouldn't.

Bailey stands in the middle and cling her wine glass.

"Hear hear..." people start to give their attention to the birthday women. "Thank you all for today, for the best birthday party, well, maybe it's a bit wasting my time as a chief and lower my image," with her typical Nazis tone, receiving laugh and whistle from around, "But thank you, I feel blessed to have you all as my family without blood, even sometimes i feel sick with your gossiping and useless argue. Enjoy the party and don't forget, no sex in my house." Bailey ends her speech, but forgets what she wants to say for the last. "Oh people I forgot. You all need to know, as Callie and Addison update, our friend Arizona Robbins," Bailey skips the word and look around, "She is alive"

The gasp heard around the room. But not because they were shocked.

"You told your wife?" Alex said angrily to Teddy.

"No, I didn't," Teddy said defensively and threw a glare towards April, "April must have told Jackson:"

"No, I'm didn't" April shook her head.

"Wait, wait... So you knew?" Addison was angry with Teddy.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Teddy tries to play innocent.

"Jo I told you not to tell anyone about Arizona," and now Alex was angry with Jo, and the civil war began.

"So who else knew about this," Bailey ask around.

And the room filled with each other replied and bickering, shouting, without they realized they were moving to two sides. The other side is defending their opinion about Arizona, and the other side defending Callies side.

"Stop..." Callie voice stops them. "Please stop. Please"

Silence engulfs the room. They regret what just happened. They shouldn't yell and act like a children.

"She's married and has a son," Christina voice breaks the silence.

With that Callies knees go weak and she almost falls down, Addison holds her and Owen help her to the nearest couch.

Bailey looks furious to the others, "Start talking, and explain everything you know. And close the door.

"Cross and Edwards, you two, keep your eyes on the children." Webber pointed to both of them to go outside and entertaining the children hold them as long as they can.

"Now I don't want any yelling and arguments. Sit down and talk like adults," bailey took a seat near Callie, "Addison explain in the short way, so our friends here know from where Callie knows,"

"Callie saw Arizona in a book party in Vancouver. But she has a different appearance . Callie didn't have a chance to talk or even hand shake. She speculated when sends the package to the book company, to give to the women with Arizona name, with hope Arizona will hear the tape that she recorded. And do something. But the package was returned. They said there's no one with Arizona name on the company." Addison finishes her word with a heavy sigh

"How do you know that women was Arizona?" asked Jackson

"I recognized her voice when she answer a little boy, even if it was just one word," Callie answers with a shaky voice

"And where do you know the women is related with the book company," ask Meredith.

"She wears id Card the book party with crew sign," again Latinas voice shaken with tears. Addison comfort Callie while thrown the angry eyes to Teddy.

"And now you talk," Bailey pointed Christina

"First, now is not the right time to argue. Or choose sides. As everyone knows that no one here has ever come to terms with Arizona's death. I know everyone has tried to find something out in his own way. Anyway. I was at a business meeting in Vancouver. When I saw her for the first time, I was not sure at all it was really her. For many reasons. She had changed her look, she was with a man and a child. These are all reasons that spoke against it, that it was Arizona. But as Callie already said, her voice. The voice can not be forgotten. Well, and then I played detective, found out her phone number. When I was back home, I tried several times to call her. In the beginning, she denied it, but I did not let go. What you all should know, it was not an Arizona's decision to leave everything behind. Not in the first place. Her dad thought it would be best for her. He had created her own witness protection program. And if we want Arizona back in our lives, then, damn it, you just have to accept it. It is not about right or wrong. Arizona is blind, and has found her own way to deal with it. She has found something she loves. Had I ever thought Arizona to see married to a man? Still to a freshling? No way. But the why, this is something that Arizona must tell. When she's ready."

Chirping voice enter the room, Sofia runs to Callie and Henry run to Teddy, Webber shook his head and walk out to find Cross, Henry asks for cake and run outside again. While Sofia,

"Mama, Zola and I will play and we need my bag to take the other stuff, Can you hold this for me." Without realizing her mama cry, she handed picture frame, her phone, and her spare shirt to Callie lap. And run outside again. Webber closes the door.

The room filled with silence, and their eyes on Callie. The Latinas pick up the stuff and start putting in her bag, but something stops her when she holds the picture frame. Its Arizona and her, the one which sit nicely in her bedside table in Miami.

"Oh My God…" three word heard from Callie's. "It's really her," and she was crying.

Addison took the picture frame, - **Love is ruthless to someone who ignoring the voices of heart. Because the voices of heart are never wrong-** Arizona Robbins.2009

"It's the same word that I found in every book, The Author is Arizona, and it means she really didn't want me to know her. She refused to know me. She sent back the tape because she doesn't want me anymore," Callie is sobbing in Addison's arm.

"Callie, you do not know that. She will be shocked. Just like us. Give her time."

Seeing Callie like this, broke her friend's heart too. They know Callie tries to gain back her life. The Latina never seems to stop loving Arizona. The room filled with the small tears and sadness. For what is worth, they love Callie and Arizona. They are family.

xxxxx

* * *

 **-One Week Later-**

Arizona was nervous. But she knew it was the right thing to do. Her secret was no longer a secret. She had to face the truth. She had once thought, no twice, about running away but no.

"Are you sure this is what you really want to do? I mean it could be a shock."

"Andrew, I cannot think of anything else the last few days. You know you are my brother, my best friend, my support system, and I am grateful to you for all you have done for me. But I have to do that. It felt so good to have all my friends back. All these years I thought I was not worth it. But the joy I could feel tells me something different. I was selfish long enough. Callie has a right to know the truth too."

"Arizona, I love you like my sister. You gave me a family. I just want you to be happy. And honestly, I'm afraid. Afraid that this meeting does not result in what you hope. I don't want you to feel bad."

"Didi, I will not feel bad. I just know it. I've learned over the years to listen to my feelings. I had to learn it. I can understand your worries, really. But you did not hear the tape. Callie is right with what she said. But I promise you, I'll be careful."

It was Monday morning and Arizona and Andrew were on their way to Callie. They had planned everything, as always. Arizona knew she could not simply knock on Callie's doorstep when she knew that Sofia was home. To let Sofia know that she was alive was a step that had to be well considered. And she knew she could not walk alone. She knew she had no right to do it alone. And if she wanted Callie and Sofia back in her life, she had to do it right.

The further journey was mostly wrapped in silence. Everyone was depending on their own thoughts. Everyone went through all sorts of scenarios. But Arizona did not want to let their fear win. So she tried to direct her thoughts in a good direction. What if would not help her.

"Oh my God, Andrew, what's going on?" Arizona was suddenly torn from her thoughts as Andrew slowed hard.

"I can see Sofia in front. She is leaving the grounds on her bike."

Arizona's hands were sweaty, her heart racing. Now or never. "Can you give me some more time? I just have to catch my breath."

"Arizona, you have all the time in the world. If you say now, you've changed your mind, it's completely okay."

After another deep breath, she replied, "No, I have to do that. It is the only correct one. Can you help me with that?"

"Whatever you want."

Together they got out of the car, Andrew was immediately at Arizona's side. Slowly they went up the driveway. Andrew could feel how much Arizona trembled. But he also knew she had to do it. No matter how much he was against it. For Arizona it was the right thing to do, and only that counted for him.

"Oh my God, I can smell Sofia. Her shampoo."

"Ok Arizona. We are right in front of Callie's door. Are you sure?"

"Honestly? At the moment, I am not sure at all. I feel like I have to puke. I'll be fine. Can you please wait in the car?"

He gave her a last kiss on the forehead and helped Arizona to reach the bell, and went to the car without another word. Now no words were needed.

With uncertain hand and trembling fingers, Arizona pushed the bell. Whatever would happen now, it was no longer in her hand.

From inside were steps to hear, moving a key, then opening the door.

"Oh my God, Arizona."

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review, anything would be awesome**

 **And Thank you for all the reviews…Thank you for sticking with us**

 **Next chapter: "Let's the talk begin"**


	16. Let's the Talk Begin

**Chapter 15 : Let's the Talk Begin**

 **I own nothing from the show**

 **It belongs to Shondaland and Shonda**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome** **saraforever**

 **The mistake are all mine…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

 _With an uncertain hand and trembling fingers, Arizona pushed the bell. Whatever would happen now, it was no longer in her hand._

 _From inside were steps to hear, moving a key, then opening the door._

 _"Oh my God, Arizona."_

xxxxx

* * *

Blue eyes meet brown eyes, but the brown one realized, that the blue eyes that she knew, where not shinning like they used to be. It was like, they were replaced with pale blue eyes, aimless, no expression and blank. But the woman, who was standing in front of her, was her one and only, Arizona Robbins. Standing there in her jeans and a v- neck shirt with a hoodie jacket covered on it, snickers on her feet and a walking stick in her right hand.

"Callie," and that's her voice. That makes Callie a hundred percent sure that the women in front of her is Arizona Robbins. A smile beaming on Callie's face, with teary eyes.

"Arizona," with slow steps, she moved closer to Arizona and slowly touched her hand, "Are you real? Is this real?" with a shaking voice, she holds Arizona's hand dearly. Afraid to wake up. To wake up and to learn that this was just a dream.

"May I come in?" a dimple popped up, showing how shy she was in that moment.

"Sure," Callie just nod enthusiast, without realizing she didn't help Arizona to step inside her house, she just opened the door more.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, can you help me, please?" Normally, Arizona would not ask for help, but she knew that alone she could not take the next step. She did not know her surroundings, and that made her freak inwardly. And her nervousness did not help either.

"Oh God, of course." Callie held Arizona's arm and led her inside, down the hall, in her living room.

Nervously Callie took a seat beside Arizona, her tears never stopped running from her eyes. Silence engulfs the room.

"I'm sorry." A simple word heard from Arizona's mouth. "I never meant to hurt you and Sofia. I always wanted the best for you Callie. Because I could not make you happy and I ruin our marriage. I was thinking that I have to let you go and you can find your own happiness. That it was the best way to pay for what I've done."

"I…I… I don't know what to say," Callie moved closer to touch Arizona's cheek. "You are here, really here, that is a miracle," her finger touched slowly Arizona's eyebrow, nose, and lips, "Can I hold you?"

A simple nod was enough and Callie moved closer and hold Arizona. A warm feeling and sparkles were shown in both their eyes. Clearly to see that they both felt it. The old connection, that had builds their home together, the old memory, it brought back a sweet journey. A journey of love.

Arizona was the one who break the connection, moved her body, to give them some space.

"I forgave you Arizona ... I forgave you long time before the accident. But it was me ... I felt disgusting for what I had done. For my rudeness and behavior towards you, I know it is unforgivable. I did not know how to face you or our friends. How to deal with being alone. I fell blindly into a relationship. Without acknowledging that I was just her toy to achieve her own goals. When I finally realized, it was too late. I thought, I cannot go back." A soft hand touched Arizona's cheek and caress it, and their heads meet.

"I know what I did was wrong in the first place. I allowed others to choose my path, to make my decisions. I believed it was right at this time. But now...? I know you deserve to know that I'm still alive. That's the reason I'm here now, like this. I heard your tape. But I know too, that it's not just a simple thing to do. Somehow we need to explain it to Sofia. But I can't do it just yet. I still need time. I know that I had enough time to be selfish. But I have to deal with my life first, with the things I did, how I did it. But I promise after I'm done, we will find a way to tell her," for Callie, hearing Arizona's voice was like hearing a beautiful singer. "Callie…are you with me?"

Snapping back from her daydream, Callie smiled and caress Arizona's cheek, "I agree with you. We will figure it out."

Another silent filled the room. Callie still admired her ex-wife face. She realized how much she loved this women, how much she missed the dimples, how much she craved for Arizona's sunshine and rainbow, that maybe no longer exist,... for now.

Arizona felt a warm tingling covered her heart. She missed Callie so much. But she knew, they couldn't, and shouldn't just jump directly at each other. It has been a long time and they need a lot of time to walk back at the right path.

Cellphone chime in, broke the silent. Callie checked her phone just to see that Sofia's school was closed for half a day since there was a bazaar to collecting donation because of the Karina storm. And she wanted Callie's permission to take her friend back home playing.

"Sorry… It's Sofia, she wants to bring her friend to play here. Since they get off early from school," Arizona tried to stand up, worry spread on her face. She didn't want to meet Sofia just yet. At least not like this. Out of the blue.

With panic she was searching for her phone inside her pocket, "I should going. I can't meet Sofia just yet. Not like this. And I need to pick up my son too. We promised to bring him to the play-store today," it slipped out at her mouth without thinking twice. When she realized it, it was too late. Callie already stopped abruptly, the words crushing on her mind.

' _Of course. Christina already told that she had a son and husband. 'We' means her husband right? Oh my god Callie snap out of your over react mind'_ , quickly she touched Arizona's shoulder to avoid her crazy mind, "I can help you, Ari." With hearing the name, Arizona felt her backneck hair stands up. Callie always had her way to make her name sound sexy. And that's just one way to show that she still loved her.

"It's ok Callie. Siri never failed me before. It just a simple call," Arizona said. 'Call Didi' and it dialed to DeLuca. When Deluca picked up, Arizona just said, "I'm ready."

Callie really wanted to know who the man was that Arizona called. Maybe her husband. Damn it, why didn't she asked about her husband earlier? She was just happy to see Arizona again, happy to touch her so she knew for sure that her ex-wife was real. And happy that they talked even just a little.

"Can we meet again? I mean, can you safe your number in my phone? I will call you." Callie took Arizona's phone and saved her number in it. She tried not to ask all her question. So she choose to lighten the mood.

"Ari… who will pick you up? I can drive you back." Callie laughed, "Even I don't know where you are living."

Arizona laughed with Callie, her hand searched for Callie's, and they meet halfway. "I'm happy I could meet you today," their hand's entertwined, "well not literary meet," and another laugh filled the room.

As the doorbell rings, Callie helped Arizona to the door. But as she opened the door, she found that DeLuca stood there with a shame, small smile.

"Dr. Torres," said DeLuca, he try to avoid the angry brown eyes.

"DeLuca," Callie's body tensed up. She pulled her hand inside her pocket so no one could see her fist got too tightly.

"I know I have a lot to explain, and I will," Arizona smiled. "I will call you," Arizona stepped slowly, tries to stand correctly with her stick.

"Of course. Stay safe Ar…," but she was interrupted be DeLuca.

"Ari…slowly." DeLuca moved to stood beside Arizona and hold her arm.

Callie's jaw tighten. _'How comes that he can call her Ari…'_ but her face changed when Arizona turned to faced her with smiled and said goodbye . With a simple bye she replied and closed the door. In a second Callie moved to the window only to see Arizona clinging at DeLuca's arm and how she kissed DeLuca's hand.

Her heart and mind couldn't handle the sight. She closed the window and slipped down to the floor, sobbing. When she was happy to see that Arizona was alive, the fact, that Arizona was married to a man was the biggest pain she ever felt.

Callie dialed up on her phone, "Addie… She was here… Arizona."

xxxxx

* * *

Inside the Montgomery house the tension was still tick in the air. Both women refused to talk about the elephant that blocked their communication. Both of them clearly effected by Callie and Arizona. Their friendship couldn't be doubted. But it makes it difficult to stand in the middle.

After Callie's phone call to Addison, Teddy had an explanation to do. But she simply avoid her wife's glare, and busied herself inside their children's room. A day off surely made it worst to avoid each other.

Teddy heard a car, but she ignored it and entertain the children. But no longer after, that the bedroom door opened and Addison was standing there with Bailey.

"Guys, aunt Meredith asked you to join uncle Nathan and the others to go to the zoo. Who want to join them?" Addison asked while her eyes were on Teddy.

Spontaneous and excited cheering filled the room.

"Go and change our clothes, uncle Nathan is waiting outside." Henry and the girls left the room before Addison could finish the word. And she waited for Teddy to meet her eyes, but Teddy choosed to bend down and tidy up the toys. "We need to talk, meet me outside," Addison's voice sounded firm. Very firm.

Teddy knew for sure she couldn't avoid the talk. Slowly she walked out with a heavy heart. And when she walked into the living room, she found Meredith and Amelia sat across Addison. While Bailey was standing near the window.

"Oh great… I can't do this now," muttered Teddy and turned her body to walk away.

"Theodora Montgomery-Altman bring your ass up here…," Addison stands up and hisses.

But they were interrupted by the small steps rushing from the stairs and walked to both mothers to kiss them goodbye.

Teddy hesitated first, but then sat down to Addison. "This is not the exact day off that I was dreaming about, sitting in the middle of First Shepherd, Second Shepherd and little Shepherd and under the Nazi chief supervision without mention the awkward air, can you smell it?" mocked Teddy to Addison.

"Oh please, me and Meredith left this phase long time ago," Addison sticked her tongue out.

"Stop you two…," Bailey interrupted and sit on the armrest of couch, "Addison start talking."

"Callie called me. Arizona was there." Taking a deep breath, "and the big news is... Arizona's husband is Andrew DeLuca, well at least that is what Callie is thinking."

"DeLuca?"

"Yes…Callie said Arizona didn't tell the detail's about her husband or son. But DeLuca was the one who picked her up and Arizona mentioned her husband would pick her." Addison rubbed her temple, Meredith and Bailey still trying to collect their jaws from the floor. But then Addison's eyes found Amelia and Teddy were not shocked about the news. "Are you kidding me? Both of you knew already?"

Meredith and Bailey were staring back and forth between Amelia and Teddy.

"I was the one who found them. After I confronted Arizona and DeLuca, I brought Teddy there, while Christina was following us and showed up at the same time," said Amelia.

Teddy's and Addison's eyes meet, anger reflected on Addison's eyes. She was angry that her wife was hiding something so big from her. She felt irritated to hear it from another person. Even Teddy was there, and Addison try to remember, but Teddy always said to her wherever she went.

"Well…there is surely a lot of homework to do between the two of you," Bailey could smell the anger between the spouse. "Now, I think we have the same mission. I don't know the story between Arizona and DeLuca. But maybe we can help to bring Arizona back. At least she needs to know, her village is here for her, she is our friend. We almost lost her once, we lost her once, and now we got her back."

"Don't put any emotion about Callie and Arizona, or try to set them back. That's not what we will do. It's their business. We just show them we care, not push them to each other. Remember Arizona is married. And as far as I know, it involved a little kid." Bailey stand up and walked to the window.

"I was talking to Weber and Catherine yesterday," Bailey paused at her word, and she turned around facing the others. "Amelia, contact the eyes hospital and ask for Robbins history. I heard she had a schedule to remove cloth from her eyes."

"How do you know that?" Only Amelia had the file, and she remembered back to back when the eyes hospital contacted her.

"She is called the Nazi for a reason," whispered Meredith.

"Meredith contact all your resources to find the eyes donor precisely. You Addison, I need you to be in contact with Callie's project for her prosthetic. And Teddy, I don't care how you find it but find the small hospital that Arizona went after the accident." And Bailey the Nazi chief was back. She walks to the door, and stopped, "One more…we are not talking about this inside the hospital. So set a time to talk outside."

"Aye chief…," Meredith and Teddy yelled at the same time.

"Now, you two need to figure out to be an adult and be responsible parents." Bailey pointing to Teddy and Addison, "and you two… let's roll," to Meredith and Amelia.

"Just stop. Dammit. We will not do that. I mean it's nice to see that the Nazi is still there. But Bailey you just told us we don't push them back together. Why do you think it's ok to interfere with Arizona's health history? What do you think she will do, when she find out about it? She will run and then we will lose her for good." Addison started sobbing, her eyes full with tears.

"For now, I think it would be better just to support them. And not all of us. Just Teddy for Arizona and I will take care of Callie. We both will let you know what's going on. But we are here and they are in Canada. How to you think that should work? Send Amelia over for a week, then someone else? That's just crazy. Even for you."

"So, and what is in your brilliant brain? Why do you think, that your way would be the best?" Bailey was not happy, everyone in the room could see it.

"Don't go all Nazi at me. You know how much I respect you. But Bailey this is not just about Arizona and Callie. Here is Sofia and a little boy to think about too. Arizona will be stressed enough. Both of them has to know that their village is still there, you right about that. But we can't just show up. For any reason Arizona wanted out. Now she tries to find her way back and so Callie too. If Arizona wants our help, down the road, then I will be the first one who calls that stupid hospital."

"Mhhhh. I want to know every step you will do. Understood!" With that she left the house.

With that Meredith and Amelia stand up and said goodbye to the Teddy and Addison.

"Can you keep the children busy for a while? I will pick them up later," asked Addison to Meredith.

"Sure…," smiled and walked to Teddy. "Good luck," whisper Meredith. She knew that both women needed a lot of talk. Because even at the hospital they were avoiding each other.

When the main door closed, Teddy and Addison sat back on the couch and both were meet with silent.

Teddy took a deep breath and let her shoulders hang in defeat, she knew one of them need to put down the pride, "Arizona still loves Callie."

Addison turned her head to meet Teddy's eyes, "This is based on reciprocity."

"And…I love you," whispered Teddy.

"I love you too…so much," Addison reached for her hand and hold it.

"I'm sorry for being an ass…," head down, and tears filled voice.

"I'm sorry for being an ass too…," Addison kissed Teddy's hand. "But I love your ass…," a smile spread on the red hair's face.

Teddy smiled back and their lips meet. The tension finally cleared. If they want to make it work for their best friends, they needed to put the elephant back in the cage and settle down for the same perception.

"Do you think we can help them?" asked Teddy.

"We need to help them. They belong to each other," Addison smiled. Her proud and confident smile showed brightly on her mature face.

xxxxx

* * *

Hours after DeLuca and Arizona arrived at home. Arizona asked DeLuca to help her settle down in her bedroom. Her face didn't show any happy feelings after meet Callie. Even at a long drive home, DeLuca's accompany by the silent of Arizona.

"Ari talk to me… why you not seem happy after meet Callie?" DeLuca sat down beside Arizona.

"I think I moved too fast. I…I don't know…," and with that, Arizona broke down, she buried her face into her hands.

DeLuca let Arizona throw out all her feelings, he knew that Arizona was totally happy, but her insecurities eating her up inside. The old memory of their broken marriage and broken promises, still haunted Arizona till today. Once Arizona told him that she was afraid to get married again, because she not trust herself.

"She is still wearing it," said Deluca.

"Huh?" Arizona didn't understand the meaning.

"The same necklace that you have hang on the dressing mirror," DeLuca was eyeing Callie's necklace before. He felt it was familiar with the shape of a necklace, and he got the match when he saw Arizona's necklace.

"I…I…," Arizona stuttered, couldn't form any word.

"I know I'm not an expert on romantic things. I'm just a single man after all," giggled and held Arizona's hand, "But I know one thing for sure. She can't just wear something that used to be a binding of faithful promises, maybe only for a fashion or to get in style. But she wear it because she have a faith in you, she still loves you Ari."

Arizona was processing the words. DeLuca for years has been her eyes, her hand, her leg, and her rock. He never talked about Callie, if Arizona didn't ask him. And now, his word strucked like a lightning bolt to her head.

That's why she loved this guy like crazy, he often went across hell to bring Arizona back to her sense. Without replacing Tim, DeLuca took a nice place as Arizona's brother, a younger brother.

"Tell me Ari…what can I do?"

Arizona nodded, maybe it was the right time. Maybe there was no going back, and whatever happened, she needed to face it like an adult. Whatever will happen, it will be for a reason.

"I want to meet Sofia. Can you please send a text to Callie? Ask her if we can meet again, soon. I have same things to explain first and I don't want to wait to long."

 **xxxxx**

* * *

 **Please Read and Review**

 **and Thank you for your supporting email**

 **We're not abandon this story, just work filled our day like crazy**

 **See you soon…**

 _ **Next Chapter : "Grandpa and Abuelo"**_


	17. Grandpa and Abuelo

**Chapter 16 : Grandpa and Abuelo**

 **I own nothing from the show**

 **It belongs to Shondaland and Shonda**

 **Collaborated story with an awesome** **saraforever**

 **The mistake are all mine…**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

The Capilano river camp ground were flood by the childrens, their teachers and staff, to attend the international childrens day, with carnival, bazzar, costume, festive and playground and camping. For a whole week the event were filled with competition between the elementary and junior high school.

Schools around Vancouver, has send their team to be compete and represent their district. Anything about childrens world can be found in this event, from the normal parents to the high protection parents. And a different kind of children, the shy and introvert one to a sugar high doze of children. Which annoyed another children who are innocence and just try to play around.

Exception for one of the little girls, who cried because someone pushed her back to the ground and made her cake smeared all over her dress.

"Here…," a shy boy offered a small tissue to the girl. The girl just staars with scared eyes, she just tried to avoid any more trouble just like her mother had said. Shook her head, decline the offer.

The boy kneed beside her and put down his bag, slowly he started to clean the cake crumbles from the girls dress and around the floor, pieces by pieces he put it in a small plastic bag that he keeped beside his bag pack.

"My mother said, I can't throw anything away carelessly. Everything should be packed in garbage bags." While the girl keeped silent she watched the boy carefully. "They should not treat a girl like that," the boy stood back up and packed the trash bag, he smiled purely at the girl. Handing the tissue once again and this time the girl accept it.

"Thank you," accepting the tissue and cleaned her dress slowly.

"What grade are you in?" asked the boy curiously.

"8th grades and ballet section if you questioning my dress."

"I'm 7th grades and younger…," the girl glared seriously at him with the answer, "I mean I joined the book section but failed, so I moved to the science club."

"Why?" the boy helped the girl to stand up and they slowly fixed their stuff and walked slowly to the venue.

"I don't like the crowded spaces," shrugged the boy.

" Ya me too…" the girl smiled.

"Are you here until the last day?" asked the boy.

"Yes, my school, send their student to attend the camp, some of my friends joined the competition. I did not like to join anything. Lucky me, mama allowed me to go anyway and helped me to talk to the teacher. For the consequences, I need to be a supporting team," pouted the girl.

"I… I came with my teacher and the science club to attend the competition. But they decline me to join in, They said I need to stay as a substitute."

"Why?," her voice showed the curiosity and interest.

"3 times winner national science competition," the boy grinned widely.

"Ok…," smiled the girl, "Show off," poked the boys waist.

"Hey….," laughed the boy.

"Anyway… I'm Sofia."

"I'm Tulio… Nice to meet you Sofia…," Tulio shake Sofia's hand with a smile beaming on both of them.

xxx

 **Vancouver Research Center**

"What do you mean you cannot get her address?" Callie's voice rang out through the office. Pacing back and forth, while her hand griped tight on her mobile phone. Listening carefully to whoever was on the other side.

She really is beyond livid. One month after Arizona came to her house, the blonde seems to disappear like a ghost. No text, no phone call, no news from her P.I. Callie was waiting for any text just to get the number. But nothing.

She didn't sleep well, eat feels raw, and walking like a zombie. Arizona filled her mind like crazy. She really needed the answers of a thousand question that she will throw at her when they meet again. Especially DeLuca. The man who claims to be a husband of Mrs. Andrews the famous author. And it is a male, which Callie do not understand, Arizona is a gold star lesbian. Or maybe she was not.

"My father paid you to dig more, not just fooling around the neighborhood," angry Callie sure cannot be calm down in an instant. At least someone who knew her so well appear. Her assistant and fellow researcher already got a ball of fire when they tried to enter her office.

Seems like the universe was listening to her colleagues prayer, Carlos walked into Callie's office. And stoped the phone call, make Callie sit down nicely on the couch while Carlos throwing a dagger eyes to calm her down.

"Mija…you need to stop acting like this. Yelling and be angry at your assistant and friend's will not bringing back Arizona."

"But…,"

"You need to listen to me…This office is not your Seattle or a private practice." Carlos drag a chair to sit face to face. "They hired you because they respect you, they knows your capability, your work, and your integrity on this research. So wash your brain, get your grip. Don't let your personal emotion out here."

Callie looked down in shame, realized, it was not necessary to act impolite to her assistant and friend. "I don't want to lose her again," tears run down her pink cheeks.

Carlos holds Callie's hand and kissed it dearly. "As a surgeon you believe that anything happens for a reason right?" Callie nodded her head slowly, unsure what Carlos would say next. "When you thought your life would falling apart miserably, you got a great offer to work here. And it turned out that you found out about Arizona and anything happens so fast until here you are thinking Arizona will leave 's a time and there's a moment. So let's be grateful for now that Arizona is alive and willing to have a good start with you again."

"I love her Papi… I love her so much. I'm was too blind to admit that no one can't replace her in my heart."

"I know mija…," Carlos caress and wiped out the running tears from Callie. "And for now, she have her own family. And you have Sofia…and this great work to do." While gesturing his hand around the office, and smiled proudly. Callie smiled slowly, she knew her father feel guilty too, for how he was grieving and put a blame on Arizona when Callie shared the Lauren scandal and when they got divorced.

"Speaking of Sofia…," Callie searched for her mobile phone in her pocket.

"Where is she? I was texting the girl to tell her that I will stay in town for a couple of days."

"She is in Buck Camp, for International Childrens Day and Vancouver School Competition." Callie smiled brighter when she was speaking about Sofia.

"Camp? You mean she will stay there for days? Mija?" Panic was heard in Carlos voice.

"Easy Papi, she will be ok," chuckled Callie, of course her father was worried. She remembered how her father even came every day at her junior summer camp, just to make sure she would used a mosquito cream and drunk her vitamin.

"Did you pack her…,"

"Mosquito cream, vitamin, flashlight, whistle, and energy bar," Carlos eyes grew wide, Callie remembered every detail. "You get shocked seriously? It's the same items you would ask me everytime you heard I said about hiking or camping in school."

"Don't mock on it mija, it called precaution. We don't want…,"

"Papi… stop, she will be ok. I checked everything, the camp, the facilities, and as the result Sofia was throwing a silent treatment because she thought that I took it too much," laughed Callie.

"Como madre tanto hija," Carlos shooked his head.

"Oh papi… Since you will stay in town for a few days. Can you come pick her up on Saturday. The closing ceremony will be held in the morning. Her teacher said that parents can pick up the kids around 1pm." Callie checked on her schedule, "My assistant earlier said that I have a lunch meeting on Saturday. And it's impossible to reschedule since the meeting involving the boardmembers."

"You lucky that I'm here," Carlos stand up and fixed his suit.

"Yeah…you right. I'm was about to tell my assistant to pick up Sofia and at least drove her here so she could wait in my office."

"I will text you tomorrow maybe we can grab lunch together or dinner," Carlos kissed Callie's head, "I love you mija."

"I love you too papi."

xxx

 **Surrey-Canada, Office**

Heavy steps were breaking the silent in the hallway. Opening the door to DeLuca's office, Daniel was meet with the sight of DeLuca helping Arizona to put her jacket on. Arizona was unhealthy, she got a high fever and heavy coughing a few days before. Even though the fever now was gone, but her condition were still low.

"What are you doing here sweetheart?" Daniel moved to Arizona's side, "You should stay at home, DeLuca…" his eyes found Deluca only to find a guilty stare from the man.

"It's not his fault dad… I forced him to bring me here. I needed fresh air," Arizona tried to move her body to make her position better.

"Call the doctor, I want her to check phoenix in detail," said Daniel to DeLuca.

"Dad, please stop. I feel better. And don't drag Carina out from the hospital, she has a job to do. Not just doctoring me." DeLuca snorted slowly hearing the way Arizona spelled her doctors name.

"What?" Arizona was aware what Deluca was snorting about. "It's your fault, dragging your long lost sister and cousin to this city, only to find out that both of them playing for my team."

"I don't ask her to stay, and she is here just because she was too happy to find that we are blood related."

"Whatever boy…," sticking her tongue out to mock DeLuca… a clearing throat broke their bubble.

"Ok… I think I don't need to know more about my daughter sexual preferences," Daniel shooked his head hearing the banter between Arizona and Deluca. "Son…call your sister to come and check on Arizona." With that DeLuca walked out from the office and Daniel took a seat beside Arizona.

Daniel heavy signed, "Dad… just say it," Arizona could feel it, the heavy sigh had a meaning that her father was worried about something.

"Do I need to worry about Carina? Or maybe the other one, Eliza."

"Dad… I know you worried. But you can see, Eliza worked in our company for a few years now, and she was ok when I decline her offer to date. She still is part of our team, never hate me, and still consider me as a family, as she know my relation to DeLuca. She works hard for us, and maybe she will marry her job, well the girl know how exactly to work super hard. She knows for sure that I can't replace Callie in my heart," Arizona smiled only to imagine the moment when Eliza and her talked heart to heart, and the heartwarming result. "And for Carina, I know we still shock at her presence. Even Andrew is shocked to find out that he have a step sister. And as a DeLuca family, she have a right to be here. She support any life decision that Andrew take, and when she choose to stay here to watch him well we must welcome her."

"How about…,"

"About Carina flirting with me? Andrew already talked to her. And she knows the limit, dad. She realize it." Arizona could not be blame when someone would try to flirt with her. She was pretty and people won't see and care if she can't see or maybe can't walk. In women eyes, Arizona was like a goddess, her smile could weaken the knee.

"It's not ... I'm not proud that my daughter can paralyzed any women feelings and make them easily fall for her. But you said to me that you are a hundred percent sure on your right track to go back, I don't want your journey back will be ruined by both of them."

Arizona laughed, "Where is my dad? What have you done to my dad?"

"I'm serious phoenix…,"

"I know dad…I love you so much. Please don't worry about it," Arizona's smile disappeared, her hand gripped the edge of table tightly.

"What happened?" Daniel stand up and checked Arizona's face.

"It's ok dad…I just feel dizzy all of a sudden, maybe the effect of my flu," Daniel took the glass of water and let Arizona drink it.

"Please let us know if you feel any pain," said Daniel with concern.

"I will dad." Hoping a small smile will ease her father mind. Arizona could feel her body send an alert, like something was wrong, and as an ex surgeon, she knew that her body gave a sign, that there was a worse coming. But she doesn't want to make her people worried, so instead she changed the subject, "Can you replace me to accompany Tulio and pick him up on Saturday? He want someone accompany him when the closing ceremony is held, he said there will be participant certificates distribution."

"Of course, I won't miss the event. There won't be a replay for what he achieve in younger age," when they talked about Tulio, a smile and excitement always filled the words. The angel, who lead them out from the dark.

"It's not a military camp dad, so do not set up your hope to high," teasing her dad was always fun, especially if it was related with military stuff. DeLuca walked back in and leaned his body to the nearest bookself.

"Carina will come over after lunch."

"Ok good. I will check on you later phoenix." Daniel walked out but stopped in the door before he said a shocking word enough to sting Arizona. "Oh and believed me phoenix, if the boy agrees, I will send him to the military camp for real," and laughed while continue walking out.

Leaving Arizona and DeLuca frozen. Staring at each other. Daniel Robbins or Daniel Andrews, he got the name Colonel for a reason.

xxx

 **Saturday – Capilano River Camp**

The only office space in the camp, used as an information center and as coffee place too to serve the parents who decided to wait inside than waiting in the parking area or inside their cars. Approximately 1,000 children and teachers was involving in the event. When it came to the end, the flood of people will filled the parking space and area around the main gate of the camp.

After one week of camp, every parent could not wait to meet their children, to share the stories and experience that the childrens got inside the camp. Or sharing the happiness by winning the competition and the sadness of failing to got any award.

The information center was a mess, but were not missed by Carlos to ask where he could find the Vancouver School space. So he could pick up Sofia.

After 30 minutes of waiting, Carlos was shown the maps to the site, he just standing impatiently beside the receptionist table. Checking his phone to call Sofia. With his eyes on the phone screen, he heard a familiar voice asking for some information.

"Excuse me miss," one of the women behind the booth answered and the voice continue, "Where I can find the Surrey Golden School camp? I need to pick up my grandson, do you have a map for me?"

With that Carlos snapped his head and were searching for the familiar voice his brain remembered. Carlos found Daniel's eyes. Four eyes meet. At the beginning, one of them showing rage and sadness, the other one showing disappointed and hate.

"Mr. Torres…."

"Mr. Robbins," not knowing what to do next, Carlos took a couple of steps back. Suddenly protective and defensive instinct were starting to eating his brain. "I'm here to pick up Sofia," he thought fast, that maybe Daniel was there because of Sofia too.

Hearing Sofia's name, Daniel's heart started beating faster. He could not be seen by Sofia. He was not ready too. Speechless by the name. Carlos brain connected the wrong line. He was sure Daniel came to pick up Sofia. The school name that Daniel said at information booth no longer rememberd by Carlos.

"Sofia is here?" asked Daniel.

"Yes. And I'm here to pick her up," said Carlos with authority in his voice, his voice slapped Daniel's mind and waking the sane mind of the Colonel.

"No…," he shooked his head, "No…," Carlos stared at him with question, "I mean I'm here to pick up my grandson, Tulio," Daniel put his chin up, proud word showing when he said his grandsons name.

"Grandson?" asked Carlos, "Arizona's?"

"Yes." This time Carlos shoulder fall defeated. Callie had told him the possibility that Arizona was married and had a little boy. But hearing it directly from Daniel made him more sad, and he feld sad for Callie too.

Daniel was not missing it. He was eyeing Carlo's body language. He surely understands what Carlos felt. However both of them didn't have a bad relation last time before the accident. Even when Callie's mother were not supportive with Arizona, but Carlos tried to keep his mind open. And was the very last person to be angry to Arizona when the divorce happen. But the conversation between Daniel and Carlos never changed, even as their daughters fighting over the custody, they could talk about politics and business like nothing else matter.

Daniel gesturing to the other side of the room, which was more comfortable to talk and wait.

xxx

Coffee now placed neatly in front of Daniel and Carlos. Two man, who came from different background of life. With the same reason to protect their daughters. They choosed to be civil and listening to both version of what happend with their daughters for now.

For the next hour both learned about the life of Callie and Arizona over the last five years.

"I know I can't justify my act. But what I did, I did it to protect my daughter. No father in this world is ready to hear the truth when the doctor walk out from the surgery room, that your daughter's leg, the one that was already amputated needed to be cut again because of the infection. And the worst one to heard the daughter that you love lost her eyes, both of it." Daniel's jaw tighten, hold the coffee mug to control his emotion. It's still hard, when the image was replaying on his mind.

Carlos throw his gaze out of the window, he never imagined what happened with Arizona was this worst. Losing Sofia to stay with Callie in New York, the accident, and losing all her world.

"Calliope was drowning deep, we almost lost contact. When she choose to move to Germany with Blake, one day Sofia was calling Aria, the girl crying and asking someone who she know to go there and tell her mama to bring her back to Seattle to meet Arizona. And the other time she shared, that Blake was hitting her." Daniel's eyes bulge out, Sofia war his granddaughter too, his military instinct to protect rise up. Carlos could sense the reaction. "It made me took the first flight to Germany with Aria. And since that day, even Calliope decline our existence, we won't leave her alone."

Daniel's breathing was fast. As a military man, he was tough to protect people that he love around. Imagining Sofia was hit by Blake was enough to raise his anger.

"I wish I can get rid off that women."

"Oh no need to worry. I already made sure she won't appear in Calliope life anymore. At least made some miserable thing," Carlos raised his coffee cup. And Daniel smile agree with whatever Carlos did to the women who put a miserable life to his granddaughter.

"I should be going, Sofia shouldn't see me in here."

"The girl asking for you and Barbara many times."

"The girl is surely grown up be now." Daniel pulled out his phone and shown Tulio's picture, "Timothy Tulio…,"

"What a handsome young man…," Carlos smiled widely, the boy had a latin skin and blond hair, there were no wonder the boy could be seen as a split image of Arizona and DeLuca.

"They adopted him, the boy was ready to be send to the orphanage after the accident," Daniel smiled proudly, never failed, to be proud of what Arizona had done to adopt Tulio, "He is the light of our life."

"Suit with his name," Carlos gaze found Sofia outside the building, standing side by side even holding hand to a little boy. They look so serious talking God only knows what. "Tulio…,"

"Yes Tulio…," Daniel didn't get what Carlos was trying to say.

"Tulio…," Carlos patted Daniel's shoulder so Daniel turned his head to follow Carlo's gaze to outside, "and Sofia…."

With that their gaze meet the same object, Sofia and Tulio walked side by side and were holding hands. It seems they already knew each other during the camp.

"Jesus… what we have done…," Carlos mumble to no one. By the look of Tulio and Sofia. It won't be easy when later someone decide to tell them how their mothers were related to each other.

"Life get never tired giving a surprise," Daniel laughed, the universe knew how to play with love and life.

"It will be hard to explain later. I'm sure DeLuca and Arizona never imagine their child would be a friend with Callie's."

"They are not married." said Daniel with a low voice.

"What?" Carlos snapped his head.

"Arizona and DeLuca were never married legally," no turning back, the word already left his mouth.

Carlos sighned and a smile spread on his face, "I know it's not… That is the best word that I heard today… I mean… Calliope…," speechless and happy, so the only obstacles to bring Callie back with Arizona, just them self, they needed to finish their own demon.

"I shouldn't talk about this," regret but hell… Arizona and Callie needed people around them to push it.

"I won't talk about this to Calliope," Daniel frown at this, "Yes…I won't tell about this to Calliope. It's Arizona part to tell Callie. Both of them need to sit and talk face to face."

Nodding his head Daniel understand, Carlos wanted his daughter to learn from the past, and made a process precious, so she won't wasting the next chance.

"I will talk to them, and divert her attention." said Carlos referring to Sofia and Tulio.

"Got it. I will text Tulio to meet me in 10 in here," answered Daniel.

Carlos were fixing his suit, he was ready to meet his precious granddaughter and meet Tulio for the first time.

"Arizona is a lucky women to have Callie in her life," said Daniel, a soft smile tug on his lips.

"Same as Calliope, she is lucky to have Arizona," nod Carlos.

Carlos leaving the room and Daniel. Soon after that he appeard on the yard and Daniel could see Carlos talk and introduced to Tulio by Sofia. The little girl seems so interested in sharing her camp experience and how she meet Tulio during the camp.

"There's nothing more I want to ask other than happiness for my daughter," whispered Daniel while close his eyes, sending a private wish to God.

xxx

Amelia and Christina arrived this morning, they paid a visit to Arizona. Hand around her house, Amelia were helping Barbara to make a pie, and Christina helping DeLuca pile up the fans letter on their home office.

Yesterday when Teddy called Arizona, DeLuca was the one who answered the call because Arizona was in a very bad condition, her flu and fever were not improving. So Teddy send Amelia and Christina who have their day off to drove to Surrey, and stay for a night, since the twins were grumpy and demanding unusual.

They were busy on each room, they knew that Arizona was resting on her room. Until the fell sound heard from above.

"Arizona are you ok?" Amelia yelled from the kitchen.

But no reply came from above. Barbara nod to Amelia to check on Arizona. Amelia jog upstairs, while keep calling Arizona's name. When she opened the door, she found Arizona laying down on the floor with blood running down from her nose.

"Ari…," Amelia slide down to her side and pulled her body closer, "DeLuca… Christina… ," tears run down on her cheeks.

DeLuca with panting breath appear and panic, "What happened?"

"Call 911… hurry," said Amelia with hoarse voice, "Hang on Ari… you will be ok."

 **xxx**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **and Thank you for your supporting email, and DM (twitter in profile)**

 **We're not abandon this story…real life happen.**

 **See you soon…**

 ** _Next Chapter : "Bitter Sweet"_**


End file.
